Blurt
by TheLionGarden
Summary: This is basically how I imagine glee would work had Ryan Murphy given Klaine a pivotal and possibly main role in the series. Hope you guys enjoy. I do NOT by any means own Blaine, Kurt, or Glee in general
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Never Been Kissed

Blaine was running late again. How was it that whenever there was a Warbler performance on campus he was the last to know about it?

He just finished descending the last staircase that lead to the shortcut to the common room where they were supposed to perform when a delicate, terrified voice from behind him stopped him: "Excuse me?"

Blaine turned around to face a young teenage boy, round his age, who looked absolutely terrified in his designer black trench and red tie. His skin was almost translucent, and his dark brown hair was immaculate to the point of perfection. His face looked as if they've been under severe and rigid moisturizing routines, and by the aura that emanated out of the boy, Blaine did not find that hard to believe.

"I'm new here."

Although he was definitely suspecting that there was something more to the boy than he said, Blaine extended his arm in greeting without hesitation, saying, "I'm Blaine."

The boy smiled when he saw that Blaine was welcoming, and said, "Kurt" Then he looked around with a wondering stare at all the commotion that arose around them – dozens of boys were making their way to where Blaine was headed, and Kurt asked, "What is going on here?"

Blaine looked at Kurt as though he seriously lost his mind. Surely, the new kid has heard of the Warblers? They were practically the best in all of Westerville! But since he was new, Blaine decided to try and act nice, "The Warblers!" he said with pride, "the Dalton Academy's glee club? They give impromptu performances every once in a while."

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine noticed for the first time that his eyes where these electric blue shade, the kind you expected to see in the sea if you went to Hawaii, or something. They were mesmerizing. "The glee club is cool around here?"

Blaine smiled at him, seeing something beneath those perfect cheekbones and that scared look that predominated Kurt's features beforehand, and said enthusiastically, "The Warblers are like rock stars! Come on, I know a shortcut!"

Then, without even knowing why he did so, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along. They ran across the vast and numerous hallways which were ever-so-familiar to Blaine's eyes. But as he watched the new kid, he saw that awe and wonder flooded his eyes, and he smiled privately, recalling his first days at Dalton.

And then they reached the common room. Kurt mumbled something incoherent about sticking out; Blaine smiled at him reassuringly and stepped into the midst of the rest of the Warblers. Kurt gave him a questioning look, Blaine, muffling a snicker, just winked at him and nodded to his friends to begin.

Wes and David, his best friends, being seniors and therefore heads of the Warblers, signaled the rest to start.

There started a low hum, and Blaine saw Kurt's eyes widening with wonder as he recognized the tune, and smiled as he began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch-line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down_

_D-a-own_

Blaine had to stop himself from laughing and concentrate on the lyrics as he saw how shocked Kurt was that he was singing an acapella version of a Katy Perry song.

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things where kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now ever February_

_You'll be me Valentine, Valentine_

As the words came out of his mouth, Blaine found himself somehow singing directly to Kurt. The new boy whom he had met merely five minutes ago. Blaine found this very unnerving and, beside him, Wed and David looked with confused expressions from their prized lead to where his eyes were staring and saw a terrified young boy whom they didn't know and then looked at each other, still making the appropriate sounds for the song.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

While Blaine was getting into the song as usual, Wes closed up to David and raised his eyebrows. David merely shrugged, having not seen Blaine since their last class together, and due to the fact that Blaine was almost always late for their impromptu performances in the common, he could not have known who the heck the new kid was and what sort of strange new feelings Blaine – the hopeless romantic, yet somehow perfectly masculine, diva of the Warblers – could have already managed to develop towards him.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now, baby, I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

As the rest of the Warblers continued to harmonize the instrumental part of the song as they've been practicing for two weeks now, Blaine observed Kurt fully. Kurt's facial expressions were moving so rapidly it was hard to determine what his main feelings were: there was obviously wonder at the sheer adoration that the rest of the boys expressed towards the Warblers, watching them hooting and clapping vigorously as they sung; then there was appreciation of the room which came across his face as adoration for old style; but then his face came back to the wonderment at the fact that there was no laughter at the fact that a glee club composed entirely out of teenage boys were performing a song by a female that was clearly directed at a man. It was then and there that Blaine discovered that something more that was clearly missed upon their first meeting. _Holy crap_, Blaine thought, _he's me_.

Naturally, being the lead of the Warblers ever since his freshman year, Blaine had never missed his queue. So now, after observing all this, he merely had to listen for two beats, get in the mood and wail when it was his turn and continue singing. And while he was doing this, he noticed how taken Kurt was by his performance, and smiled slightly. And then it was time to end the song:

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

The room erupted in cheer, and Kurt was the one clapping the hardest, looking flushed from excitement at the sight of such a performance.

After freshening from the performance, Wes, David and Blaine spotted Kurt standing near the doorway, looking at everyone but them. They noticed that several other boys looked at him with odd expressions, not fully understanding who he was or what the hell a boy dressed like _that_ is doing amidst all the uniformed school-boys. Wes smiled knowingly at Blaine and gestured to him and David to follow suit.

Wes went up to Kurt, with Blaine and David at his flanks, and tapped him gently on the shoulder. Kurt jumped slightly, looking up, terrified, at Wes; but seeing Blaine behind him, who gave him an encouraging small smile, he gave a small smile at the Asian teenager who extended an arm, and said, "Hey, welcome to Dalton Academy. You don't seem from around here."

"I'm Kurt, I'm new."

Blaine chuckled and said, "Kurt, it's all right if you've just come to look around."

Kurt's eyes bulged in their sockets, causing all three to chuckle, and then he blushed and lowered his head, "Fine." He drew a breath and continued, "My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm from Lima's McKinley High School's glee club, New Directions. I came to spy on you. Can we just get to the beat-down?"

The three of them stared at each other, not quite expecting this amount of hostility and bluntness from such a delicate looking boy.

Blaine stepped forward and rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders, about to comfort him.

What neither of them expected was the warmth that suddenly engulfed both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt felt as though suddenly someone has switched on the heater inside of his body, and all of his worries that seemed to whirl in a blizzard outside just quieted for the brief second when Blaine touched his shoulders. For Blaine, it was as though he had just stepped into a cozy room, where a fire was waiting for him, inviting him in.

Blaine let go of Kurt's shoulders and looked into the terrified boy's eyes.

"We are _not_ going to beat you up. What gave you this awful idea?"

Kurt just shrugged. "That's what the idiots in our glee club would've done. Or, at least, the other glee clubs we've come up against would've done to us."

Wes looked at David, who looked at Blaine, who continued staring at Kurt. Then, recollecting himself, Blaine went on, "Come on, let's sit down and talk it over, ok?"

Blaine and Kurt were now seated at the Dalton's other common room, the one designated for studying, which was at the moment unoccupied, sipping scalding lattes, courtesy of Blaine.

What neither of them knew was that they were being observed by about five other Warblers, situated right outside the window, peeking inconspicuously.

Kurt had just finished telling Blaine that he was being bullied by a really big, annoying, and stupid (Blaine had to laugh at Kurt's addition) football player, and was basically living in a hell back at McKinley.

Blaine listened to all this very attentively, and sighed. His first assessment of Kurt was exactly right – he was him. Kurt was experiencing exactly what he had had to go through back in the days before Dalton. He closed his eyes, trying not to stare in to the terrified eyes that made him want to just go over there and hug Kurt so tightly as to express how much he felt for his fright, and then sighed.

"Well, as far as I can see it. You have two options."

Kurt looked expectantly at Blaine.

"You can either come here – where we have a non-bullying/harassment policy, but that will cost you quite a bit."

Kurt's eyes, which lit at the thought of coming to Dalton, dimmed slightly when the subject of payment.

"_Or_ you can put a stop to this."

Kurt's face was all puzzlement, "How?"

"Confront him. Call him out. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt."

Blaine rose from his seat and went up to Kurt, whose eyes began to brim with tears, and knelt beside him. He took his hands, and Kurt looked down at him.

"If you need anything, _anything_, call me, ok? Or text me."

Kurt nodded and Blaine just gave his hand a tight squeeze.

From the other side of the window, out in the Ohio cold, there were five chuckling Warblers: Wes, David, Reed, Nick and Jeff were rolling on the grass outside the Main building of Dalton campus.

"I _knew_ it!" breathed Wed, "I just knew it."

David was the first to stop laughing. "Wait, this puts a problem in our way, though."

The other looked at him, not understanding.

"With Blaine's head wrapped around Kurt, how the hell is he supposed to focus on Sectionals and beat Kurt's school? Maybe Kurt really _is_ a spy?"

Blaine couldn't concentrate the following day at school. All he could think about was how Kurt was going to confront that bully of his, and his mind kept straying back to Lima, even though he's never been there in his entire life.

He tried telling himself that he was this worried just because he's already been there. But as the day progressed, he found himself not only staring at his Blackberry but also doodling on his notebook, and all the doodles that he's done so far have been of a pair of eyes under absolutely matriculate groomed eyebrows.

In the middle of History class, he just gave up on listening to the teacher and stared at the fifth pair he drew that day, and came to the realization – _I need to talk to Kurt_.

Just then his Blackberry vibrated and a text message from Kurt appeared on the screen: _- Help! Come to McKinley ASAP – Kurt_.

It hasn't been an hour since Kurt has sent Blaine the urgent message that Blaine showed up at the gates of William McKinley High School. Of course, he came in his Dalton Academy uniform; he just came out of class. So when he walked up the steps of what looked like the Main building, students who were either rushing to or from class kept eyeing him suspiciously, wondering what in the world would a prep student be doing in a public school.

And then he found him, seated in on the lid of a toilet seat in the boys' bathroom, the door open, hugging his knees to himself and crying.

When Kurt saw Blaine, he got up and hugged him, unable to speak.

Blaine calmed him down and sat him back on the lid.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" he would kill that bully, whatever-his-name-is.

"No."

"Then why was your text so urgent? Why are you crying?"

Kurt was breathing very quickly and looked up at Blaine with ashamed eyes. "He kissed me."

Blaine looked confused.

Kurt breathed deeply and said, "He kissed me after he shoved me and I yelled at him to stop picking on me."

Blaine nodded and motioned to Kurt to get up, "Come on, let's find him. What did you say his name was?"

"Korofsky, and I didn't say it before."

Blaine chuckled, embarrassed, "Right."

Blaine and Kurt walked up the steps to the Junior building. Blaine still wondering why on earth have a Main building if you divided them into grades anyway, when Kurt nudged him and held on to his arm. Blaine looked up and saw a massive teenager, who looked more like an adult, coming down the stairs towards them, wearing a WMHS jock jacket.

"That's him," Kurt whispered, frightened.

Blaine breathed and stood in front of the boy.

The boy looked from him to Kurt and then jeered at Kurt, "This is your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Kurt paled, Blaine blushed slightly, remembering his recent pining, but quickly recovered and said, confidently, "Hey, I'm Blaine. Korofsky, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering whether we could talk."

Korofsky took one good look at Kurt's frightened face and at Blaine's determined one and before walking away, said, "I gotta go to class."

Blaine wasn't going to let him off that easy. "Kurt told me what you did."

At this Korofsky turned, paling, but he said, as nonchalant as possible, "Yeah? What's that?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded, and said, "You kissed me."

Korofsky hushed him and began stalking off.

Blaine walked after him, saying, "Hey, it's ok! We know it might be a little confusing, but we can help! You're not alone."

_I really hope it won't come to singing_, Blaine thought bitterly, _this guy could take me easily_.

Just as that thought crossed Blaine's mind, Korofsky launched at him. Hissing malevolently, "Shut up! You have _no_ idea what you're talking about! If I ever hear anybody talking about me at this place you're dead meat! You hear me, poser?"

But then, Kurt made an unexpected move. He shoved Korofsky off of Blaine, yelling, "Stop it!"

Korofsky, either shaken with what he had just done or by Kurt's reaction, let go of the situation and just walked away.

To alleviate the mood, Blaine tried sarcasm, "Well, he's not going to come out anytime soon." But to his amazement, after that act of bravery, Kurt simply crippled and sagged onto the metal stairs.

Blaine sat next to him, looking into Kurt's face. He was amazed to find tears in his eyes again, and cursed himself for coming and bringing up the situation again, but then remembered that Kurt had asked him to come. So, gently, he asked, "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

Kurt sighed and smiled bitterly, "Until today I haven't been kissed."

Blaine stared at him.

"At least, when it counted."

Blaine nodded, and tugged Kurt with him. When Kurt gave him a questioning look, he said, "I'll buy you lunch."

At Breadsticks, the ultimate hangout in Lima, Ohio, Kurt and Blaine sat across each other, eating lunch, courtesy of Blaine.

Blaine had a hard time not staring at Kurt's tear-stricken face as he slowly chewed his spaghetti and meatballs. So he made Kurt ramble about his glee club, New Direction, while he was pondering over Kurt's hair, wondering what the hell was he doing to keep it in such a perfect condition; then he went over to stare at his eyebrows, marveling at how persistent Kurt seemed to be at grooming himself; then he turned to his eyes. Those eyes that struck him since they had first met on the staircase at Dalton.

"… and then there's Mercedes."

Here, Blaine noticed that Kurt had shown some affection towards the girl named Mercedes. Till now, he just gave out arbitrary facts about the various members, excluding his semi-stepbrother, Finn, and the Coach, Will Schuster. But when he came to Mercedes, his face warmed up in a kind smile. "And who is Mercedes?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, seeing his encouraging smile, Kurt just sighed fondly and said, "She's just about the cutest thing alive. A diva, like me."

Blaine chuckled quietly.

"She's black, of course, so she's practically the next Aretha Franklin."

"That talented?"

"You have no idea. But since Rachel is the next Barbara, nobody would let her sing as much solos as she would like. Which makes rehearsals that much more interesting."

"That's quite a group you've got there."

Kurt just smiled sadly.

Blaine did not miss the sadness, "But…?"

"_But_ there's always the issue of me being the only out gay at school, which naturally puts me on a different level from the others – both girls and guys. I can't sing with the guys, 'cause either they're not as accepting as Finn, who has no choice because of his mom, or Mr. Schu just thinks that our voices would clash. And I can't sing with the girls since they always think I'd steal their thunder."

"Which you will?"

"Without a doubt." Kurt smiled triumphantly, but that smile didn't last for long. "But that's not what's getting me down."

"It's that Jock, right?'

Kurt nodded.

Blaine extended his arm and touched Kurt's hand that rested on the surface of the polished table between them. Ignoring the fact that the hand was probably the softest thing that he had ever touched, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled encouragingly. Kurt smiled a little, and then his face became confused.

"Why are you helping me like this, Blaine? I mean, sure, I'm grateful and all. But don't you have classes or something? Homework? Warblers practice?"

Blaine looked at him, honestly wondering how much the boy really cared about all that he missed just to help him out, and smiled. "Well, you really remind me of myself before I came to Dalton. See, a bully used to make_ my_ life a living hell, and instead of confronting him, like I told you, I ran."

Kurt raised one perfect eyebrow in wonder, and Blaine had to resist the urge not to sigh at his perfection, and continued, "Yeah, I know. Hypocrite little me. But seriously, Kurt, if you need _anything_, let me know."

His hand still hadn't left Kurt's.

Back at Dalton, the Warblers were held in an emergency meeting. Wes and David had called everyone into the common room, and now that they were all assembled, Wed began.

"Ok, Warblers, we all know that Sectionals are in a month from now, but I think we may have small problem. A spy."

All the Warblers' ears were now pricked.

"We all know that in order for us to win Sectionals we have to be phenomenal. Now, our competition this year are The Hipsters."

Reed groaned, "Again? Those old people never give up, do they?"

There was a murmur of agreement that was silenced by a look from David.

"And the McKinley High New Directions."

Jeff's brow furrowed. "Hang on, isn't that the school where that new kid said he was from? They guy Blaine is totally crushing on?"

There were a few chuckled, but when Wes nodded, they all stared.

"Exactly. Blaine is right now in Lima due to an urgent text from Kurt, the kid we caught spying on us. Now, we're not sure if he was a real spy or not, but until we figure it out we can't take any risks."

Just then, Blaine walked into the room.

"What's this? How come I didn't know there was an emergency meeting?"

Wes sighed, "Because the meeting's about you. I think I speak for all of us when I say, Blaine, we don't want you seeing Kurt anymore. Until Sectionals is over and we've beaten both the Hipsters and New Directions, we can't afford the risk of him being a spy in their favor, no matter how adorable or cute he is."

Blaine just stared. "Are you even listening to yourself?" he burst. "Kurt texted me today because he was bullied by this idiot who seriously scared the living crap out of him! I wouldn't have gone to Lima had it not been a real emergency!"

Meanwhile, in Lima, Ohio's William McKinley High School, Kurt Hummel was trying to recollect his thoughts from his lunch with Blaine at Breadsticks. He was sitting in the Choir room, the one place he knew for sure that David Karofsky would never visit – either out of fear of being caught there by his fellow Neanderthals or that he didn't even know this room existed. Kurt wished it was the latter.

He's been taken with Blaine ever since he saw him perform "Teenage Dream" during his Dalton espionage-gone-faulty, as he liked to call it, though Puck and Sam would probably not even understand what the hell he meant. Just then, Finn walked into the room, wheeling Artie in front of him, followed closely by Puck, Sam and Mike. And then realization hit Kurt like a bucket of ice – he was crushing over Baline the same way he had over Finn and Sam not too long ago. Granted, Blaine was gay – progress! – but that didn't mean he was necessarily into him as much as Kurt was. Besides, he knew the guy for barely three days, he should let it go.

He then noticed that the entire glee club was already assembled, and Mercedes has taken her usual place beside him, smiling kindly. It was the day before the girls' male-group performance, and Mercedes would not say a word about what songs they were going to do. Typical.

At Dalton, Wes and David were looking at each other meaningfully while Blaine was talking. He was retelling them everything he had gone through while assisting Kurt with his Karofsky situation, and then the lunch at Breadsticks. When he had come to the details, Wes put up a hand.

"Dude, I understand the appeal. Well, not really…"

David snorted.

"But anyway, stop it! He's going to cost us Sectionals with the amount of whatever-it-is he has over you! Snap out of it!"

Blaine buried his face in his hands, "I can't! I think I've fallen in love."

David and Wes looked at each other again, and together they sighed.

After a few minutes of ramblings by Mr. Schu, Kurt's ears pricked when he heard the following lines, "Coach Beiste has quit."

There was an uproar from the footballers of the club, and Kurt raised his eyebrow at Mercedes who gave him a _what-the-hell_ look. Then when they discovered what had really happened – the boys, and Tina, pictured Beiste while cooling off – Kurt had to stifle a giggle and Mercedes excused herself to the bathroom.

When practice was over, Finn huddled up the guys, including Kurt, and asked, "Ok, who's the idiot who told Schuster?"

Sam and Mike raised their hands. Puck made to jump at them, but at Artie's warning glare, he stayed put. Kurt was confused.

"Puck?"

Artie just shook his head.

Finn breathed deeply and said, "Ok, listen. We need to find a way to get Besite back, she was the one good thing that ever happened to the Titans."

Kurt raised his hand, "As much as I find this surprising, I agree with Finn. We need something drastic to get Beiste back, have you seen how little slushee facials we've had since you guys actually started getting good?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"So, as much as I want to do Diana Ross," Kurt here ignored Artie's groans and the rest of the boys' confused looks at they _still_ didn't know who Diana Ross was, "I think we should do something that expresses how you feel about Beiste. Finn, go."

"She's bad-ass."

"Puck?"

"Totally adorable."

They all gave him strange looks.

"Sam?"

"Pretty ok."

"Artie?"

"She rocks."

"Mike?"

"Mmm… she's better than Coach Tenaka, that's for sure."

Kurt sighed, not as helpful, but he had a pretty good idea of what the girls would choose – considering that it was going to be Rachel's choice – and therefore had devised the perfect mash-up that would also help the guys, gain them a win over the girls and would help him in further assessment of Blaine. "Ok, before we go into songs, would anyone object to me bringing a friend to watch?"

They all stared.

Finn approached him, gently, "Kurt, do you have a boyfriend?"

Kurt blushed and punched his arm. "No! And he's just a friend. Do you guys mind?"

Smirking to each other, the boys had given their consent to allow Blaine coming to their performance.

"Now, I _think_ we should perform a mash-up by Stop In the Name of Love and Free Your Mind. Any objections?"

Artie looked pumped, the rest looked confused, and this was good enough for Kurt.

Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_The guys & I R doing something awesome. 2morrow, 4 o'clock. You in? – K_

_Sure! Where? – B_

_Auditorium, just ask main office. DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT! – K_

Blaine chuckled sadly and closed his phone, trying to bring his mind back to algorithms.

Kurt peeped from backstage at the expectant girls, Mr. Schu and Coach Beiste in the audience seat, but saw no sign of Blaine. He sighed and turned back to the rest of the boys. Smiled, and said, "ok, boys, let's go.

The curtains opened and the music began to beat, just as a uniform-clad teenage boy slipped into the row just above the teachers, unnoticed by them or the shocked teenage girls up front.

_Here we go!_

_Stop! In the name of love!_

_Before you break my heart!_

Just as Artie and Puck had begun their solos, Kurt saw him.

Sitting there, legs crossed, staring at him intently was Blaine, the Warbler. Kurt blushed deep scarlet, causing both Mike and Finn to give him a weird stare, they tried to understand what was going on, but since Mike wasn't a good singer as he was a dancer and Finn wasn't a good dancer as he was a singer, they both had to concentrate.

_Before you can read me_

_You've gotta learn how to see me_

_I said_

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Think it over_

_Free your mind and the rest will follow_

_Be color blind, don't be so shallow_

Then it was Sam's turn to solo, and the boys began descending upon their audience. Kurt, determined not to let Blaine see how affected he was that he actually showed up, even though he was fashionably late, began grinding playfully against Mercedes' knees, causing her to roll over, laughing.

Blaine, seeing this, thought about what Kurt has said about Mercedes earlier that week in Breadsticks and smiled fondly. The underdogs who got trodden came together. But then he noticed something more. Even though Kurt was a boy, and he was singing with the rest of the New Directions' male ensemble, he wasn't truly a part of them. They didn't reject him obviously, the one Blaine identified from Kurt's descriptions as Finn, the massive footballer, kept throwing him odd looks at his exuberant behavior but said nothing; the rest simply didn't acknowledge his presence there and merely focused their entire performance on impressing the husky female Coach, their director and their girlfriends.

At this, Blaine's smile tightened, and at that moment he vowed to do whatever possible to make Kurt feel welcome wherever he went.

Kurt noticed Blaine throughout the entire performance, even though he attempted at focusing on Mercedes, and noticed that even though Blaine smiled the moment they descended the stage, his smile became cold as the song came to a close and they circled Coach Beiste.

Kurt cursed himself and hoped that he would be able to try something else to make Blaine his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The Substitute

Kurt was trying to focus his mind on the fact that his second favorite lesson was about to begin rather than wander off to Dalton, where he was sure Blaine was having a fun, bully-free time, when the strangest thing occurred.

Instead of the usual teacher, Ms. Noel, in stepped a beautiful, tall, blonde woman wearing a tight top and a mini skirt.

The atmosphere in the classroom changed palpably. The woman whispered something to three of the girls who sat up front; they smiled hugely and stepped to the front of the class. The woman then stood to face them all with a very attractive smile.

"Hey, everyone! My name is Holly Holiday; I'm going to be your substitute for this week's English class, any objections?"

The class cheered and Miss Holiday yelled, "Hit it!" and music began blaring from the boom box that was perched on the teacher's desk.

Kurt's eyes brightened as she began singing "Conjunction Junction" with the most incredibly seductive approach. _Maybe I should do something like that to get Blaine to notice me_, he thought, _do something obviously silly in an attractive way_. Then his train of thought was side-tracked by a nudge from his neighbor, Brett.

"Are you on anything? 'Cause this is trippy!"

Kurt had to stop himself from gagging at Brett's horrible breath.

"You smell homeless, Brett. Homeless!"

At Dalton, Blaine was sitting in the common room, staring at one his doodles from class.

Wes, Reed, David and Jeff were sitting next to him, not noticing him as they read their books.

Blaine was trying to figure out a way to make Kurt forget about what had happened last week when a thought struck him – they were performing _Rent_ in the local theatre, maybe he would like to go. And he already had two tickets. How could he have forgotten about it?

Immediately, he fished out his cell-phone. David looked up at the sudden movement, saw Blaine's distracted look, sighed and returned his head to his book.

_They're doing Rent at the Westerville local theatre. 2 tickets – in? – B_

The response was so quick; Blaine had to do a double take before reading it.

_Duh! – K_

Blaine smiled to himself, and then went up to his room to finish up his homework.

Kurt and Mercedes were just getting in line to get their lunch in the McKinley cafeteria, Kurt helping himself to some salad.

Mercedes was fantasizing about their weekend shopping spree.

"So we have to get there extra early or all the good things will be taken!"

Kurt looked at her questioningly.

"Hello! Shopping spree? Friday? You? Me? Awesome?"

Kurt's face fell, "Sorry, Mercedes, Blaine got us two tickets to see _Rent_ this weekend."

"Us as in all of us?"

"I think he could score only two."

Mercedes raised her eyebrow at Kurt as he continued on in the line, avoiding her eyes.

"Are you two dating? Because I think you need to come clean."

Kurt blushed to the roots of his perfectly smoothed hair. "No!"

Mercedes giggled, "I knew it! You have a crush!"

Kurt hushed her quickly, and as soon as she got her potato tots and they sat down, Mercedes proceeded to skewer Kurt with questions.

"So… what's he like?"

Kurt blushed deeply as he recollected his perfect memory of Blaine Anderson and sighed. "He's the most perfect person I've ever met."

Mercedes looked at him, noticing that his expression was flitting between utmost pleasure and misery. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't notice me."

Mercedes patted his arm, sympathetic. Then her faced lightened up. "You want to impress this guy, right?"

Kurt nodded, "More than anything."

"Then get ready to blow his mind, 'cause you and I are gonna shop till we drop tonight and he won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Kurt smiled at her, grateful for having such a good friend.

He then saw Miss Holiday passing by, and a thought popped into his head.

"Hey, Mercedes? Save me spot in Calculus, ok? I gotta run."

"Where are you going?"

"To save the glee club."

And before Mercedes could ask another question, he was off in the direction of the new Substitute.

Blaine was nervous as he approached the local theatre's massive building. He knew he shouldn't be, it was merely a nice pass-time with a friend. But somehow, he had a feeling that after this outing with Kurt, everything would be different.

He saw Kurt's jeep, and saw that Kurt was just coming out, and his jaw had dropped several feet beneath him.

Kurt was wearing a beige pair of tight pants that highlighted the slender bottom half of his figure, and an off-white knee-length overcoat that clung to his slim figure. The entire white ensemble was topped with a white barrette, like an icing on a wedding cake. Blaine's breath was caught in his rib cage, unable to quite take his eyes off of Kurt, and realized that he would never want to do so ever again.

On the other side of the lot, Kurt was nervously coming out of the Jeep that his father had returned to him, accepting the fact that his son's sense of fashion would not waver, at least until he was out of high school. He was sure he looked utterly ridiculous in the outfit that Mercedes had picked out from him during their post-school shopping spree yesterday. To be sure that he would look as perfect as possible, he sent the outfit to the dry-cleaner's and kept the ensemble in a vacuum sealed bag until the time has come to get it out and wear it for the occasion.

He turned around, searching for Blaine, and spotted the matriculate Warbler striding his way, eyes slightly glistening in the abrupt wind that had suddenly picked up. He was wearing regular jeans but his overcoat was clearly of some fashionable design. Despite this odd ensemble, he still managed to pull off that masculine look that even though it was clearly attractive to any female or female-minded person, it still had the soft touch of someone who had a certain something of the fashionable, as subtle as that something was.

Kurt was on the point of hyperventilation as Blaine stopped in front of him. His eyes had a gut-wrenching ravenous glint in them as they took in Kurt's appearance. But then, as though he had suddenly understood what he was doing, Blaine's eyes dimmed slightly and his smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Let's go?"

Kurt was only able to nod.

Even though he was singing with the actors throughout the entire performance, not missing a single beat or line, Kurt was super-aware of the fact that Blaine was only a touch away from him on his left, watching him.

Blaine, on the other hand, was absolutely determined on focusing his attention on the happenings on stage, but he slipped. His eyes constantly wandered over to his right, to Kurt, taking in his perfect facial features. His eyes, those electric blue eyes that reminded him of a Hawaiian sea, glistened with excitement at the sights and sounds that erupted from the direction of the stage; those perfectly rounded lips mouthing and pronouncing every line with perfect articulation. Here, Blaine had to rivet his head completely in the direction of the stage, afraid that he might be overcome with emotion and would be unable to hold himself back.

Just as Blaine turned to the stage, Kurt's insides churned and froze. He noticed that Blaine had watched him, and now he was looking ahead, a distant look in his eyes. Now he was sure that his plan was futile. Blaine only saw him as a friend and he should just give up on the whole peacocking plan.

Mercedes' phone vibrated during Miss Holiday's Spanish class, she looked and saw that there were two messages - one from Kurt and the other from Blaine. She had begged Kurt for Blaine's number just in case they would like to plan some bigger meeting, if Kurt ever felt uncomfortable being alone with Blaine. Something she hoped would never happen, they were so cute together. Besides, she already dished out to everyone they're dating, it would be awful if they saw it wasn't true. She hated being tabbed as 'Gossip Girl'.

The first one read: - _Not working. He looks weird. – K_

The second was: - _Emergency – Kurt's driving me nuts. Need u 2 come over 2 Breadstix and meet with me and Kurt. – B_

Mercedes looked confused. Then she understood the meaning of the two different texts and giggled.

To Kurt she wrote: _- Go 2 breadstix with him, meet u there – M_

To Blaine she wrote: - _C u there – M_

Then she focused on Miss Holiday's class as the young teacher said, "Mercedes, por favor, contarnos que hacias ayer despues de la escuela?"

Mercedes tried to remember the perfect form of answering the question: "Yo fui a shopping con Kurt?"

Miss Holiday smiled at her brightly and said, "Muy bien!"

Mercedes smiled smugly. _Thanks, Kurt_, she thought.

Since the local theatre was walking distance of Dalton, Blaine had walked there. But since they had planned to stop at Breadsticks, the most popular hang-out place in Lima, Kurt had to give him a ride. During the ride, they discussed the quality of the play they had just seen.

"Honestly, I think Maureen was wonderful," Kurt said, "She really looked as though she understood what the character was feeling at the moment."

"I agree, but I still say that she was pretty edgy and pitchy during the songs."

"Pitchy? She was perfect!"

Just then they pulled up in front of Breadsticks and Kurt and Blaine spotted Mercedes waiting for them at the entrance.

They both sighed in relief.

Even though Mercedes was sitting opposite Blaine and Kurt in the booth, the silence was intolerable. She searched for the waitress and flagged her down.

"Yes, how may I serve you?"

Blaine ordered lasagna, Kurt ordered a salad and Mercedes, after assuring that they had it, ordered potato tots.

Their drinks came and Blaine, with a sudden surge of inspiration, brought up the subject of gay marriage.

This kept them talking for a while, not noticing Mercedes in the heat of the discussion. Suddenly there was a loud clank in the aisle on Kurt's side. They looked towards the sound of the noise and saw that Kurt's fork had somehow managed to stumble its way onto the wooden floor. Kurt blushed deep scarlet as he got up to pick up the fork, mumbling something about instability as he sat back down.

Mercedes then sighed deeply and pulled Kurt with her, saying to Blaine, "Sorry, but I need to have a talk with Kurt, do you mind?"

Blaine, slightly taken aback by the suddenness of the whole situation, merely shook his head.

Mercedes cornered Kurt outside of the restaurant.

"What is wrong with you?"

Kurt gaped at her. "What are you talking about?"

Mercedes clicked her tongue in disapproval. "It's obvious that you're nuts about this guy. Why the hell do you need me there when it obviously just makes the situation more uncomfortable?"

Kurt blushed and said, "I wouldn't know what to say to him!"

"You don't know what to say to him now! Do you want _me_ to talk to him?" Kurt's eyes widened with fear, "No!"

"Then go out there right now and make yourself useful, while I go back home. I've had it with you two guppies."

And with that she left Kurt standing alone in the foyer of Breadsticks as she stormed back to her car.

Kurt came back to find Blaine already picking at his lasagna, his own salad waiting for him and he heaved a huge sigh as he saw that the tots would remain untouched.

He sat beside Blaine, and also began picking at his food.

After they had finished, Kurt drove Blaine back to Dalton. When Kurt was about to depart back to Lima, Blaine called out, "Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt lowered his window, "Yeah?"

Blaine's smile was huge, "I had an awesome time, looking forward to the next." And with that he disappeared into the giant building that was Dalton.

Kurt just stared – next time.

_Huh?_


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Furt

Kurt was confused. His parents had ambushed him in the Choir room and were now leading him across the halls of McKinley, their arms linked into his in a restricting manner, until they found Finn.

Finn was also confused, especially since Burt, Kurt's father, began explaining how he had met Carole, Finn's mother, and that he took her to where they had first met, and then Carole, who seemed on the verge of exploding just blurted out- "He proposed!"

The two of them were laughing to themselves as Kurt and Finn simply stared, shocked. Kurt, who noticed first that they were just gaping like fish hurried to recover and wished the happy couple all the best, and immediately proceeded to observe Carole's engagement ring.

"Kurt," his father said, with a knowing smile, "as the wedding planner I want you to make sure of one thing – a good band."

Kurt stared – he was getting to plan his father's second wedding! And then two thoughts popped into his head. "Dad how about this? New Directions as your band?"

Finn smiled knowingly, they needed practice.

Burt stared; Carole stifled a gasp and looked up at Burt, who smiled at her. "That's a great idea son."

Kurt smiled and then beckoned his father closer, "Do you think it's ok if I invited Blaine?"

Burt just stared, "Blaine? Blaine who?"

Kurt just massaged his temples.

Finn proceeded to explain, thinking he knew who Kurt was talking about, "Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend from Dalton."

Burt and Carole stared at Kurt who shot a stare at Finn, as he quickly explained, "Blaine is _not_ my boyfriend, Finn. He is merely a guy I have met while observing the Dalton Academy Warblers in Westerville and he and I have bonded over the last two weeks. I just thought it would be a nice gesture."

Carole, seeing something more, said she wouldn't mind. Burt, after seeing how much this affected his son, merely said, "Sure, as long as he doesn't bring any weirdos to the wedding, I'm cool with that."

And that was that.

Upon waking up the next morning, Blaine found a letter shoved from underneath his door that looked like a formal invitation. He went to it, picked it up and stared:

_Dear Blaine Anderson_

_You are hereby formally invited to the celebration and unity of Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel in holy matrimony_

_The ceremony and part will be held in Lima, Ohio, at the local Conference Hall_

_P.S seeing as the wedding is in a week from the date in which this letter is sent, please call Burt's son, Kurt Hummel to confirm your arrival_

Blaine stared, a wedding? Kurt had never mentioned that his father was divorced, or anything. To be honest, he never mentioned his father, period. They were either talking about music, gay affairs or glee clubs. But he was certain that this was a big deal for Kurt, and he had already made a promise to himself to look out for him and to always be there for him. So he picked up his cell-phone and dialed up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Kurt, it's Blaine. Did I wake you up?"

_"No, no." – _there was a strange sound of a lid being closed upon some container. – _"something important?"_

"Uh, not something that would require an emergency. I just received the invitation to your dad's wedding."

_"Oh… and you wanted to say you're not coming?"_

"No! No! I will be coming, I was just surprised. I thought you lived with both your parents, that's all."

_"My mother died a long time ago, Blaine_."

At this, Blaine was at a loss of words. "I… I'm sorry."

_"It's ok, you didn't know. So you're coming?"_

"Definitely."

_"Great."_

"I'll see you then."

_"Sure._"

"Bye."

And just like that, Blaine was to attend his first wedding ever.

In Lima, Kurt was fidgeting with the lid of his facial cream. Now that his plan had worked flawlessly – he hired the New Directions as his dad's wedding band and managed to get Blaine to come as well – he was terrified. How the hell was he supposed to find a set list to give to Mr. Schuster that would not embarrass him in front of Blaine? But then he remembered something, if Blaine was to come, he would not be the only one under the spotlight, the entire glee club would be, and there was no way that mishaps would be obliterated.

_What the hell, might as well make fools of ourselves all the way_.

And on that note he departed to school.

The day of the wedding arrived.

The guests were already seated and the priest was already set by the improvised altar that Kurt had designed for the occasion.

Behind the curtains that separated them from the rest of the hall, the New Directions glee club were fidgeting with Carole Hudson-soon-to-be-Hummel and Burt Hummel in their midst.

"Kurt, are you sure this is going to work?" Burt asked his son, "You know I'm a horrible dancer."

Kurt turned his gaze from Blaine to his father, took one good look at him and said, "Just be grateful you don't have to sing and dance at the same time."

They all laughed nervously.

The music began, Bruno Mars's "Marry You" gently beginning to tinkle.

Finn took a deep breath and walked to the beginning of the aisle

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Rachel smiled hugely and ran up to her spot

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Slowly the entire club was out dancing in the aisle and around the guests, everyone clapping. Kurt, while fooling around with Mercedes, Tina and Mike, searched for Blaine and spotted him, pretty close up to the altar, looking at him intently. He was wearing a traditional tuxedo with a red rose pinned in, and to Kurt he looked dreamier than ever.

The vows were said, if slightly untraditional, and Burt and Carole were announced man and wife.

And then it was time for the party.

Mr. Schuster had agreed to sing for Burt and Carole in their first dance. As the song progressed, the newlywed signaled to the rest of the couples invited that it was ok for them to dance as well.

_I can hear the sound of violins_

_Long before it begins_

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and stifled gasps and giggles from the glee club behind him. He lifted his eyes slightly and saw a familiar hand extended in his directions; as his eyes went upward, he saw the owner of that familiar hand – Blaine.

"Would you care to dance?"

Kurt looked at the rest of the glee club, who urged him to go, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel smiling hugely at him.

No way out.

As Blaine and Kurt stepped out to the dance floor, there were a few murmurs at the odd couple. Carole and Burt, slightly surprised at this spur of events, simply looked at each other and smiled.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and hip and began twirling him to the rhythm of Mr. Schuster's singing. Kurt looked at Blaine, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Dancing."

"Yeah, but… why did you ask _me_?"

Blaine shrugged. "You're the only person I know here, besides Mercedes, that I know at this wedding. And to be honest," he leaned close to whisper into Kurt's ear, "You're the only guy I wanted to dance with."

He hadn't said 'only person', he said 'only guy', and Kurt had to blush at this.

At the New Directions' table, the entire glee club was staring at the newly added couple. Mercedes was smiling from ear to ear, Rachel was giggling non-stop and Tina just smiled kindly.

"I thought Kurt told me he wasn't his boyfriend," Finn said, slightly, dazed at the odd turn of events.

"Well, I guess that sometimes Finny doesn't know everything, huh?" Santana said, snickering at the two boys.

Just then, they saw Blaine whispering something into Kurt's ear and Kurt blushing deeply. All the girls awww-ed together and sighed, while the boys just gaped.

On the dance floor, Blaine continued steering Kurt until the song ended. When the last note played, Blaine pulled Kurt up so close that their noses brushed against each other. Kurt stared up into Blaine's eyes and saw something that made his stomach do a double-flip – his friends' bluish-brown eyes were not only warm, they blazed with an emotion so deep, that Kurt had to gulp in order to take it in.

The couples on the floor clapped, and Blaine and Kurt separated from each other, joining them in the applause, and returned to their seats.

Kurt sat next to Finn and Mercedes, giving them a look that dared them to say a word. The rest of the glee club behind him just giggled and snickered quietly, and he just didn't have the strength to hush them up.

Then it was time for the speeches. Finn had prepared a speech on his own, and Kurt was honestly afraid that it would end up in a disaster. Despite all his wheedling, he didn't manage to get a hole on the speech, but Artie did tell him that it was quite good, considering Finn's incapability with the English language. So Kurt let it be.

Kurt didn't really hear what Finn had to say about the couple, his mind was reeling from the dance and he was quite overcome with emotion – what had Blaine exactly meant when he said 'only guy'? Why did he choose _him_ to dance with in front of everyone and not Mercedes? But then he heard Finn calling his name, and blushed deeply has his new stepbrother unleashed endless compliments on him, wishing that Blaine had gone to the bathroom as soon as Finn stood up.

But Blaine was sitting there, listening intently to Kurt's new floundering stepbrother. He smiled when Kurt came into the speech, and he was pleasantly surprised to see the emotion with which he was speaking of Kurt's capabilities and personality, and his heart swollen with a feeling he could not really place. But then Finn spoke of the problems that Kurt has had at school, and Blaine realized that despite the offhandish air that Kurt spoke of his school, he was truly miserable there. He then decided that he would do whatever it he could to make Kurt feel safe, no matter what it took. He wanted to go up to Kurt and talk to him, but just then music began playing, and it looked as though the glee club were singing to Kurt, so Blaine sat back in his place, curious as to what they had planned this time. They were quite good.

Up front, Kurt was blushing from head to foot as the entire glee club rose in what Finn called 'a number in your honor' – he recognized the tune and wished he were buried six feet under the sea,

_Oh, her eyes her eyes_

_Make the stars seem like they're not shining_

Blaine smiled hugely, he was sure Kurt was blushing and the thought brought to him the image of Kurt blushing when he told him that he only wanted to dance with him. It wasn't that horrible blush that people usually had when they were embarrassed about something and made them look as though they were turning into tomatoes, it was a subtle blush. He had turned an attractive sort of pink that reminded Blaine of roses, and as he saw Kurt rising to dance up with Finn, he realized that Kurt needed a place where he could be comfortable with just being himself – no bullies, no harassment, no backtalk, just friends. And then he knew what he had to do – he had to convince Kurt to transfer to Dalton. But he knew that if he would suggest the idea to Kurt, the boy would merely protest.

As the song drew to an end and everyone went back to their seats, he saw Carole and Burt heading off to the hallway and quickly went into the shadows to follow them, unheeded by Kurt or anyone else.

Kurt had just seen his parents skulking into the hallway; clearly curious as to what presents have they received. Shaking his head incredulously, he looked up to see a shadow passing by, and saw that it was Blaine, trying to sneak out. Kurt's brow furrowed, but he was surrounded by so many people, that his absence would be noticed. So he just sat there, wondering.

Blaine caught up with the couple, and tried to get their attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

At the formal addressing, the couple turned and saw the young boy standing in the hallway, looking sheepish and sticking his pockets.

"Blaine?" Carole was confused. "What are you doing here, honey? I thought you'd be sitting with Kurt and the rest of the kids."

"That's the reason I wanted to speak to you two, alone."

Burt raised his eyebrow at him, "What happened to Kurt?"

"Oh, nothing serious! At least, not that I know! But it seems as though recent events have caused Kurt to be somewhat… distant in the past few weeks, have you guys noticed that?"

"Are you talking about that kid, Korofsky?"

Blaine looked at him, "Yes, sir. Now, I know it may not be an option for everyone. But I've seen bullies like Korofsky, and I know that they won't let go of Kurt. And as far as I can see, the only remaining option for Kurt to be safe in his school is to come over to Dalton."

"What makes Dalton so special?"

Blaine chuckled, "I can see your hesitance, sir. But to be honest, at Dalton we simply have a non-bullying harassment policy. That's it."

"And you came there, when?"

"A year ago, after I've been haunted down at my old school."

Carole lifted her eyes up to Burt, pleading. Her husband merely turned to the teenager, "We'll think about it, thanks."

"No problem. But please, don't let Kurt know that I talked to you. Enjoy your wedding gifts."

And with that, Blaine returned to the party.

Back at McKinley, Burt and Carole were saying goodbye to a terrified Kurt. Korofsky was to return the following day, and Kurt was trying to be nonchalant about that fact. Carole looked at Burt as Kurt went off to class, shoulders slightly slouched.

"Kurt!" Burt called after his son. "Wait."

Kurt looked at his father, confused.

"We've been thinking that maybe you don't have to stand Korofsky's bullying anymore."

Kurt stared from Carole to Burt, not understanding.

"Dalton," Carole said simply. "It's the best option."

Kurt's eyes widened, "No! You wanted to go Waikiki for your honeymoon! I can't let you throw all of that just to make me more comfortable! I can take Korofsky."

"Yeah, but for how long before he does something worse than just threatening?" Burt burst out, "I am not having my son being taunted at his school just because he likes guys and not girls. We've already figured everything out, you just say the word and we'll close the deal."

Kurt looked at his parents affectionately and hugged them tightly.

"I love you guys."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Special Education

Kurt woke up with a start; he was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling above and jumped out of bed, looking around, before realizing that he had not been dreaming. He really _had _moved to Dalton, and was now boarding there, too. He went up to his closet, eyes still groggy, to pick out one of his uniforms before noticing that there was a letter shoved from underneath his door.

Curious, he picked it up and recognized the hand-writing at once. Blaine.

_Congrats on making it to the Warblers yesterday._

_Meet me in my room after school, I want to show you something_

_Blaine_

Yesterday Kurt really nailed his audition for the Warblers, singing "Rose's Turn", having already an extremely positive feedback from his father.

But now he had another thing to worry about - Blaine. Ever since the wedding, he's been more than kind to Kurt; but he hadn't shown a single hint that their dance to Mr. Schus' edition of "Sway" meant anything more than just a friendly dance.

Kurt walked up to Blaine's room with a bit of a rush excitement. He was curious as to what in the world would spur Blaine to invite him just like that to his room.

Meanwhile, preparations were made in order to make Blaine's room more accommodating that it was at its present state. All the papers which were so far scattered across the room were now either filed neatly into their respective binders or thrown artlessly into the waste basket under his desk. Blaine took one sweeping look of the room and decided it was ok just as soft knock came from the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open slowly and in stepped a timid Kurt, looking around curiously.

Kurt stepped into Blaine's room rather shyly, not quite sure what to expect. The moment he entered, he looked everywhere but at his host, not quite able to make eye contact. He noticed that most of the room was bare, as the walls' panels were wooden and gave the room a slight look of anterior; then he looked at the floor, and saw that it was a wall-to-wall white carpet, the kind you would not get if you were either with children or clumsy. Finally, he looked to the area where Blaine was standing, the bed and desk area. The desk was absolutely buried under the mountains of paperwork. The bed was messy, the sheets rumpled and the bedcover thrown carelessly upon the dresser, the covers were just an unidentifiable lump on the bed. At last, he trained his eyes upon his host, who was in his casual clothes – grey sweatpants that were rather baggy on him, clearly bigger than they ought to have been, and a red turtleneck sweater that clung to his body in such a way that made Kurt blink twice.

Blaine walked up to him, not quite able to interpret Kurt's emotions just from observing his facial expressions.

"So what do you think?"

"You live alone, too?"

Blaine chucked, "Well, being gay has its perks."

Kurt just made a humph sort of sound at this, still staring around.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Blaine?"

Blaine played with his fingers and looked around. "Well, I thought I'd better do it if we were somewhere where I felt more comfortable than some public place like the common room or the courtyard." As he said this, he walked over to the dresser, where, unnoticed until now, was an acoustic guitar.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, slightly baffled, "You play?"

Blaine shrugged, "A little. Anyway, I wrote this song a while back, and I wanted to let you hear it, thought it might help you a little - you know, now that you're new and all. Anyway, here goes."

Blaine started playing, and Kurt just sat near Blaine's desk, too stunned at this revelation to say anything.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_And I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_And I've seen you cry_

_Felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

Kurt was just gazing at his new friend, speechless.

_That, baby_

_You're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

_Now, I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And feel you so close to me_

At this, Blaine pulled a little theatrics and inched up closer on his bed towards Kurt.

_So tell me_

_That, baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

_I still have trouble_

Blaine was strumming hard on the guitar, and Kurt was fighting back tears at the lyrics.

_I trip and stumble trying_

_To make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need them_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

Kurt put a hand on the guitar, stopping Blaine. Blaine looked up, confused.

"Didn't you like it?"

Kurt was wiping tears from his eyes, and laughed shakily, "No! Hell no! It's a wonderful song. You wrote it?"

Blaine only slightly blushed, "Yeah, just after I came to Dalton. You really think it's good?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine hesitated for a moment and then said, "I thought I'd play it for you since I know how hard it's been for you to go through all that crap in McKinley right now. I hope it's ok."

Kurt smiled, "Ok? Are you kidding me? With that voice and those lyrics? Come on! Who wouldn't like it? Thanks." And without any warning, he suddenly hugged Blaine.

Blaine was so taken aback by this sudden movement that he just sat there, frozen for a few seconds. But as the time passed, he realized that Kurt was indeed hugging him, and he reciprocated the affectionate gesture. He wasn't sure after that stupid spontaneous dance that Kurt was affected by it all.

Kurt, suddenly aware of what he was doing, leaned back a little and looked at Blaine, who was smiling at him, warmly, with another emotion in his eyes that Kurt could not fully understand, yet it tied such tight knots in the pit of his stomach that he had to remember how to breathe. It was like the wedding all over again.

Blaine let Kurt get back in his seat, but did not let go of his shoulders, clearly sensing that it would be ok if he tried something more. Slowly, he moved his hands up to Kurt's face, which immediately darkened as the boy blushed, and began leaning in. As he did this, he noticed that Kurt was also moving his hand towards him. At first, he fretted that Kurt might be trying to push him back, but then the hands came to form a sort of cradle around his neck, and stayed there.

Kurt barely knew what he was doing. Suddenly he was sitting there, in Blaine's room, hugging Blaine, and he was moving forward, closer towards him.

And then their lips touched.

At first, their lips just brushed against each other, barely touching. But then, somewhere deep inside, Kurt felt a surge of emotion and feelings that clearly screamed at him for more and the cradle of his arms around Blaine tugged a little, pulling him nearer. Blaine moaned and his grip on Kurt tightened as he pulled Kurt closer and leaned in further, deepening their kiss.

Kurt was feeling heady; he had never experienced so many emotions at once. He was surprised that Blaine had felt the same way about him – that he had wanted Kurt in this way, too. Then he felt a surge of pleasure as he drank in the amazing taste of Blaine's lips – salty, yet not too salty, the kind that always left a burning desire for more, combined with the heat and sweetness of the desire that surged through the pair of them; and then Kurt noticed that there was a speck of chocolate that remained on Blaine's lips from a past snack and it just drove him to go a little further, his tongue to protruding only slightly out of his mouth, to lick that little speck off.

Blaine, who could not believe that Kurt had agreed to this, was so drunk with pleasure that he did not even care that he might be breaching a few Dalton rules. Who cared about rules? He was kissing the most incredible person in the world. Kurt's lips were as smooth as ice, flawless, and sweet, as though they were some unknown form of ice cream, but laced with something else, causing the taste of them to be absolutely intoxicating. Blaine marveled at how perfect Kurt was when suddenly he felt his tongue on his lips; he opened his mouth in surprise and then their tongues met.

Both of their eyes flew open at once, they separated, staring at each other. Then Blaine closed his eyes and pulled Kurt back in, with no hesitation from the latter. As they sat there, lips locked in the heat of the moment, Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap.

Kurt just sat there on one of Blaine's knees, kissing him hard. All this time, his arms were locked around Blaine's neck.

Slowly, Blaine opened his mouth again, this time extending out _his_ tongue, searching for Kurt's. He met it at once. Their hands moved to caress each other's faces, as they sat there, kissing and breathing each other in.

After a while of this, their breaths had become so ragged that they had to take a break, breathing heavily. But Blaine did not relinquish his hold on Kurt, causing the latter to raise his eyes up in wonder. Blaine just smiled at him and stroked Kurt's cheek with such tenderness that Kurt's cheeks burned under his touch.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

Blaine was observing his blush, and was slightly distracted, "Sure."

"Why did you dance with me at my parents' wedding? I mean, sure, I guess now I know in hindsight, but… at the time, weren't you worried about what other people would have said?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled, "It wouldn't have mattered what other people said; I only cared about what you said. And your 'yes' was all I needed. Kurt," his face now grew serious. "I've never felt this way about any other guy. Sure, I've had crushes here and there," Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "but I've never actually felt this way before."

Kurt's breath was at his rib cage, "Felt how?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush, as he floundered for words.

Kurt was enjoying this, but at the same time so scared of what Blaine would say. Blaine was always the composed one. Where Kurt would dress absolutely ridiculous, Blaine would be the conformist. Kurt would jump up and down in excitement, Blaine would merely smile.

"I suppose I don't really know how to explain how I feel," Blaine finally said, "but all I know is that I would die before something bad happens to you."

Kurt gaped at him, Blaine's eyes were smoldering, causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

Then there was a soft knock on Blaine's door.

Kurt made to move from Blaine's lap, but he held him there, unperturbed. "Come in."

And in came David and Wes, searching the room for their quarry until their eyes fell on the couple. Their eyes bulged at the sight of Kurt on Blaine's lap, causing Kurt to blush so deeply that Blaine had to stifle a chuckle.

Wes was the first to recover and said, "Blaine, we just wanted to inform you that the registrations for the solos for Sectionals begin tomorrow. Let Jeff, Reed and… your boyfriend know about it and explain to them what we expect."

At the word 'boyfriend' David could not rein it in anymore and just burst out laughing. Blaine glared at him, as Kurt's blush deepened even more. The newcomers, after recovering from their fit of snickers, walked up to the new couple and congratulated them.

"It's about time," Wes said.

Kurt looked at him, questioningly.

"Do you have any idea how much blabbering we had to endure from this one while you were in Lima? Yeesh, I swear, I'm glad you transferred just so he would shut up.

Blaine smacked his arm and hugged Kurt even closer.

David and Wes exited the room, casting one last look at their friends and went out, laughing.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, "While I was in Lima? What did Wes mean by that?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Blaine!"

"Fine!" Blaine exclaimed, exasperatedly. "I've sort of… had a crush on you since we first met." Blaine's blush was impossibly deep right now.

Kurt gaped at him, "You…" Kurt was at a loss of words. He could not believe it. "All this time…"

Blaine smiled bashfully at Kurt, "And you?" he asked.

Kurt didn't answer. He merely hugged Blaine close to him; not quite believing that all this time Blaine had felt the same way about him.

Blaine's arms cradled Kurt, and they just sat there for a while.

Suddenly, Kurt's mind riveted back to reality. "What did Wes mean by auditions for solos for Sectionals?"

Blaine laughed, "You don't miss a thing, huh?"

Kurt merely shrugged.

"Each year we hold auditions for Warblers who have proved that they have the right attitude to lead a solo during Sectionals, Regionals or Nationals. This year, there are four contenders: Reed, Jeff, you and I."

Kurt looked at him, "I'll be competing against you?"

Blaine gave him a mischievous smile, "That's right. So you'd better bring it."

Rachel was sitting at the piano in the McKinley auditorium when Kurt finally found her. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" She ran up to him, hugging him. "Gosh, we've missed you!"

Kurt smiled at her, "Same here. What are you doing here all by yourself? Couldn't find anyone to sing to?"

"If only they'd let me. Schuster decided that this year Ken and Barbie and their doggie are going to sing lead in Sectionals."

Kurt looked at her, confused. She just shook her head.

"So what brings you back to Lima?"

"I kinda need your help. Warblers are holding auditions for solos at Sectionals…"

"And you have no idea what to sing?"

"Oh, no, I've decided already on 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina', but I need help with the performance. To be honest, as much as it pained me to admit it up till a week ago, you're the best New Directions has, Rachel."

Rachel, quite taken aback by the male diva's compliments, immediately stood up, searched through the Boom Box Kurt brought, and upon finding the desired song, began singing.

_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen I had to change_

At Dalton, Kurt was singing the same song that Rachel had sung in Lima. He was quite nervous, not quite sure how he was received by the rest of the Warblers.

_Couldn't stay all my life_

_Down at heel_

_Looking out of the window_

_Staying out of the sun_

He took Rachel's instructions to heart: 'Make sure that you feel the pain that the singer is feeling and then express it so that everyone can feel it with you.' And he did his best.

_Running around_

_Trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me, at all_

_I never expected it to_

_Don't cry for me, Argentina_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

He hadn't finished even one chorus of the song, when Wes and David put their hands together and Blaine stood up, beckoning Kurt to sit with him.

"Thank you, Kurt, we'll take your performance into consideration," Wes said, scribbling something in his note pad.

Kurt looked at Blaine, worried, "That bad?"

Blaine scooted over so that his lips were at Kurt's ears without the rest of them noticing as Reed stood up for his performance of 'Makes Me Wonder'. "Next time, don't try so hard."

Kurt gave him a look.

"Don't stand out. It's not what we're looking for."

Now that they were officially 'dating', Blaine invited Kurt constantly to his room, the latter accepting without hesitation.

Today, Blaine was quite worried that Kurt would rather stay in his room, but his worries were soon quieted when Kurt knocked gently on the semi-open door and entered.

His eyes were slightly red and Blaine immediately went forward and hugged him, "What happened?"

"I didn't get the solo, just like you thought. It's ok, Blaine. I… I guess I just have to get used to it."

Blaine smiled at him, understanding how hard it was for his boyfriend to get used to a new school, new people, new glee club, and held his face gently. Allowing Kurt the time to back away, Blaine leaned forward and slowly kissed him. Kurt's arms flung around Blaine immediately, one hand cradling his face the other groping at his hair. When they let go, Kurt asked, "So how was your audition?"

Blaine hoped he wouldn't ask that question and looked at him guiltily. "I'll be singing the lead and solo in Sectionals."

Kurt just stared. "What? You kissed me while knowing that you got the solo and I didn't?"

"Kurt, calm down."

"No! You know how much having a solo at Sectionals meant for me!" he gathered himself and breathed deeply. "I'll be in my room, please, until Sectionals, don't come see me." Unable to keep himself composed, he stormed out.

Blaine sighed. He was going to have to learn to cope with the diva side in Kurt just as much as Kurt would have to deal with that side of him.

A week had passed without Kurt speaking to him; Blaine didn't know what to do, when suddenly a thought popped into his head. He fished out his phone and dialed the one person he knew that knew Kurt like the back of their hand.

"_What up?_"

"Mercedes, it's Blaine. I need your help."

"_What did you to do Kurt?_"

Blaine smiled ruefully, she indeed knew Kurt better than anyone. "He didn't get the solo for Sectionals and I did, he wouldn't talk to me. It's been a week. How would you get him to talk about something or forgive you for having done something awful?"

There was a sigh and a pause on the other line. "_Don't do anything till Sectionals. Do you know what songs you're doing at the competition?_"

"Yes..."

"_I'm not asking you to tell me, but make sure that Kurt knows that if there are some lines that let it show that you still care for him, it's meant for him. Songs always get him soft as marshmallows._"

"Thanks, Mercedes. Break a leg there."

"_You, too. And don't you dare hurt my baby again, you got that?_"

"Loud and clear."

"_Later, dude._"

"Bye."

And at that moment, he knew what other ballad they had to sing at Sectionals and headed off towards the room that Wes shared with David.

Sectionals have arrived.

Kurt was furious at Blaine. He hadn't made one move to show that he was sorry for having lied to Kurt throughout the entire time they were rehearsing. Granted, they only rehearsed their group song and not once the solo that Blaine landed, but still – he expected Blaine to show some signs that he was slightly repented.

Blaine was supposed to perform his solo before the rest of the Warblers went up, so while they were backstage, the lead Warbler stared at the back of his now-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and sighed. He hoped that the song he had picked would help him.

Kurt could not even look at Blaine; he was so hurt that the man he thought was his one true love would do that to him. He knew, from gossip around the Warblers that he had picked a love song, but he was determined that whatever song he picked, he, Kurt, would remain unmoved.

Blaine stepped up to the stage and motioned to a few Warblers to join him. The Warblers in question sat behind various instruments with Blaine behind the piano. Despite his resolution, Kurt was intrigued; he knew that Blaine played the guitar, not the piano. They began playing a few bars, and Kurt's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Blaine had chosen _that _song. Now Kurt _knew_ he would not be able to stay mad at Blaine for long.

And Blaine began to sing, looking directly at the wings into Kurt's stunned face.

_At last_

_My love_

Kurt was speechless. As far as apologies went, this had to be the best he has received so far. Blaine's flawless voice rose and dipped with the harmony and lyrics, infusing them with new emotions that Kurt could not believe that he was expressing there and then, in front of so many spectators. He was being serenaded to in public! Kurt blushed. On stage, Blaine, noticing the change in his composure, smiled slightly and proceeded with the song, making sure that everything was as clear as crystal.

When the song ended, the entire audience was on its feet, clapping vigorously, as the rest of the Warblers joined the soloist on stage for their next number.

Kurt's face was pink, and he was standing in his position, not quite able to think coherently. He barely managed to be on cue for the harmonizing for the song as Blaine began singing.

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe_

_Of my left side brain_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

His theatrics were flawless as usual, but this time he directed them at Kurt. So there was no doubt in the mind of anyone watching to who he was singing.

In the audience, Mercedes was smiling from ear to ear, glad that Blaine was following her instructions and absolutely thrilled to see Kurt's pink face. She was slightly shocked that the solo went to Blaine at first, knowing how talented her best friend was, but when she heard what solo he had picked and saw his glances to the wings, she could barely contain herself and it took all her manners to not to jump up and down in delight. Beside her, Rachel was shocked – Kurt didn't get the solo, Blaine did, and he was _good_. She just hoped that Santana would do a good job. Finn was unable to understand what was going on – that kid whom he was sure was his stepbrother's boyfriend sang the solo and was now singing the lead, but he made it pretty obvious that Kurt was the one to whom he was singing. Why Kurt hadn't told him anything? Puck, after being rescued by Lauren from the port-a-potty, was looking at what was going on and his emotions overflowed, he was sad that Kurt had left school because of that jackass, Korofsky, and was glad that he was now ok. He looked to his left at Lauren, and saw that she was just staring blankly at the performance, as though nothing of it reached her. Beside him, Will Schuster was torn between various emotions – he was obviously glad to see Kurt fitting in so well with the Dalton Academy Warblers, but he fretted that their incredible performance would cost them a trip to Regionals. That Blaine kid sure was incredible.

_Tonight_

Once more, the crowd jumped to their feet. New Directions rose as well, on cue with Mercedes' encouragement. She applauded the loudest for her friend.

On stage, Kurt just stood there, the audience's applause just noise in his ears. He could not believe that Blaine had actually gone as far as insinuate that the song was meant for him.

Blaine was bowing his customary bow, and then sneaked a peek at Kurt. His face was so shocked that Blaine didn't know if it was good or bad and was now twice as nervous as he was before he performed 'At Last'. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all.

Mercedes was laughing, she knew that shocked expression on Kurt's face and couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

As they took their places in the audience to observe the McKinley New Directions' performance, Blaine saw that Wes had taken his place beside Kurt. But one look from him, and Wes suddenly remembered that he had something important to tell Reed and David, who sat on either side of Blaine and asked to switch places. Before he could even protest, Kurt found himself smushed between Blaine and Jeff. As soon as he sat down, Blaine turned to him.

"So what did you think?"

"What did I think of what?"

"Kurt."

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine, "Of course I thought your songs were incredible, Blaine. They always are. And yes, I forgive you. But I still don't understand what you're expecting of me."

Blaine just hugged Kurt and whispered in his ear, "That's all." And they just sat there until the music began.

As soon as the music began and Sam's voice echoed through the hall, Kurt buried his face in his hands and Blaine looked at him, puzzled. "What happened?"

"They're going to have Sam and Quinn duet, and they're incredible together."

And he didn't lie. The blonde couple was indeed very good and it seemed as though the song was really meaningful to them. The Warblers gaped at their competition. But slowly, they began to smile, they were good competition. When the rest of the glee club appeared on stage, Kurt and Blaine spotted Mercedes, scouring the audience.

Mercedes, from her place on stage spotted her two friends, hands linked on the hand-bar and smiled hugely as the song came to a close and they were about to start their second number. She winked at Kurt, who blushed, and she went to her second position.

Kurt's jaw dropped as the second song began playing, and it was obvious who the 'doggie' to whom Rachel had referred to earlier was – Santana was going to solo! The girls began moving their hips as Rachel and Brittney set a décor on Santana's perfectly sleek black hair, and then she turned, looking absolutely thrilled.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

The Warblers all drew a breath as they saw the performance. For those who didn't know Santana, she was like an angel. She was dancing and twirling perfectly, and her voice was absolutely mesmerizing. Kurt's mouth was still open, and Blaine beside him, laughed a little as he closed it. Kurt looked at him. Blaine simply shrugged and said, "Hey, not your fault. They're awesome." The rest of the Warblers looked at him. Jeff nudged him and asked, "Why didn't you say something about the angel?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and said, "She never did a solo before!" Blaine shot Jeff a warning look, "Jeff! Lay off Kurt." And the boy settled back to watch the 'angel'.

The performance was over and it was time for the votes. The New Directions took their seats in front of the Warblers and Mercedes sat right in front of Kurt. She turned, excited.

"Blaine! Good job!"

Kurt looked from his boyfriend to his bff with a questioning look. Mercedes laughed and Blaine looked embarrassed.

"I didn't know how to get you to forgive me, so I consulted Mercedes."

"And I told him that nothing can soften you up like a ballad."

Kurt blushed, "And you thought that 'At Last' would do the trick?" he asked Mercedes.

Mercedes smirked, "Well, I told him to sing a song. I didn't tell him _what_ to sing." She gave Blaine an appraising look.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who was looking at him, too. "You… you did that song all by yourself for me?"

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand, ignoring his spectators from behind, below and behind Kurt. "I thought that it will blow over, you know, you being mad at me. But it went on for a week, and I couldn't take it anymore. Kurt, you're too important to me for me to lose you over something as silly as solos."

There was an immense intake of breath from the girls, and a few nudges from the boys who observed the two.

Kurt blushed, it was as if he had just blended into the seat on which he sat. He looked down at Mercedes, Rachel and Tina who nodded encouragingly, and then saw Mr. Schuster, who just smiled warmly at the pair of them. He then turned his eyes back to Blaine and again saw that smoldering look in his eyes. But this time when he looked into his eyes, it was as if they had spoken to him. And what they said made the Warblers behind Kurt, who also saw this, gasp and the insides of Kurt to turn into mashed potatoes. His knees, even though seated, wobbled dangerously. He took a steadying breath and spoke.

"Solos aren't silly." Mercedes groaned, but stopped herself at a look from him. "Let me finish! Solos aren't silly," he said again. "But I agree, they shouldn't be what's holding the two of us together. I… I shouldn't have acted out like that. Sorry."

The New Directions girls were stunned. They had never heard Kurt apologize for anything – particularly for a reaction over _not_ getting a solo. They looked at Blaine with a calculative look.

Blaine, also aware of how important this apology is – coming for Kurt – hugged him. Not caring at the giggles from the girls, the snickers from the boys or the aww from Mercedes. He was just glad that Kurt wasn't mad at him, anymore.

Kurt was slightly taken aback from Blaine's openness. He hadn't told Mercedes or anyone about the new development in their relationship, and was now being hugged publicly in such a manner that obviously meant that there was something going on.

Blaine let go of him just as the judges went up the stairs to the stage, signaling all of the competing glee clubs to come on stage.

The groups assembled on stage. The Hipsters barely managing to stand by themselves, each one of them holding on to a stick; the Dalton Warblers were just standing there, looking tense, only Blaine and Kurt were holding hands. The New Directions were either staring at the pair or holding hands themselves, nervous. Mercedes waves at Kurt, who winked at her playfully, and Blaine simply hugged his shoulders, smiling at Mercedes, grateful.

The score announcer stepped on stage and announced that The Hipsters won third place. Then after much suspense, there was a tie. Both New Directions and the Warblers were going to Regionals.

There was uproar of applause and the two groups on stage burst into laughing and cheering and hooting. Blaine never let go of Kurt, and now that they were going to Regionals, he hugged him so tight, Kurt's face was red. After receiving several thumps on their shoulders from the rest of the Warblers, Blaine looked at Kurt, who was absolutely thrilled and kissed him right there on the stage.

There was utter silence throughout the hall. Mercedes giggled and the rest of the New Directions and Warblers stared for a minute or two, before erupting into applause. Then rest of the hall followed suit, cheering as they did.

Blaine let go of a scarlet Kurt, smiling at him, never letting go of him. Kurt hugged Blaine, much to the amusement of the spectators.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: A Very Glee Christmas

Christmas was all around.

Kurt was nearly giddy with excitement as the holiday slowly approached. He had planned on staying at Dalton with Blaine for the holidays, and could not wait for the last class to be over.

When the bell finally rang, he nearly ran out of the classroom, causing the Warbler members and his friends in the classroom to snicker. They already knew where he was heading.

Blaine was busy in his room, rewriting lyrics to his new song as a soft knock came to his door. "Come in."

He didn't notice who it was until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and found a flushed Kurt standing behind him, holding something behind his back.

"Hi," he breathed.

Blaine smiled, standing up, hugging him. "Hi back."

From behind his back, Kurt procured a rectangular package, wrapped in green-and-red wrapping paper and a gold ribbon and gave it to Blaine. Blaine made to open it, but Kurt held his hands.

"Please, don't open it till Christmas Eve."

Blaine was confused but complied. He placed the gift on the desk, above his lyrics and proceeded to hug Kurt once more.

Kurt sighed, and pulled back a little, looking at the papers on Blaine's desk. "What were you doing just now?"

Blaine looked at the direction in which Kurt was glancing, and passed his hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed. "I was working on a song."

Kurt's eyes brightened, "Can I hear it?"

Blaine glanced at him, "Are you sure? It's not finished."

But Kurt already plopped himself on Blaine's bed, eyes sparkling with expectancy.

Blaine sighed and picked up his guitar. "It's called 'Don't You'."

He started playing, the music slightly bouncy,

_Say_

_Wasn't that a funny day_

_Gee, it had a funny way_

_The way about you_

_Kind of glow of_

_Something new_

_Sure,_

_I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for the game_

_Kids like to play_

_And the rules we like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was gaping at him, blushing from head to foot, understanding for whom the song was intended.

_The sun_

_Telling me the night is done_

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun_

_Close your eyes and make it dark again_

_And kiss,_

_Here's a thought, so how about this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips_

_Are made of candy_

_After all, we need sweets_

_Every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

Blaine could not believe that Kurt had made him sing this in front of him; the song was incomplete and completely embarrassing. But he saw Kurt smiling encouragingly, albeit blushing like a turnip. So he continued.

_Here we are two strangers_

_In a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen to us next_

_Here we are with_

_Nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside_

_To lay this fire to rest_

_Go_

_How so very apropos_

_The goodbye justice_

_In his eye said hello_

_Oh all right, see you later_

_It's true_

_It's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference_

_If it all could have been true_

_I guess this is better_

_But don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_All those who want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

As Blaine played the last notes, Kurt's breath was stuck in his throat, he was unable to speak. The song made him feel strangely in various places he didn't even know he could feel like this. Blaine saw his shocked expression and chuckled, "That bad?'

Kurt's mind snapped back to reality. "Are you kidding? It was…" he floundered for words, "wow." _Wow, that was lame_.

Blaine smiled, "You can be honest, you know. It's unfinished."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "If you want to finish it, leave it like that. It's perfect… it's…" he couldn't finish the sentence; mere words could not express what he felt at the moment.

Blaine looked at him, not quite able to understand his expression."Kurt? What is it?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Nothing, it's just that I wasn't expecting _that_ sort of song. I expected something… Christmas-y."

Blaine chuckled. "Did you, now?"

Kurt blushed as Blaine played with his fingers. "I feel guilty about not giving _you_ a Christmas present."

"I think that song did the trick," Kurt said, smiling. He scooted on the bed, closer to where Blaine was seated on his chair and made to kiss him.

Blaine quickly responded, just before the door burst open and a whirlwind consisting of Wes, David, Reed and Jeff came in, causing the pair in the room to jump apart in shock and embarrassment.

Reed and Jeff sat on either side of Kurt's while Wes and David shoved Blaine onto the bed, as well, causing everyone to tumble into a huge human pile. If Blaine or Kurt had been angry before at this rude interruption, then now they were just laughing at their friends' silliness.

"Merry Christmas," the four of them cried out.

Then Wes emerged out of the knots of limbs, brandishing a white envelope with a red decoration and gold writing. "Blaine, the King's Island finally sent you a notification about this year's Christmas performance."

Blaine jumped out of the bed, grabbing the envelope and opened it, then groaned. Kurt looked up. "What's King's Island and what's so bad about a Christmas performance?"

Blaine ran his hand over his face, "King's Island is this theme park where they ask people sometime to come and perform on rather special occasions, such as Christmas. The bad thing about this year's performance is that I have to perform Baby It's Cold Outside with a girl, and the girl is Rachel Berry."

Kurt's face went white. The other four, noticing the tension in the room, made for the door as quickly as they could, shutting it after them.

Blaine hurried to sit beside Kurt and tried to sooth him, "Kurt, it's not like I'm going to fall in love with her or something."

Kurt glared at him, "I'm not worried about _that_. I'm worried about the fact that _she_ gets to perform in public, a Christmas song that I personally love, with my boyfriend!" He buried his face in his hands.

Blaine pulled his hands and made him look at him, smiling affectionately.  
>"Hey, listen. To be honest, I'd rather practice with <em>you<em> than with that weirdo that I don't even know. And if you'd like, you could come to the performance and watch. I grant you, it will be hilarious."

Kurt looked at him questioningly.

"A gay guy and a girl singing Baby It's Cold Outside? There's bound to be some inappropriate eye-batting, don't you think?" Blaine asked teasingly, causing Kurt to giggle.

"Then, you'd practice with me?"

"Like I have a choice."

At McKinley, Mercedes was marching up to the Choir room, sending anyone who took one good look at her face scurrying out of her way, fleeing her path. She entered the room, and walked straight up to Rachel, brandishing a white envelope.

"What the hell is this?"

Rachel looked at the envelope and smiled hugely, "It's the King's Island Christmas Spectacular," she said proudly. "I get to sing there."

"Exactly, did you see with _whom_ are you singing?"

At this, all the glee clubbers present looked up. Mercedes usually didn't get that worked up about who Rachel got to perform with at public events, especially as silly as theme park performances. Rachel merely nodded, looking unabashed.

"How _dare _you? You know how sensitive Kurt is when something like this happens."

"It's not like I took the part away from him."

"Yet you have no problem to perform with his boyfriend."

At this, the girls gasped and Santana shot Rachel one of her 'you bitch' looks. Most of the boys merely shrugged their shoulders at this, but Finn looked up and asked, "What's going on with Kurt?"

Mercedes turned on him. "Your little ex has decided to perform a Christmas love song with your brother's boyfriend."

"I didn't _decide_! They offered me an opportunity to showcase my talent and I took it," Rachel explained.

"Well, you'd better give it back!"

"No way!"

"Fine, but if I see one tiny flirting on that stage, you're going down, sister!"

Rachel looked at her, confused. "Since when are you going to theme park performances?"

"Since it became important to Kurt, since you are performing with Blaine, since he is Kurt's boyfriend."

Brittany looked confused, "Since when is Rachel trying to take Kurt's boyfriend?"

Artie merely sighed.

Back at Dalton, in Blaine's room, Kurt and Blaine were preparing themselves to practice for Blaine's grand debut with Rachel.

The music began and Kurt smiled timidly at Blaine, they had never practiced a love song together before.

_I really can't stay_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

_This evening has been_

_Was hoping that you'd drop by_

_So very nice_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry_

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

At those lines, Blaine had begun his theatrics, causing Kurt to blush. Blaine had picked up a scarf that was folded neatly upon the back of his chair and pretended to lasso it around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer.

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really, I'd better scurry_

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well, maybe just half a drink more_

_Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think_

_Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink?_

_No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how_

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

Blaine hadn't let Kurt move one inch away from him, so it was really as though he was observing Kurt's eyes, which actually tinkled in excitement and looked as if they were starts.

_To break the spell_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I have to say no, no, no, sir_

Kurt shied away playfully.

_Mind if I move in closer?_

Blaine kept on closing up on him.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_What's the sense of hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay_

_Baby, don't hold out_

_Oh, but (baby) it's cold outside_

_I simply must go_

_But, baby, it's cold outside_

_The answer is no_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been_

_How lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm_

_Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious_

_Gosh, your lips are delicious_

This time, Blaine pulled Kurt up really close and brushed his fingers against his lips, and Kurt thought that he could blush no more, but was proven wrong.

_My brother will be there at the door_

_Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

Blaine kissed Kurt for a brief second before his line

_Ooh, your lips are delicious_

_But maybe just a cigarette more_

_Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to get home_

_But, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me coat?_

_It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand_

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see_

_How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_Think of my life-long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_If you got pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay_

_Get over that hold out_

_Oh, but_

_(Ooh, baby) it's cold outside_

They finished the number, standing so close that their bodies were pressed against each other, feeling each other's breaths.

Kurt's hands were resting limply on Blaine's heaving chest and Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's slender body.

"Do you think you'd have a reason to be jealous of Rachel?" Blaine asked him.

"Only if you do it like that," Kurt breathed.

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt again.

It was the morning of the Christmas Spectacular.

Kurt had slept over in Blaine's room on the sofa, not quite able to suppress the pangs of jealousy he felt that Rachel was the one who got to sing with Blaine and not he. He woke up drowsily when a pillow hit his head.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Blaine was already up and looked at him, rather smug.

"What's the time?" Kurt asked, still sleepy.

"Nearly nine, we have to hurry if we want to make it there by half past ten."

"Right."

And with no further ado, Kurt hurried to get ready and the two headed down for breakfast.

The King's Island theme park wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't bigger than Six Flags or Sea World, but it was sure one of the biggest parks in Ohio so performing at the Christmas Spectacular was quite a big deal for whoever could or receives the honor.

Mercedes was sitting near the front with the rest of the New Directions when she noticed two Warbler jackets heading towards the stage, holding hands.

"Kurt! Kurt!" she yelled.

The rest of the club looked at the direction and immediately spotted the pair. They jumped up and down, attempting at getting their attention. The taller of the two turned, and upon seeing his best friend and his former glee club, waved, kissed his companion and hugged him, and only then hurried to join them. They giggled and snickered

Mercedes hugged Kurt. She had missed him terribly at school, and now that he was with Blaine she got to spend even less time with him than usual.

"You _are_ coming to the Championship game, right? We don't get to see you at all." She said this last with a pouty face that made her friend laugh kindly.

Finn thumped his back, "Come on, dude! Maybe they'll let you do an honorary kick or something." At this, everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm not that into football, but Blaine might. It's certainly a possibility."

Mercedes was satisfied. Then she noticed that Kurt was looking different, his face was somehow shining.

"Hey, have you been using some new cream or something?"

"No…" Kurt eyed her worriedly, clearly questioning her sanity.

"Just thought maybe… you look different. Everything ok with Blaine?'

Kurt nodded just as the said Warbler and Rachel Berry stepped onto the stage. Kurt bristled. To Mercedes' questioning look he simply shrugged, "Jealousy. Hate it."

Before the music began playing, Blaine took up the microphone and said, "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone truly special to me."

The girls behind Kurt, as well as Mercedes, aww-ed together, causing many of the spectators to join them – though some of them did not know who that person was.

On stage, Rachel was smiling at Kurt just as Blaine proceeded to name the said individual.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt could only stare. He received several thumps on his back, and he only managed to identify Mr. Schuster, Finn, Puck and Sam before the music began and Rachel began singing with Blaine moving gracefully around her, but still keeping his eyes on Kurt.

It was nothing like their performance back in his room, but Blaine still managed to make it seem so special that Kurt wished they were alone again. He was definitely feeling awkward at having all these spectators view Blaine's obvious flirts at him.

When the song ended, everybody was on their feet but Kurt, who was still stunned. He needed Mercedes to shove him in order to realize that if he didn't stand then Blaine would be offended. So he stood up, clapping mechanically with a silly smile plastered on his face.

Behind the scenes, Rachel tapped Blaine's shoulder. The Warbler turned to her, surprised.

"That was very sweet of you." She said.

"I figured what the hell? I mean, it's not like I mentioned he and I were dating, but still, felt right."

"Wish someone would do the same for me," she mumbled, face pouting.

Blaine put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, causing her to look up, "there's someone out there for everyone. The only question is when do we find that someone."

Rachel smiled as he went out in search of his someone.

Blaine found Kurt surrounded by the New Directions. The Warblers mainly spent the holidays with their families, so he wasn't expecting to see any blue and red except for Kurt.

Kurt turned to him, flushed, "Are you crazy?"

Blaine only smiled, "What? Isn't it customary for the lead singer to dedicate the song to a boyfriend or something?"

The others only snickered and giggled at Kurt's red face.

Finn came up to Blaine and shook his hand, "I think you and Rachel make a really good duet couple."

Kurt shot him a look and Blaine only shrugged. "Sure, she sings well. But I still stand by my statement from before, Kurt would've done it better any day."

"And with that I have to agree," Kurt said, causing everyone, himself included to laugh audibly enough for Rachel to hear and then skulk off, fighting back tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Sue Sylvester Super Bowl Shuffle

Kurt woke up to a strange buzzing noise.

He looked up groggily and saw that his phone was still on 'silent' mode and was vibrating, dangerously edging towards the end of his bedside table.

He reached his hand, saw the caller I.D and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Kurt! What happened? Why haven't you answered yet?"_

Kurt took a look at his calendar and mumbled, "Dad, it's Saturday. What's going on?"

Burt sounded furious. "_What's going on is that it's been nearly a month and we haven't heard from you in a long while._" Then Carole took the receiver and said kindly,"_We've just been worried about you, Kurt. Besides, next week is Finn's football Championship and we wondered whether you and Blaine were coming_."

Kurt's spirits lifted up. He had promised the others that he and Blaine will come, and he knew how much Blaine was into football, so he said, "Of course! I've already told the guys will be there.

Burt was on the phone again. "_Great. Just… make sure that…"_ Carole took over, "_We're very anxious to see you two. We'll see you then, ok, honey?_"

"Great. See you."

Kurt hung up and sighed, he was going to have to do something about his father. Since Burt and Carole discovered that he and Blaine were 'official', Burt had been trying to call Kurt endlessly, only to pester him about being 'appropriate' and 'responsible'. Kurt blushed at the thought and immediately turned to his wardrobe, trying to figure out what he should wear today.

Just then, a soft knock came on his door.

"Come in."

Blaine came in, still in his pajamas and looked a little worried. "Mercedes just texted me, saying she couldn't get a hold of you."

Kurt looked at him, oddly, "I was just talking to mom and dad."

Blaine's expression softened as he went up to Kurt and hugged him, "Good morning."

Kurt smiled and let go. "So, what happened?"

Blaine ran his hand through his un-groomed hair, which somehow seemed more attractive to Kurt than his usual matriculate self. "There's trouble with your brother's football team's Championship game. That freaky Cheerios coach of theirs... what's her name?'

"Sue?"

"Yes, Sue. She decided to take the Cheerios out to the Nationals competition on the same day as the Championship game, which means that there is no half-time show."

Kurt gasped in horror.

"And that's not the end of it. Apparently, the glee club coach and the football coach joined forces and are now forcing the entire team to perform with the glee club instead of the Cheerios. But since the footballers who aren't in glee hate it, they won't do it and quit the football team. Meaning, there are only five guys left on the team."

Kurt's head hurt. "Well, I _could_ play kicker."

Blaine gave him a funny look. "You play?'

Kurt lifted a warning finger. "Once! A year ago. Long story. So what did Mercedes want from you?"

Blaine's brow furrowed. "Well, she asked us to come to the Lima Bean to talk it over, maybe give them some ideas. She said she'd meet us there with Rachel."

Kurt's eyes brightened, "We're going to see Mercedes and Rachel?"

Blaine smiled kindly, "You've missed them, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Rachel and Mercedes were sitting in their usual spots in the Lima Bean, steaming drinks between their freezing hands, as Kurt and Blaine walked in.

Blaine motioned to Kurt to go over while he ordered their drinks.

Kurt immediately ran up to his friends, who stood up to hug him. And they sat down together, waiting for Blaine.

Mercedes cornered Kurt as soon as he sat down, "Ok, spill."

Rachel and Kurt looked at her. She made sure that Blaine was still in line before turning back to Kurt. "Something's going on."

Rachel stared while Kurt blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on! When he dedicated that song to you in the Christmas Spectacular I knew something was up, and you two have been acting weird lately. You've been blushing more than Ms. Pillsbury when talking about sex." Kurt blushed even deeper and Mercedes smiled, triumphantly. "I knew it."

Kurt hushed her, "Fine, we made out – and it was incredible."

Rachel giggled and Mercedes just smiled just as Blaine came back with two frothing drinks. He looked at them, "What did I miss?"

Kurt blushed and Mercedes just laughed, "Just making Kurt blushing, fun isn't it?"

Blaine smiled, "Sure is. So what exactly did you want us to come for?'

He stirred his own drink and passed Kurt his drink.

Mercedes sighed, "We heard from Kurt that you're sort of into football and we wanted to ask what the hell we are going to do with only five guys on the team?"

Kurt turned to Blaine, who seemed to mull it over. "Well, football regulations allow teams to play with fewer guys than the customary set-up, so basically you just need like four other guys to form a team. But since you guys seem to have lost the other players, you could do something else."

Rachel and Mercedes lifted their eyebrows. "What?" Rachel asked.

"Play."

At this, all the three stared at Blaine.

"There are no rules forbidding the participation of girls in the game, so I don't see what should stop you, if there is no other way to get the others back. Football is brutal, so I really hope it won't come to that.

Just then, Blaine and Kurt's phones beeped. They looked at the message and their faces brightened slightly.

Mercedes looked at Kurt, "What?"

"We kind of need to go back to Dalton, practicing for Regionals." Mercedes' face fell slightly, and Kurt hurried to hug her. "We'll see each other at the game, promise. I've already made mom and dad a promise that the two of us will go."

Blaine got to his feet, too, observing the two. "Hey, Mercedes."

Mercedes looked up at him.

"Don't worry. Kurt and I will be there, I swear it. And I'm sure you'll kick butt at the game and half-time show. You always manage to pull something awesome in the end, despite everything."

"That's true," Rachel murmured.

And the four of them laughed.

The Warblers were assembled in the common room, practicing harmonizing. Jeff was making his usual sounds of the drums just as the door opened and Blaine came in, twirling and dancing to the music before he began singing their practice song for Regionals,

_At first we started out real cool_

_Taking me places I ain't never been_

_But now you're getting comfortable_

_Ain't dong those things you did no more_

_You're slowly making me pay for things_

Kurt stared at him, sensing that this wasn't exactly what he wanted to sing at Regionals. And stood up with his hand up.

They stopped everything and looked at him.

"I'd like to suggest something.

"While we're practicing?" Wes demanded, "Kurt, this isn't the time."

"I think it is," Kurt insisted. "I just don't think that this song is appropriate when Blaine is singing lead."

There were murmurs all around the room and Blaine stared at Kurt, _what are you doing?_ He screamed in his head.

"I just feel that in order for us to win Regionals we have to sing something that Blaine feels comfortable with singing at the competition."

There was an outburst of rage from the council and Wes went up to Kurt, "Kurt, this is not the place to discuss this sort of thing." He then turned to the other Warblers, "Practice is over."

With that, everyone dispersed but Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt remained where he is, still staring down at Wes, who was a head shorter than he.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Trying to get this club an actual shot at Nationals. And no offense, Wes, but we need a new tactic."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like original stuff. Did you know that Blaine composes?"

Blaine's eyes were huge with fear and Wes just looked from Kurt to him. "No…" he said slowly, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"Well, he does, and he writes incredible songs. And if that's not good enough for Regionals, then I really don't know how we're gonna take first place – New Directions are getting better by the second."

Wes seemed to take Kurt seriously this time, "We'll take it into consideration, thank you for sharing this. Next time, just don't stop practice in the middle, ok?'

"Ok, sorry."

Wes left and Blaine dived at Kurt. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I just know that if we're not going to pull all our stops, they're going to win. And as much as I love Mercedes and the rest of them, I want to win Regionals more and go with you guys to Nationals. And to be honest, you're our only hope at something new and good."

Blaine blushed, "You really think my songs are that good?'

Kurt smiled at him, "They're better than this crap we just performed. And you know it."

Blaine shrugged, causing Kurt to chuckle kindly.

Blaine and Kurt arrived a little late at the McKinley football field, and took their places in the stands next to Burt and Carole. They sat just in time to see a tiny figure running for the ball and running across the field with it, there were chants of 'Tina! Tina! Tina!'. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled; the girls had taken Blaine's advice and attempted to save the football team. But just then a running-back from the opposing team began running for Tina's small figure, and Kurt held onto Blaine for dear life and put his head in his shoulder, unable to see. Blaine was tense, he really hoped that the small girl would make it, but just then the footballer sacked her and she fell with an audible thud to the ground, still clutching the ball. Carole gasped and Kurt peeked and gave out a little cry.

From where he sat, he could see Mike throwing away his helmet and running over to his girlfriend. Kurt looked at Blaine, who was staring at the field in horror, and asked, "Are you ok?"

Blaine looked at him and said, "Yeah, I just didn't think that they would sack such a small girl, guess they don't really care." Kurt saw him dabbing at his face and resuming his composed disposition.

There was a huge sigh of relief from the spectators as Tina began to stir, and the game continued with Sam as the Quarterback rather than Finn. Kurt saw his brother heading towards the exit of the field as Puck went down to the locker rooms.

As the half-time started, Blaine and Kurt were on their heels. They were extremely curious to see what their friends had come up with, and prayed that it would be good.

Just as they thought that, the lights went off, smoke engulfed the field, and the glee club, as well as most of the footballers – Kurt noticed that Korofsky wasn't there and sighed in relief – went onto the field, the girls dressed in rather ragged dresses and all of them looked rather strange in the dark.

And then the lights went on and the music began at the same time, and Kurt and Blaine had to stifle their laughter

_Off with your head_

_And dance, dance, dance till your dead_

_Off, off, off with your head_

_And dance, dance, dance till your dead_

Artie rolled to front and center, looking absolutely terrifying, and as he opened his mouth to sing, Kurt's jaw dropped

_It's close to midnight_

Kurt looked at Blaine who was stunned, and patted him on the shoulder. Blaine looked at him and smiled, "They're great."

Kurt laughed, "I know. But they never did something like this before."

Blaine looked back at them and said, "I think we need my songs for Regionals, if they're capable of doing something as extreme as that, we need to pull out all stops."

Kurt looked at him, shocked, and then hugged him tightly.

Suddenly there was a sharp smack on the back of Blaine's and Kurt's heads. They looked up and saw two angry teenagers.

Blaine held Kurt's hand and asked quietly, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, why don't you take you and your little _girl_friend out of here and make-out somewhere where I can't see you and barf?" the burlier of them said, showing his packs.

Burt, upon hearing this, turned to see what all the commotion was about.

"I think you should just sit down and enjoy the half-time. I wouldn't want to miss it."

Burt walked up to where his son and Blaine were standing and gave a stern look at the boy, "Is there a problem here, son?"

The teenager looked at Burt with contempt, "Yeah, these two are blocking the view and are just disgusting."

"If you were making out with your girlfriend in front of me, would that be considered disgusting?"

"No, because I'm with a _girl_." There were a few murmurs of agreement.

Blaine, sensing the danger, grabbed Kurt's hand and whispered to Burt, "Listen, we'll go down to the coach's booth and stay there for the other half, I really don't think it's necessary to draw attention."

Kurt looked at him and pulled his hand back, "No, Blaine. It's time these numskulls learned a thing or two about equality."

He deliberately sat down and then he felt that something mushy hit his hair. He felt for the substance and saw that it was a banana. He stood up and looked for the thrower. The burly teenager from before looked at him square in the eyes, and Kurt slapped him.

"Nobody messes with my hair!"

The teenager's parents pounced on Kurt, but Burt held his hand in front of his son and the two began to wrestle. Carole, terrified raised her voice, "Hey!" the two of them looked at her.

"If you're going to do this, take it outside, not while there are people around. Really, what are you, six? Burt, sit down. You," she addressed the other parent, "learn some manners."

And they sat down, and Blaine sat down beside Kurt, who deliberately took his hand into his lap.

"Kurt," Blaine began to protest, but the other just shook his head vigorously.

"They're going to have to deal with it, whether they like it or not."

Then they heard a yell from far behind them, "Yo, fag! Get out of there! You're blocking the view!"

There were yells of agreement and instantly the entire glee club was there, including the football team. Kurt stared at the boys with their make-up on, they were scary. But then Kurt came back to reality and realized they've stopped the game. He saw Mr. Schuster and Coach Beiste there, too.

"What did you say?" Finn yelled.

"I said, get out of the way! We don't have to stand their lovey-dovey gayness while watching the game!"

Puck ran upstairs and came back towing a scrawny looking boy whom Kurt recognized immediately, "Jacob!"

Jacob Ben-Israel managed to pull free out of Puck's grasp and looked Blaine and Kurt full in the face. He trembled from head to foot, but his voice was confident enough for all the stadium to hear, "Get you and your gay boyfriend out of here, girly! We don't want you here!"

He turned around and bumped into Coach Beiste, who stood right behind them, "What was that, Ben-Israel?"

Jacob looked from the female coach's terrifying expression to Mr. Schuster's disappointed one to Puck's threatening arms. "I told them to go away, we don't need them here."

Coach Beiste picked up Jacob easily by the scruff of his shirt, "Well, guess what, Jacob? We don't need you here either. You're disrupting the game and offending the family of the prize Quarterback. Get out!"

She let go of Jacob and he ran out of the stadium, whimpering as he went.

"Anyone else got a problem with Kurt and…?" she looked at Kurt's companion questioningly.

"Blaine," he told her.

"And Blaine?"

Her voice carried easily, so the whole stadium was able to hear her loud and clear. No answer came.

"Good, now can we all just go and play football?"

"Wait!" Finn stopped his Coach. "We're just about to have an extra kick, and Kurt's the best Kicker the Titans ever had. Could we maybe have him for this one?"

Beiste looked at Mr. Schuster, who nodded. Then she looked at Kurt, "What do you say, fancy pants? Ready to bring it?"

Kurt smiled at his brother, and then looked at the Coach, "Always ready, but I need my music."

At this Puck and Finn groaned while Santana and Quinn just laughed.

Blaine gaped as he saw Kurt's slender form, clad in the McKinley Titans football uniform getting ready for the kick-off. He could not believe that Kurt was actually capable of getting the ball between the goal-posts, even though Burt had already told him of Kurt's abilities. Even _he_ couldn't do it.

Then there was a strange buzzing on the intercom and the strangest song came out of the speakers.

_All my single ladies_

_All my single ladies_

_All my single ladies_

_All my single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

As the music played, the entire McKinley team began prancing around the field, dancing to the song. Kurt was the most precise of them all, but he noticed that there was another member who was dancing fairly well.

_I'm up on him_

_He's up on me don't spare him many attention_

And then Kurt proceeded to where the ball was placed and did a high kick.

The entire stadium was on its feet, and when the ball passed between the posts everyone cheered. Blaine was clapping mechanically, not quite able to understand what happened. His boyfriend just managed to kick a football to an impossible distance.

On the field, Finn and Puck were picking up Kurt in a victory dance just as one of the teammates came up to Kurt and extended his hand.

"Well done, Kurt," Korofsky said.

Puck stepped in front of Kurt protectively, but Kurt just waved him away. "Thanks, Korofsky."

"I…" Korofsky was fumbling for words, "I just wanted to say sorry and I'm glad that you seem to be getting along in your new school."

Kurt stared at him, "You're the reason I transferred, I don't need your sorry. If you'll excuse me, I have to return to my boyfriend and my parents, good luck with the rest of your game."

Finn thumped Kurt's shoulder, causing him to shake dangerously, as he went back to the stands.

Kurt arrived at where his family and Blaine were sitting. He first went to Burt and Carole, who hugged him affectionately, Carole congratulating him. Burt looked him full in the face and asked, "Hey, what was that idiot doing talking to you?'

Behind him, Blaine was listening intently.

"Korofsky? He just said he was sorry that I had to transfer and that he was glad I was getting along."

"What? Sorry for what? Why I oughtta…"

"Dad, relax," his son patted his shoulder. "I told him that he's got nothing to be sorry for since he's the reason I had to transfer and walked away."

Burt nodded, and allowed his wife to sit him down.

Kurt turned to Blaine, who smiled at him, "You ok?"

Kurt sighed, "Well, as long as I don't have to see that idiot's face anymore, sure." He hugged Blaine.

"Can I just say that that was the best kick I've ever seen? And I've seen quite a lot of football."

Kurt laughed, "I believe you. Especially since I know that you have never seen a Single Ladies kick."

They sat down, laughing, and watched the rest of the game.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Silly Love Songs

Kurt woke up on Sunday morning to a soft knock on his door. He looked at the alarm clock on his bed side and saw that it was 8:00 AM. He groaned and yelled to the door, "Who is it?"

There was a soft chuckle from the door, and Kurt, upon recognizing that chuckle hurried to open the door.

"Someone is grumpy this morning," Blaine said as he entered Kurt's organized room.

"They ought to be if they've been kept awake by their boyfriend in the said boyfriend's room till about 2 AM, only to awake 6 hours later. Could you please not look at me? I still haven't done my moisturizing routine."

Blaine chuckled again as Kurt finished up his moisturizing routine and hurried forward to hug him again. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kurt groaned, "Is it here already? I hate Valentine's Day, at least I used to hate it.'

Blaine looked at him "_Used to_ hate Valentine's Day? Why?"

Kurt fumbled with the buttons of his designer's shirt, "Well, until now I've been single and to be honest, I've never really seen the point in having an entire day devoted to relationships. But," he finished and looked at Blaine with hopeful eyes, "I'm ready to be proven wrong."

Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt close, and whispered, "Well, this Valentine's Day is going to be incredible."

Just then another knock came at the door, and Kurt opened it, only to find that no one is there. He turned to Blaine, expression confused, but Blaine was staring at the floor. Kurt turned back, and saw that there was a red carnation attached to a pink slip of paper.

He stooped to pick it up, read it, and his heart sank. "So much for _Happy_ Valentine's Day." He handed Blaine the note.

Blaine read it,

_Dear Kurt,_

_I hope that this Valentine's Day will be a happy one_

_I want to make it up to you for all the awful times you have had back at McKinley_

_If you'd like, please meet me at Breadsticks tonight at 7:00 PM_

_Sincerely sorry,_

_David Korofsky_

"Is this guy for real?" Blaine bristled. "Can't he get a life?"

Kurt looked at Blaine thoughtfully, "Is Blaine Anderson jealous?"

"Jealous of whom? A good-for-nothing homophobic jerk who clearly only wants to hurt you? Please." Kurt smiled a little, and at Kurt's smile, Blaine gave away his firm composure. "Fine, I'm jealous. Though I know it's stupid, since he's straight and you'll never go for such an ass."

Kurt looked out the window at this, and turned to Blaine, "So, what are we doing today?"

This seemed to cheer Blaine up, "I want you to come with me somewhere, I have a surprise for you, but," and he went to the door, "you're not going to see where we're going."

Kurt gave him a funny look as he opened the door, and in came Reed, Jeff, Wes and David, the latter with a blindfold in his hands. Kurt's eyes bulged and he began wrestling the four, to no avail, and finally ended up being tied up blind and urged out of his room.

Mercedes' phone vibrated dangerously on the table nearby, she picked it up and saw that it was from Blaine. She read it and smiled.

She ran into the Choir room, where Puck was preparing the boys for his number for the Valentine's Day assignment. They were silent as she walked in.

Seeing her flushed face, Artie asked, "What's going on?'

Mercedes held up her phone, "Blaine needs our help in wooing Kurt."

Artie and Mike looked at each other, with Finn looking equally confused. Sam and Puck said together, "Aren't they dating?"

Mercedes sighed just as the girls stepped in with Mr. Schuster in their wake. Sensing something is going on, Mr. Schuster asked, "what is going on here, guys?'

Mercedes turned a hopeful face to the Spanish teacher, "Blaine just texted me that he needs our help in wooing Kurt into liking Valentine's Day, if we go now we might just make it in time. All we have to do is help set up the decorations where Kurt and Finn's parents got married. He said everything's waiting there and that if we want we can join in the harmony, he's supposed to serenade Kurt a really popular song, no idea which."

Rachel and Tina smiled, Santana and Lauren just sighed, and Quinn looked confused. "Serenade with a popular song? Never works."

Artie scratched his chin thoughtfully, "But it _is_ Blaine and the Warblers, so it might be incredible."

Mr. Schuster smiled, "Ok, all those in favor of helping Blaine?"

Everyone but Brittany raised their hand. Brittany still looked confused, "Wait, so are we decorating or singing?"

"Both," said Will.

"Then I'm in," and Artie hugged his girlfriend.

Mercedes' smile was infectious.

Blaine had left Kurt in the custody of his four best friends, blindfolded and thrashing. He knew how much Kurt hated being treated like a doll, but he was enjoying this nonetheless. He just knew that after what he had in store, Kurt would change his mind about Valentine's Day completely, and he couldn't wait to see his reactions.

He drove to the Lima Hall by himself, to help the New Directions get settled. Upon arriving, he saw that the glee club had already entered the Hall, but having already found the decorations, they were searching helplessly for the equipment that Mercedes had told them about. He coughed slightly and they all turned to look at the source of the sound.

Mercedes was the only one who boldly made to speak to him, "Hey, Blaine. We were just looking for the equipment you said you had here."

Blaine smiled. "They're in the janitor's closet down the hall," he said.

There was a massive wave of "Oh"s, as understanding dawned upon them. The boys, excluding Blaine, hurried to get the said equipment. Blaine remained to help with the decorations, setting to cut out hearts with Tina.

Mr. Schuster came up to Blaine and said, "Hey, um, listen. There is a little trouble down the hall. A group of boys, not in uniform, have showed up claiming to be Warblers and my boys aren't really sure about that. They've heard that Korofsky has sent a letter to Kurt, asking him to meet him, and they're worried it might be related."

Immediately, Blaine jumped to his feet and went steadily to the hall.

When he arrived, his heart sank. They weren't Warblers. They were indeed unknown boys, and Blaine could see that, even with him included, they were outnumbered. One of the boys moved slightly to reveal Korofsky. The footballer went straight up to Blaine, who was until now unnoticed by the glee club boys.

"Where's Kurt?" he demanded.

"Not here," Blaine informed him, coolly.

He was a lot shorter than most of the boys, and Artie was marveling at how brave he was to answer to Korofsky like that.

"I can _see_ that, genius. What I meant is, where is he if not here with you?"

"Why should I tell you that? I mean, even if I did know why would you be the first person that I would tell him?"

Korofsky made to swing at him, but changed his mind at the last minute. He then just smiled, "Because if Kurt doesn't show up I'm going to find him. I want to apologize for what I've done and I will have my apology."

Puck pinned him to the wall. "Are you that stupid? If you're here, Kurt will never show up. He's not going anywhere near you. And if you ever try to get near _any_ of my boys, their girlfriends _or_ boyfriends, you're going to get it! And I don't care how badass you think your group of robots are," at this the said group of robots flexed their arms in rage, "you are _not_ going to hurt anyone."

He let go of Korofsky, who just skulked outside, taking his friends with him.

Puck went up to Blaine, "Seriously, though, dude. Where the hell is Kurt?"

Blaine chuckled, "I really don't know. The Warblers are taking him on a wild goose chase and will bring him here in," he consulted his watch, "about an hour. So we better get cracking."

The rest of them went in, and Puck mumbled to Finn, "I didn't know we had geese here."

Finn just shrugged.

In the main hall, the girls were busy cutting out hearts and birds out of the colorful cardboards and crêpe paper, while the boys were setting up the heavy equipment. Artie was sitting beside Brittany, holding a string of candies that she was sewing onto a long string that was supposed to hang from one of the walls.

Blaine was just helping Mike pin up a piñata he had bought a day earlier when his phone buzzed, he looked and he yelled to the others, "They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

The group set to work at a crazy pace, pinning up last-minute decorations. Finn and Puck then went up to Artie and Brittany and hung her string. She looked at it happily and Artie patted her hand, "Good job, babe."

Just then Blaine's phone buzzed again, and he cued Mr. Schuster to turn off the lights.

There was a loud commotion outside, and they could distinctly hear Kurt's protests at being tagged along like this just to arrive in Lima, and then he was complaining that either Wes or David, the McKinley glee clubbers weren't that big on the other Warblers' names. They were smirking in the dark, and then the door flung open and Kurt was thrust into the darkness. The door slammed shut, and the Warblers, snickering, dispersed into their positions.

Then a slow hum of the harmony begins and the lights flickered on, to a loud gasp from Kurt as he saw his surroundings and then found Blaine, standing upon the stage, smiling at him.

The harmony became more upbeat and Blaine began moving

_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings_

_Got men attached_

_Can't stop that feeling for long, no_

_Mmm_

_You making dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

_See all these illusions_

_Just take us too long_

_And I want it so bad_

_Because you walk pretty_

_Because you talk pretty_

_Because you make me sick_

The other Warblers were moving between the girls, giggling as they saw Kurt's stunned expression. Mercedes was sitting with Mr. Schuster and Artie, the three of them smiling widely as they saw Blaine advance upon Kurt.

Kurt, on the other hand, was unable to speak at all. He was staring at his boyfriend, as this changed person. Ever since they've started dating he's been throwing caution to the wind, making advances in every way imaginable. He could help but giggle bashfully as Blaine circled him and then ran up to the stage, where he gestured to Kurt, and moved with the words of the song

_Oh, I swear there's something_

_When she's pumping_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well, does she want me to carry her home, now?_

_Does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house_

_On my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt_

_My crew, my mind_

_My father's last name_

Blaine did a power slide, jumping of the stage and landing very near Kurt.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone, babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

He then ran to an improvised stage that was somehow circular. The moment he landed on it, the other Warblers began swirling it, Blaine moving to keep Kurt in sight.

_Baby girl_

_You da shit_

_That makes you my equivalent_

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight_

Kurt's mouth, as well as every girl in the room's, jaw dropped at this. Kurt did it because he was absolutely stunned and taken by Blaine. The girls were in such a state of disbelief that a boy would do so much to make Kurt simply like a certain holiday. They looked at Blaine, who continued to jump and twirl and move about the gigantic hall and then exchanged glances.

_Because you walk city_

_Because you talk city_

_Because you make me sick_

_And I'm not leaving till you're living_

_But I pray for something_

_She ain't bluffing_

At this, Blaine stopped right in front of Kurt, grabbing his waste and hugging him so close their bodies were plastered against each other, their faces barely inches apart.

_Rubbing off on me, now_

_Do you want me to break it down?_

_Check it_

_Well, did you want me to make it now_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt_

_My crew, my mind_

_My father's last name_

And Blaine was running off again, causing Kurt to nearly fall face forward onto the hard floor.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

The song was nearing its end and the Warblers were forming a circle around Kurt, and Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

_When I get you alone_

And suddenly there he was, two inched from Kurt's face as the Warblers ended the harmonizing.

The on-looking New Directions could not move. They have never seen anyone perform with such passion and were quite stunned. They pushed a little between the Warblers to see what was going on in the center of the circle, with the Warblers hooting and cheering so much and found Blaine and Kurt caught in a tight embrace and a heated kiss that made all of the guys, including Mr. Schuster, to turn their looks away, feeling that they've invaded their privacy. The girls looked on, sighing at the sight.

The moment Blaine ended his song, he swept up Kurt in a tight hug and kissed him, not caring about the hoots from his friends or the other people that surrounded him.

Kurt was shocked, on top of being absolutely dumbfounded by Blaine's love-song choice selection, the last thing he ever thought he'd do was a public make-out session. Yet there he was, not caring that there were thirty-some on-lookers, giggling, snickering or sighing, and kissing his boyfriend in their midst. He was groping for Blaine just as much as he had been doing for Kurt.

They stood there for a while before engulfed in a tight hug. They looked down and saw Mercedes beaming at them. Kurt smiled from her to Blaine.

"You two have _got_ to stop texting or I'm going to have a heart-attack."

There was a general outburst of laughter.

As the Warblers departed, and the New Directions also began to file out, Finn lingered back, rather awkward, and turned to Kurt. "Hey, dude? Do you need a ride?'

Blaine held Kurt's hand firmly, "No, that's alright, Finn. I've got a car. Unless you wanted to ride with him?" He turned to Kurt, questioningly.

"I think I can skip it this time," he looked at Finn hopefully, who smiled and disappeared.

Mercedes was the last to leave. She looked back at her friends, smiled and went to join her glee club.

Blaine was still hugging Kurt, looking at him fondly.

Now that they were alone, Kurt had allowed himself to relax and build up his annoyance with his boyfriend. "What the hell was that?"

Blaine, sensing that he wasn't really angry, smiled playfully at him. "What?'

Kurt was slightly side-tracked by Blaine's taunting, completely flirtatious and absolutely charming smile. "You know what! What the hell has gotten into you, suddenly? Bursting into song whenever? Really?"

Blaine laughed, stroking Kurt's cheek. "I was under the impression that you liked it."

Kurt smacked his arm, playfully, and Blaine pulled him into another kiss. This time, it was a deep kiss. As they went on, Blaine's hands moved to cradle Kurt's face, and he slowly opened his mouth. Kurt, sensing what was coming, opened his mouth as well, breathing him in. They stood there for a while, just holding each other while kissing.

When he finally let go, Blaine asked, "So what do you think of Valentine's Day now?"

Kurt pretended to mull it over and said, "Considerably overrated." Blaine laughed. "Hey, I just remembered something! Breadsticks holds that adorable karaoke night every Valentine's Day, d' you think maybe…?" he looked at Blaine hopefully.

Blaine, seeing where this was going laughed and nodded, "Sure, but I get to pick the song."

Kurt sighed in fake dismay.

Rachel was just finishing her version of Katy Perry's "Firework" in her basement.

Mercedes, who sat watching, was holding her and Rachel's phone when the two started to vibrate dangerously. A text message.

She took a peep and saw it was from Kurt.

_Big open-mike event breadstix 2night. Don't miss it. – K_

Rachel sat down beside Mercedes, face shining as she took her phone and looked at her received messages. "Open-Mike event? Since when do Breadsticks do such things?"

Mercedes shrugged, but she looked excited. "You're coming?"

Rachel smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

At Breadsticks, the entire New Directions glee club, including Mr. Schuster, who had brought out Coach Beiste as his Valentine's Date, were sitting in booths and tables, and looking expectantly at the empty stage.

Slowly, one by one, the Warblers began ascending the steps, followed closely by Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt turned to the microphone immediately and turned to the audience, "Thank you so much for attending my first Valentine's Day open mike, I hope you will forgive us for this rather abrupt rendezvous and enjoy." There was a little tidal wave of clapping from his friends as he quickly joined his fellow glee clubbers' humming and harmonizing.

Recognizing the tune, the entire McKinley High School delegation in the restaurant was smiling from ear to ear.

_You'd think that people_

_Would have had enough_

_Of silly love songs_

_But I look around me and I see_

_It isn't so_

_Oh no_

_Some people_

_Wanna fill the world_

_With silly love songs_

_Well, what's wrong with that?_

_I'd like to know_

_'Cause here I go again_

_I love you_

Kurt and Blaine motioned together towards Tina, Rachel and Mercedes, who were squashed together in a booth with Mike Chang, Tina's boyfriend. The four smiled kindly.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I can't explain_

_The feeling's plain to me_

_Say, can't you see_

_What's wrong with that_

_I need to know_

_'Cause here I go again_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Blaine descended the stage and began acting with Puck and Lauren

_Love doesn't come in a minute_

He smiled at them kindly, and turned hesitantly towards Santana

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all_

Santana gave him her bitch look as he moved along

_I only know that when I'm in it_

_Love isn't silly_

_No, it isn't silly_

_Love isn't silly at all_

_Not at all_

They continued singing, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel laughing with Kurt and Blaine as they were goofing around with them

When the song ended, the entire restaurant was on their feet, applauding the talented boys.

Wes pulled Blaine and Kurt aside, "Listen, boys. We've talked about your proposition to have Blaine doing original songs."

Kurt and Blaine looked anxiously at each other.

"But we've decided that since we've only tied in Sectionals, it will be too risky to take the top off at Regionals, so if we win at Regionals, we'll do it at Nationals."

Wes walked away, and Kurt looked a tad dismayed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I was really hoping you'd get the chance."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "It really meant that much to you me singing my stuff at Regionals?" he was touched by the amount of caring that he showed.

Kurt smiled at him."Of course, you're too good to go unnoticed. And as Rachel likes to say, when an opportunity arises to showcase your talent, you snatch it before another idiot hogs your spotlight."

Blaine laughed, "I'll have to remember that." He then looked at his boyfriend and smiled, he knew how much it meant, coming from him that he really worked on putting forward the idea of him playing his own songs.

From her seat, Rachel was reading the boys' lips and gasped, original songs!


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Blame It On the Alcohol

Kurt was on a weekend's vacation at home, and he just overheard Finn talking on the phone.

"Puck, are you sure this is a good idea? It's Rachel, she hadn't even had a drink in her entire life! Wait, seriously? Huh, maybe there's something in it for everyone after all. Ok, I'm in."

"In what?" Kurt popped from behind him.

Finn jumped two feet in the air. "Jesus Christ! Kurt, you scared me!"

"In what?" Kurt repeated the question.

Finn sighed. "Rachel's having these popularity issues and has decided to throw a party at her house."

Kurt's eyes tinkled, "Can I come?"

Finn looked at his stepbrother and decided _what the heck? I mean, it's not like he's gonna get drunk – he's the responsible one_. "Sure, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind if you'd also bring Blaine. I mean, it's not like she can throw you out of the house if you just showed up."

Kurt smiled brilliantly at his stepbrother, and hugged him tight as he bounced upstairs and reached for his cell-phone.

When they arrived at Rachel's house and came into the basement where the party was to be held, Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with unease.

The first thing that met their eyes was an enormous portrait of Rachel and Rachel was standing in front of it, wearing what appeared to be a nightgown in a sickly pale green color, the nightgown itself was highly unflattering.

They came in and saw that everyone else had already arrived. Sam and Santana were making out, Brittany was perched on the washer machine, and the rest were just staring into space, not really knowing what to do.

Rachel looked around in dismay, as she turned to Finn, Blaine and Kurt, "Why isn't anybody having fun?"

Puck came up behind her, "'Cause this party is lame. If you really want to get this party started, you have to let me bust into your dads' liquor cabinet."

Rachel looked around, gave Blaine and Kurt a pleading look. Blaine, sensing that Puck was right, gave her the 'go ahead' nod. Kurt was surprised by this, not expecting Blaine to be the one to ok this type of behavior.

The party was what people would call 'a rager'. Almost everybody was already drunk. Kurt, being the responsible one, did not drink, and Finn – being the designated driver – did not, either. At some point, Kurt noticed that Blaine was absolutely wasted; he did not make sense in his rambling to Finn, and could barely walk straight. He took Blaine by the arms and towed him to one of the sofas.

Blaine looked at Kurt with misty eyes, "Did someone ever tell you how beautiful you look?"

Kurt blushed deeply and mumbled, "You're drunk. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Blaine insisted on getting Kurt on top of him, and kissed his cheek, saying softly, "Seriously, you're gorgeous." And he took Kurt's face and kissed him deeply.

Just then, they heard Rachel's voice called, "Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

There was a large hoot from all the other kids, and Blaine pulled Kurt towards the middle of the room where all the others were huddled. Kurt sighed, he did not usually approve of these inane, stupid, childish games, but he supposed he could give in for one night. He was already here, wasn't he?

They began playing, Puck going first and – very conveniently – got to kiss Lauren. Then it was Sam's turn, and Brittany was picked to be the one whom he had to kiss, Santana wasn't so pleased about it. And then it was Rachel's turn.

The bottle just remained there, spinning for a while, before it stopped and pointed at Blaine. Everybody was laughing hard. Kurt didn't mind it all that much at first and even shouted, "Wow, this is outstanding!"

But then, Rachel's lips touched Blaine, and the kiss took more time than Kurt had anticipated. He began trying to get their attention, but he saw that the kiss was deepening and Blaine's hand was already wrapped around Rachel's face. When they separated, Rachel's face was stunned.

"Your face tastes awesome," she said, and Blaine just smiled at her thickly. She then grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and announced, "I think I've just found a duet partner!"

Blaine, mind clouded completely by the alcohol, laughed and went with her to the stage.

Blaine and Rachel were on stage, music was booming from the speakers.

Kurt was sitting on the floor next to Finn; his face was pure horror as Blaine took on of Rachel's sparkly pink microphones and began singing.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out_

_I shook you up_

_And turned you around_

_Turned you into something new_

_Now five years later on_

_You've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe it_

_When I hear that you don't need me_

Rachel was joining him in the chorus, and Kurt was absolutely miserable. He knew it was the effects of the alcohol, but seeing Blaine flirting like that with Rachel and seeing Rachel reciprocating those flirty movements was just about the sickest moments of his life.

Beside him, Finn was stunned. He had never seen Rachel drunk – granted, she had never gotten drunk before. But seeing her with Kurt's boyfriend was too much for him. He glanced to his right and saw that Kurt's face was in his hands. He patted Kurt's shoulder and said, "Hey, listen, don't get all worked up about it. It's the first time Rachel's really gotten drunk. Do you know Blaine's history with alcohol?"

Kurt looked at him, "Are you kidding me? You're really going to blame this on their alcohol capacity and history? Ugh, Finn, the point isn't the fact that they are unaccustomed to drinking or getting wasted, it's the fact that they're even _drinking_ in these quantities. I need to go to the bathroom."

Kurt went to the restroom, leaving Finn there, and hadn't come back until Blaine and Rachel's duet was finished.

Kurt was just getting ready to go downstairs; he had promised his father he would teach him how to properly make pancakes.

Blaine was lying in his bed, bedcovers above his head to block out the light from the windows.

Blaine had been so drunk, that Kurt had volunteered driving him. Finn had to drive the rest of the guys home, since they were completely drunk.

There was a soft knock on the door and Burt opened the door. Thinking that the lump in the bed was Kurt, he started speaking to it, but seeing Kurt peeking at him, Burt's face turned dark. He pulled the covers from the lump to see a blurry-looking Blaine.

Blaine stared at him groggily, "Where the hell am I?"

Burt looked from his son to his boyfriend and went out.

Kurt, not quite understanding what was going on, went to Blaine and shook him lightly, "Hey, Blaine are you ok?"

The lump looked at him, "What happened?" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt chuckled softly, "You got drunk, kissed Rachel and sang with her a Human League number."

Blaine groaned and passed his hand over his face, "Kurt, I am so sorry."

Kurt sat on his bed, his face serious, "I must admit, it was strange seeing you making out with a girl much more with that girl being Rachel."

Blaine took Kurt's hands, "Kurt, will you believe me if I told you that nothing of that was real?"

Kurt simply nodded. "Considering the fact that you told me earlier that I was gorgeous, I'd take your word for it."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "I… I said that?"

Kurt laughed at his shocked expression, "Why is that not true? Was that another effect of that darned alcohol?"'

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt tightly, whispering in his ear, "You _are_ gorgeous. And this is the sober me talking."

Kurt kissed Blaine and hurried to the door, saying as he went, "I'll be back in about two hours, ok? I promised my dad I'd help him downstairs with cooking. You can help yourself to a glass of water and get cleaned up. You're a wreck."

Blaine held his hand, "I just want to make sure that you know that I feel _nothing_ towards Rachel, ok?"

Kurt kissed Blaine, but then averted his face. "_Please_, just please, do something about that breath."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt left.

Blaine had chugged down about four glasses of water before he returned back to sleep. But this was interrupted by yells from bellow.

"_Did you or did you not do something funny back at that party? Answer me, Kurt!_"

"_I didn't drink, dad! And, yeah, sure, Blaine got drunk. But I cannot believe that you would think that I would take advantage of him! I love him!_"

There was utter silence in the house. Blaine was shocked. Kurt had never confessed his feelings to anyone else but Mercedes and Blaine himself.

"_Yeah, well, sometimes we forget that and… certain urges… become more important than that. I really hope you haven't done anything funny with him while he was drunk_."

Blaine's insides went cold.

"_Dad! We were dressed the entire time!_"

"_So you admit that he had slept in your bed while you were with him?_"

"_What's so wrong about the fact that two guys would sleep in the same bed while fully clothed? Would you have a problem if it were Finn and Puck up there in the night?_"

"_I… Kurt, it's not the same and you know it_."

"_Because they wouldn't have sex. Because it's me and Blaine and we're both gay. You know what, dad? Good luck trying to have that Pavlova rising on your own. I'm going to be upstairs in my room_."

And he stormed upstairs.

As Kurt entered the room, he saw that Blaine was still sitting on his bed, but this time his arms were folded. He looked disapprovingly at Kurt. Kurt's brow furrowed.

"Something happened?"

"I don't know, did something happen?" Blaine's voice was furious.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt sat beside him, but Blaine stood up.

"You slept with me in the bed while I was drunk?" Blaine burst out.

"I… I didn't realize it would be a problem… wait, how did you know about that?" Kurt looked at Blaine, confused.

"I heard your fight with your dad, sorry about that."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Why are you so upset, Blaine? It's not like we haven't before."

"Yeah, but I was fully conscious then. How can I know that you haven't done anything to me?'

"Because I haven't," Kurt was terrified at Blaine's rage. He had never seen Blaine get worked up like this before. "Blaine, you have to believe me. It's me, Kurt, the guy who's crazy about you and would never, ever, ever lie to you."

Blaine looked at Kurt's face, and saw that there were tears in his blue eyes. Blaine shut his eyes for a moment and sighed. He was being silly; of course Kurt hadn't done anything. Kurt would never take advantage of him.

He opened his eyes and smiled sadly, "Sorry, it's just that what your father said really struck some nerves."

He sat next to Kurt who looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I… I know you'll never take advantage of me, I know that. It's just that, before I came to Dalton, I… I tried dating."

"But… you said that you've never had a boyfriend."

Blaine raised his eyes and looked at Kurt significantly.

"Oh," Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, I tried pleasing my dad. Anyway, that girl found out that… I preferred guys and began spreading the news and pretty soon everyone made fun of me for that, yet still stayed with me just because it looked as if she were doing some charity work. Ever since then I've sort of kept to myself in that area, scared that people might take advantage of the fact that I'm gay."

Kurt just sat there, stunned. "I… I had no idea, Blaine. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Kurt, for not having told you everything before."

"You're entitled to have some secrets," Kurt began, but Blaine's eyes silenced him.

"Not if those secrets hurt us. I…" he struggled to find the right words. "I am in love with you, Kurt. It's a fact." Kurt simply stared at him. "And I promise you, I _swear_ to you that from now on there will be no secretes between us, no secrets that will someday hurt what we have. I've told you this once before and I will say it again,

I will die before something awful happens to you."

Kurt's eyes welled up, and he hugged Blaine, crying silently. "Same here," he said, his voice breaking.

Blaine was slightly surprised by this, but he, too, felt his eyes moist and hugged Kurt back.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the two sat apart as Burt walked in.

Burt looked at Blaine's wet eyes and at Kurt's, and his face frowned, "What's going on here?" the question was full of menace and was clearly meant for Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes as this father, "Nothing, dad. We were just talking about… stuff. What's going on?"

"I was wondering whether you could help me downstairs. The cake thing just deflated."

Kurt sighed and with a last hug to Blaine marched downstairs, leaving his father with his boyfriend.

Burt took one good look at Blaine, who was dabbing at his eyes with his sleeves, and smiled. "Hey, do you want to come down? If Kurt will be in a good mood, he'll fix the cake and I can bet it's gonna be delicious."

Blaine smiled kindly and nodded, following Burt downstairs.

Downstairs, Burt was watching TV in the living room with Carole, while Blaine was sitting at the kitchen counter, watching Kurt buried into his elbows with flour and other cake ingredients.

Kurt was blushing, "I know I look dreadful. I should have put an apron on."

Blaine smiled, "I actually think it's adorable." He then moved up close to Kurt, "You're adorable," he whispered in his ear.

Just then, Burt cleared his throat loudly, still staring at the TV screen. Carole punched his arm, playfully.

Blaine stepped back and smiled at Kurt, who, blushing, turned to his mixture.

After about an hour of preparations, Kurt poured the batter into a certain pan and popped it into the oven.

Blaine, making sure that Carole and Burt had already left for their afternoon walk – Burt had to maintain some form of exercise if he wanted to keep the heart attacks away – walked up behind Kurt and hugged him, causing Kurt to jump.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and looked at him, noticing that he was smiling strangely, as though reminiscing, "What? Do I have something in my hair?"

Blaine chuckled softly, "No, it's just that seeing you like this, all covered up in flour and batter and…" he took a whiff, "mm, vanilla, really gives a sense of hominess, don't you think?"

Kurt did not expect this topic to rise up. "Are you talking about domesticity or just the sense of home?"

"I suppose a bit of both. I was just thinking about what my future… or maybe, _our_ future," he touched Kurt's rosy cheeks, "could look like."

"Would you really marry me, if that were possible?"

Blaine dropped to one knee, a playful smile on his face, "Would you like to hear my proposal?" Kurt hit his shoulder and he rose. "Wouldn't you?"

Kurt's jaw was dangling as Blaine's phone rang. "Hello? Rachel! Hi, um… what….? Oh…"

Blaine's face looked as though he was seriously trying not to laugh.

Kurt's brow furrowed, "What is it?"

"Ssh," Blaine was trying to concentrate on what Rachel was saying. "Um, Rachel, that's very sweet. But, no, thank you. I… yesterday was a mistake. I was drunk, _you_ were drunk. And I'm in love with Kurt. Sorry…. No! No! God, no! If I were straight, you'd probably be the first person I'd turn to; you can have my word on that. But, right now, I just don't see it happening. Ok, take care. Bye."

Kurt was staring at Blaine. "What in the name of Prada was that all about?"

Blaine was laughing hard, "Rachel just asked me out. I think she was drunk, or the thought would never have occurred to her."

Kurt was gazing at Blaine, "Rachel?"

Blaine nodded, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. He then noticed Kurt's expression, and immediately said, "Hey, calm down. I turned her down, didn't I?"

Kurt nodded mechanically. _So Rachel thought last night was real, damn. That must have been one hell of a kiss. Maybe I should have gotten drunk, too_. He turned to Blaine, "Blaine, if I were to get drunk and kiss Rachel, would it bother you?"

Blaine was stunned, "Well, I supposed it would bother me at the moment, sure, but since I know that you would sober up and understand what happened, I'd understand."

Kurt seemed to contemplate this, "And if we were to sing a duet together?"

Blaine stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember what you've done last night?"

Blaine shook his head.

Kurt sighed. "You sang 'Don't You Want Me' with Rachel on her stage in her dads' den."

Blaine's face blanched. "Oh."

Kurt turned to the oven, and began playing with the harmless switches that were irrelevant to the cooking.

Blaine tapped Kurt on his shoulder and asked, "Were you jealous?"

"Of course I was jealous! You think it was easy for me to see my drunken boyfriend and one of my best girlfriends singing a love song on stage right after sucking face?"

Blaine's face turned even whiter, and he had to breathe deeply in order to calm down. "That bad?"

"You have no idea."

Kurt didn't notice, what with concentrating on his own emotions and Blaine's white face, that Blaine was actually cornering him to the kitchen wall. Only when the cold cement rubbed against his clothing and chafed his skin, did he notice that.

"What are you doing?"

Blaine's hands were at Kurt's hips, and his mouth was at his ear, "Making up for last night."

Blaine's mouth found Kurt's, and all Kurt's worries simply evaporated as he focused on Blaine's lips, his hands at his hips – one of those soft hands was moving up his back, under his shirt, and the other had moved to hold his cheek. Kurt's hands were circling Blaine's neck.

Blaine was trying very hard not to go overboard with his emotions. He was sorry that Kurt had felt jealousy last night; he really could not recall a single thing he had done that night. He did not plan on kissing Kurt in the middle of his parents' kitchen, and was surprised in himself. But now that his lips were locked with Kurt, and moving urgently against them, all caution was thrown to the wind. He left his hand at the small of Kurt's back, feeling his skin, heated with the excitement, and slowly began opening his mouth, allowing Kurt to push away.

Kurt, who was at the moment unable to form a coherent thought with Blaine's body pressed against his as they were leaning on the wall, sensed Blaine's lips moving. He sense his warm breath against his lips, grabbed Blaine's head and turned it slightly.

Blaine was sure Kurt was about to reject him, but instead he found himself facing an incredibly soft white exposed skin of Kurt's neck. He automatically began pecking at it lightly, not sure whether it was Kurt's intention; but as he did so, he felt Kurt's lips on _his_ neck, and the touch was searing. Soon, they returned to face each other, staring into each other's eyes. Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and then stopped, his breath catching at his rib cage.

Kurt's eyes were full of emotion, the blue in them tinkling only slightly, but expressive as Blaine had never seen them. They were telling Blaine exactly what he had hoped to hear and he was at a loss of words. Kurt cocked his head slightly.

"Is everything alright?"

Just then, they could hear Burt and Carole coming in, and Blaine resumed his safe position at the counter, while Kurt – clearly flustered – went back to his cake.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Sexy

Kurt and Blaine were standing in line at the Lima Bean, waiting for their turn to buy a coffee before returning back after a long weekend, when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain."

They turned to see Sue Sylvester standing close behind them, wearing the special coat Kurt had picked out for her as a Christmas gift from Will Schuster, black with white stripes that resembled one of her track-suits with a fur-lined hood. She was looking specifically at Kurt, ignoring Blaine's existence.

"Coach Sylvester, what are you doing here?" Kurt was perplexed seeing the glee club's nemesis sparking up a conversation with him outside of school.

"I just heard that you liked coming here, so I decided to drop by and give you and your little boyfriend here," she smiled kindly at Blaine and clapped him on his back so hard he swayed slightly, "a little tip."

As they got their drinks, they listened to Sue raving about how the judges at Regionals were looking for something new and that the New Directions were now practicing songs that were sex-themed. Throughout this entire conversation, Kurt eyed Sue with suspicious eyes while Blaine was listening intently.

"So," Sue concluded, "quid pro quo, what have you got for me?"

Kurt sighed, and said, "I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester. But we're not co-hoots."

Sue just glared at him and walked away.

Blaine was staring after her.

"We have to hold an emergency meeting."

Kurt looked at him as though he'd hailed from Mars, "Why?'

"Weren't you listening? If the judges at Regionals are looking for something new, that means that the Warblers have get sexified."

Kurt stared after Blaine as the latter walked out with his steaming cup.

Sex? Singing about sex? Oh no.

Throughout the entire week, the Warblers were sitting in front of mirrors; making faces that made the other boys who were not partaking in the glee club do a double-take and stare at their friends with concern.

They were supposed to perform a song that would make girls feel as though they were selling sex. Blaine had invited girls from an all-girls prep-school to observe their performance that Friday.

Kurt was locked up in his room, refusing to see anyone, even Blaine.

On the day of the performance, the entire Warblers ensemble pulled up in front of a deserted warehouse, their stage.

As they entered, Kurt spotted the girls already seated on benches at the far end of the warehouse, and upon spotting the boys, began walking up to them.

Kurt pulled Blaine aside.

"I don't see how this is going to work. We're both gay and singing lead! How are we going to sell _sexy_ to a group of…, " he appraised them, "well, hot… but still, _girls_?"

Blaine chuckled. "Just imagine they're super-hot guys, ok? And don't worry," he pulled him close enough so it would seem as though he were simply whispering instructions to him, "I find you_ very _sexy."

Blaine went to his position and left Kurt blushing.

As Blaine talked to the girls, Kurt took his starting position, trying to calm his nerves. He looked at the girls, and tried picturing them as 'hot guys' as Blaine had suggested, but all he could come up with where skirted versions of Blaine. This put him into a fit of nervousness. He couldn't sell conscious-sexy to anyone! Not even if he really tried! He remembered the fiascos of Push-It and Toxic from McKinley and laughed nervously, wishing desperately that Mercedes were there to help him.

Then the Warblers began humming and he saw Blaine climbing up the ladders, getting ready as the rest of the club began climbing already and swaying. Kurt saw the girls laughing and giggling as they enjoyed the spectacle.

_Here we go again_

_I kind wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

Kurt tried to calm down and got ready for his lines

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No, I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Blaine stared at Kurt, and tried hard to concentrate on the song and not stop and just laugh. Kurt's faces were averted as though he were having gas pains. Blaine knew he was trying to be sexy on purpose, and he was worried that it might ruin the show and Kurt would be offended. But as they progressed to the second verse, the girls seemed to be even more excited, so they just continued.

Wes and David were staring from the girls, to Kurt to each other. Kurt looked absolutely ridiculous, yet nobody seemed to notice. They tried to get Blaine's attention, but it seemed as though Blaine and Kurt were so focused on the song, they did not notice.

Kurt was smitten by Blaine; his 'sexy faces' were indeed sexy. They reminded him of their times together, and he had to do everything in order to remember his lines and cues.

When the song came to an end, two girls approached Blaine and handed him slips of papers.

"Give us a call," one of them said, sending him a flirty smile.

Blaine took the slips and smiled at them gently, "That's sweet, but…" he motioned to Kurt, "that's my boyfriend right there."

The girls sighed in dismay and scuttled off.

Blaine approached Kurt, who was sitting and combing his hair. "Hey, are you ok? You seemed a little… off during the song. What was with the weird faces?" he knew he was being mean, but he had to try and understand what was going on.

Kurt looked at him, confused. "Those weren't weird faces, those were my sexy faces."

Blaine smiled at him, gently sitting beside him. "Speaking as someone who gets turned on just from hearing your voice or seeing you – it was disturbing."

Kurt sighed, "That's great. How are we supposed to sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin?"

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand, "You have a sex appeal. It's just that you have to not try as much."

Kurt looked confused.

"Look, when you're with me, I'm so turned on, it's scary. But when you _try_ to be sexy, it's creepy and disturbing."

"So you're saying I should just imagine that I'm with you and I'll be cool?"

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, pretty much."

Kurt was sitting in his room, at his desk, writing an essay about world history, when he suddenly heard a soft click of the lock and felt warmth at his neck that wasn't there a second ago. He turned around and found that he was an inch away from Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled at him, "And what are you working so hard at, my dear ant?" he asked, quoting the famous tale of the ant and the grasshopper.

Kurt resumed breathing and laughed, "Just finishing up this paper for next week."

Blaine pushed the papers aside and pulled Kurt to the bed, "Well, why don't you take a break."

Blaine's voice was melting, causing Kurt to open his mouth in shock. He just sat there, staring at Blaine, gazing into his eyes. Blaine took his face urgently and kissed him hard. The kiss was rough; Kurt was not used to this kind of passion in their kisses. Usually it was just a simmering, smoldering fire, like the one you could find on the stove. Now it was a raging, hot, scorching fire – searing with burning desire at each kiss Blaine landed onto Kurt's lips.

Blaine, sitting on the bed with Kurt on his lap, let go and looked at him full in the face. "Ok, it's official."

Kurt looked at him questioningly, slightly flushed from the excitement. "What's official?"

"You're the sexiest person on earth."

Kurt laughed, red in the face and smacked Blaine's shoulder as he bent to kiss him once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Original Songs

Kurt had had enough. Over the last week, the preparations for Regionals have taken over the entire lives of the Warblers. The Council had made it clear that Blaine was their star, and have appointed him as their soloist for each of the numbers they were about to perform. To Kurt's astonishment, Blaine has been acting like a queen ever since they received the news. He wasn't used to this sort of behavior. And now, sitting in the common room, doing his homework with the rest of them, he was wondering where on earth was Blaine – he had homework, too.

Right on cue, the doors opened and Blaine entered, singing and raising the entire glee club into song, scattering papers all over.

_So scared of breaking it_

_That you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I would never send_

Blaine led them all into the halls, where all the other Dalton students were watching them with admiration.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

Kurt was trying to seem into the song, but all he could manage was a bitter smile that Blaine, drunk with excitement of the performance, did not notice.

_Why do you do what you do to me?_

_Yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Answer me_

_Yeah_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Oh yeah_

_Girl, you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

They finished the song, and the entire hall burst into applause.

"I really think this could be our opening number," Blaine told Wes, who smiled largely and nodded.

Blaine hopped over to Kurt's side and asked, "What did you think?"

Kurt turned to look at him, and Blaine's smile faltered when he saw that Kurt wasn't smiling at him.

"Blaine, listen. I don't want to offend you or anything. You're a marvelous singer, you know I really like your singing, and I really like you."

Blaine smiled.

"But lately I've got this feeling that…this whole 'lead soloist' gig is getting to your head and… it's like we're not the Warblers, we're like Blaine and the Pips."

Kurt began walking and Blaine held his hand, "What are you talking about?"

"All I'm saying is that maybe others should get solos, too. That's all."

"Are you jealous?"

Kurt stared at Blaine. "Maybe."

Blaine sighed, "Look, Kurt, the Council decides who gets the solos. You've had your chance."

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he turned to leave, not saying a single word to Blaine.

Mercedes as sitting in the Choir room with the rest of the New Directions. She had texted Kurt that he and Blaine should come and watch them perform their original songs. Knowing that the Warblers were incredible, they weren't worried about them stealing their ideas.

Santana, who was to perform first, tapped her toe impatiently. "Where are they?"

"Kurt said they'll be here about now…"

Just then Kurt strode into the room, in his Dalton uniform, alone.

Mercedes jumped up and hugged him, he returned the hug affectionately. But then, she noticed that Blaine wasn't there and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Kurt, something wrong with Blaine?"

"Other than him being a greater diva than me? No, everything's fine. So, what's the big secret?"

He sat down, crossing his legs elegantly and everyone smiled wistfully. It was as if he had never left New Directions, except that now, instead of wearing his fancy clothes, he was dressed in the Dalton Academy uniforms.

Mercedes pulled Rachel aside, "You didn't make out with Blaine after the party, did you?"

Rachel looked at her, shocked. "No! He rejected me in favor of Kurt. Maybe it has something to do with solos."

Meanwhile, Tina went and sat in front of the piano while Santana stood beside it, getting ready to sing.

"This is a song I wrote for Sam, it's called Trouty Mouth."

Everyone was silent, and stared as she began swaying to the music Tina was playing.

_Trouty mouth_

_Guppy face_

_Is that what people's lips look_

_Where you come from in the south?_

Mercedes, sensing that this was not going to be the best song ever, whispered urgently to Kurt. "What's going on?"

Kurt, keeping his eyes on the ex-Cheerio so she won't kill him later, whispered back, "Blaine was being a bitch and boasted how great he was in the middle of the school and then told me that I had my chance and I lost in the solos competition."

Mercedes gasped. "Wait, are you saying that he has a dive side, too?"

"Well, apparently. I was really shocked"

Just then Sam interrupted Santana's song and Puck announced that he, too, wrote a song.

"It's called Big Ass…"

Everyone sighed.

"… Heart."

Puck went to the middle of the room with his guitar and the band joined him in the tune.

_My girl went to the doctor_

_'Cause her heart had palpitations_

Kurt's and Mercedes' jaws dropped in shock. The song was absolutely incredible. Granted, it wasn't the best ever, but it was good.

_And the doctor said_

_Oh, lordy_

_If you don't drop a few, girl_

_You won't get past age forty_

_My girl said_

_Hey, looky_

_At my fancy x-ray charts_

_The doctor looked_

_And said_

_Holy hell_

_That's one G.D_

_Big ass heart_

Everyone looked at Lauren, Puck's girlfriend, who was smiling at him, swaying to the music. As if it were permission to everyone, they all started swaying, clapping with the beat.

_That big ass heart is so big_

_It has to pay for two plane tickets_

_Oh, that big ass heart_

_That big ass heart_

But even though everyone liked it, Mr. Schuster declined that song, too.

Mercedes raised her hand.

"Mr. Schu? I wrote a song, too."

Kurt looked at Mercedes went up to the piano and cued the band. The music that they began to play was upbeat and very catchy. Kurt found himself tapping his feet to the beat, and on the edge of the seat, waiting to hear what Mercedes wrote. He then noticed that her backup singers were Santana, Tina, Lauren and Brittany and was surprised. Mercedes was usually proud of her own voice alone with no backup.

_Mama said get your ass out of bed_

_I say hell to the no_

_Said I should brush this dusky head_

_I said hell to the no_

_Oh_

Kurt's jaw dropped. And he could not help but laugh at the next line

_They tried to take away my tots_

_I say hell to the no_

_'Cause I'm the one who calls the shots_

_Eh_

_I say hell to the no_

_Trying to make me change my weave_

_But I got something up my sleeve_

_It's a whole lot of_

_Woah-oh oh_

_Hell to the no_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Said I should eat my wheaties_

_You know what?_

_Hell to the no_

_Said I should come down with diabetes_

_Hell to the no_

_Said I should change my eats_

_Well, baby that just isn't me_

_I'm a whole lot of_

They went into the second chorus, and by now everyone was clapping with the music, even Mr. Schuster.

_Take me, you can leave me_

_But I won't ever change_

_If you don't like the way I look_

_Don't play my game_

_Time for me to get some R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_But if I don't_

_It's only me_

_Hey!_

The girls went into a second and third chorus, and then the song ended. Everyone was clapping hard and Kurt ran up to hug Mercedes. But somehow Mr. Schuster didn't like that song enough to put it as a contender for Regionals.

Kurt, sensing that Mercedes was too worked up about her song being dismissed so easily, suggested that they go to the Lima Bean. Mercedes accepted gladly.

As they sat down with their drinks Mercedes cornered Kurt.

"Wait, so you're not talking to him? At all?"

"Not till he apologizes." Kurt seemed decisive.

"Sure, I guess he will have to apologize, that _was_ kind of bitchy. I mean, he seems a bigger dive than me!"

At this, Kurt had to laugh into the foam of his drink, and ended up having a froth beard and moustache.

"But I think that you're being a little childish. Wouldn't it better to try and talk to him?"

Kurt looked at her, his face blank. "Talk to him? No, Mercedes, I don't think so."

Kurt was sitting in his room, Pavarotti chirping beside him.

Suddenly, the chirping stopped. Kurt snuck a look at the cage and his heart sank.

There was a little yellow lump lying on the floor of Pavarotti's cage, legs sticking out in strange angels.

Kurt immediately rushed to the common room, where the rest of the Warblers were holding a meeting about their uniforms. Being mad at Blaine, Kurt excused himself from the meeting, but now, he ran there.

In the common room, there was a heated discussion and Blaine was raising his voice.

"I am merely suggesting that instead of red ties and blue piping, we wear blue ties and red piping for the competition."

There was an outburst of protestation and Greg, a chubby adorable bass, cried, "This is a kangaroo court."

Just then the doors opened and Kurt entered, dressed in black and eyes red with tears.

Blaine got up and walked up to Kurt, "What happened?"

Kurt deliberately ignored him and said to the room, "Pavarotti's dead."

There was a shocked silence in the room.

Wes walked up to Kurt, "Are you ok?"

Kurt nodded but only said, "I'd like to honor him with a song, even though I know we're supposed to practice humming and beat-boxing behind Blaine," he threw him a look, "I'd like to sing something in honor of Pavarotti."

Wes nodded and Kurt handed him a tape.

The music began and everyone looked up at Kurt, Blaine sitting on the arm of one of the sofas.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

The Warblers joined Kurt in backup, and Blaine stared at his boyfriend. _What had gotten into Kurt?_ He wondered, usually he wasn't so over-sensitive.

Kurt sang a few more verses before Blaine understood what Kurt was trying to tell him – there were more important things than his solos. He looked at Kurt with admiration, as the slender boy walked about the room, eyes red with tears. Then he felt something inside him, he tried to understand what was happening. His heart had swollen twice its size and was now beating twice as fast and pulling towards Kurt. Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled, he had fallen in love with Kurt.

Sure, he loved Kurt before, but this time was different. Before, it had been physical love, love that was based on the fact that he liked Kurt for being a boy and for possessing certain features that seemed endearing to Blaine at the time. Now, his heart was open wide, ready to accept Kurt and welcome him inside – Kurt was now something so vital in his life that he could not live without him.

Kurt finished the song, and the room was silent.

Blaine's' breathing was irregular as he looked at Kurt.

The Warblers had assembled once more in the common room, this time to decide the final set list for Regionals. The Council was debating whether or not to just let Blaine decide which songs he wants to sing.

Blaine had enough. "I'm tired of this."

David and Wes looked at each other, "Fine, decide what song you'll sing and send us the list."

Kurt sighed and Blaine continued, "No, I mean I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me."

Kurt's head lifted. What was going on?

"We are going to lose at Regionals."

There was a commotion in the room, Kurt's eyebrows rose so high they nearly reached his hair-line. Now this was interesting.

"I am extremely grateful for you letting me lead you this year, but from what we've seen at Sectionals and what Kurt told me last week about New Directions, I can't beat them on my own."

Kurt could only stare at his soon-to-be-ex-again. Something was going on.

"That's why I think we should do, _at least_, one duet instead of a solo."

The Council whispered among themselves and then turned to the rest of the club. "All those in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal."

All the hands, excluding the Council's, rose in unison.

Kurt whispered to the Council, "If you could just put my name on the auditions' list."

Blaine chuckled softly, causing every eye to turn to him. "No auditions, Kurt. I'd like to as the Council's permission to request a duet with Kurt Hummel."

There were now whispers, some were nudging each other, and Kurt was blushing.

"This is ridiculous. Everyone should deserve an equal chance at that honor."

Blaine could barely stop himself from laughing at Kurt's pretentious humbling, and turned to the Council, nodding.

Wes raised his voice, "All those in favor of having Kurt as the second solo?"

All hand rose, and this time, so did the Council's.

"Congratulations, Kurt."

Kurt sat there, stunned. He was singing a duet at Regionals.

With Blaine.

Yay.

Kurt was sitting in the homework room, surrounded by Pavarotti's disassembled casket. He was gluing sequins onto one of the lids as Blaine walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting next to Kurt.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for Regionals, and I want to practice."

Kurt was interested and set down the sequins and glue. "Tell me."

"'Candles' by Hey Monday."

Kurt stared at Blaine. "That's new, considering you're so Top 40s."

"I wanted something more emotional."

"Why?"

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's, causing the latter to raise his eyes in wonder. "Kurt, I… am so sorry for having been such an insupportable diva lately. It's just that winning Regionals is super-important. I'm sorry for not having accompanied you to McKinley two days ago when Mercedes specifically invited us both, though I knew you were mad at me, I should have come anyways. And I'm so sorry for reminding you about that stupid competition for solos at Sectionals."

Kurt could only stare.

"When you sand 'Blackbird' today, in memory of Pavarotti, I realized something. I love you."

Kurt smiled, "I love you, too."

Blaine smiled slightly and shook his head. "Not in that sense."

Kurt cocked his head, confused,

"I love you, Kurt. I honestly can't see how I I've lived before I met you. Sure, we've been making out and all that. And I like what we have. But what I mean is, I need you beside me, forever."

Kurt stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Blaine blinked, "What?"

"Are you serious?" Kurt repeated. "You're not just making fun of me and playing with me so that I will sing this song with you even though I'm mad at you?"

Blaine smiled, "No. I'm dead serious."

Kurt got up from his seat and sat in Blaine's lap and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too," he said softly.

And he wasn't lying. The moment Blaine told him what he meant, the same feeling began rising in Kurt's chest, rendering him incapable of talking. He only managed to sound sarcastic by a fluke. Right now, Kurt thought he'd explode if he hadn't known that Blaine felt the same way about him.

Regionals.

Kurt was absolutely scared stiff. He knew that he and Blaine were up first as soon as Aural Intensity, Coach Sylvester's glee club, finished their thing. And right now they were performing 'Jesus Is My Friend', and somehow it came across as quite popular. Blaine appeared at his side, jumping up and down, trying to shake off his nerves.

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Kurt asked, twiddling his fingers.

Blaine cast him an appraising look, "Are you nervous?"

"Please don't judge me. It's the first time I've ever performed in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare where I forget the lyrics. I sing and nothing comes out of my mouth."

Blaine looked at him with a disbelieving look.

"Ok, you can judge me."

Blaine hugged Kurt, "I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable. And we are going to kill this thing, Kurt! I've got a few surprises up my sleeves, so don't worry. This is in the bag."

Before he went on stage, Kurt held his hand. Blaine turned with questions in his eyes.

"I forgot to tell you. I know what New Directions are doing for their part of the competition," he took a deep breath, "they're doing original songs."

Blaine contemplated this and pulled Kurt with him to the stage whispering, "Whatever."

The Warblers took their places on stage, Blaine and Kurt in the front.

The rest of the boys began humming as Kurt, timid and nervous for the first time in his life during a performance, went upstage. The light trained on him.

_The power lights went on_

_And I am all alone_

In the audience, Rachel and Mercedes' mouths were dangling with shock. Kurt had never sung solo in a competition, and then they saw Blaine joining him and they smiled in understanding. The two made up.

Beside them, Puck's eyes were watering with emotion, Lauren smacked his arm, and he just hugged her tightly; the female ex-wrestler gave up and let him hold her.

Mercedes whispered to Rachel, "You'd better have something good. They're awesome."

Rachel's face blanched. "I… I think it will be ok."

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

Blaine saw Kurt's face as they sang and smiled affectionately. Kurt was having a good time and could barely notice anything else except for Blaine's figure beside him.

They finished the song and the entire audience rose to their feet, applauding. Blaine took his bow and saw that Kurt remained in the shadows, he hurriedly pulled him into the spotlight, where he just stood stunned at the attention and applause he received.

Then it was time for their second song, Blaine's solo.

_Right, right_

_Turn off the light_

_We're gonna _ some minds tonight_

_What's the deal, yo?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_Five AM_

_Turn the radio up_

_Where's that rock n' roll?_

The crowd was jumping up and down, excited with the type of song chosen.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Raise your glass_

_Just raise your glass_

_For me_

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own_

Blaine joined the files of the Warblers and jumped out side while singing, breaking ranks and then continuing to just let loose on stage.

_So raise your_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

And they continued on singing, Blaine gaining momentum as they moved as one mass

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

Blaine's face caused the New Directions to laugh. He made a monster face and everyone was taken by his devotion to the song. Mercedes and Rachel were jumping up and down more than anyone, and suddenly glanced a look at Mr. Schuster, worried that he might be terrified. But instead, they saw him clapping with the rest, singing along. They smiled hugely at each other, worthy competition indeed.

The song ended and all the Warblers left but Blaine, who brought out an electric guitar and a microphone.

"Hi, sorry, I know it's customary for the glee clubs to perform one or two songs, not three. But the judges agreed to accept this as a one-timer due to a special request. I'd like to dedicate this song to anyone who feels like they're not worthy or feels like screaming their heads off. It's called 'Stutter'; I wrote it about a week ago when I had a fight with someone dear to me."

In the wings, Kurt stared at Blaine.

In the audience, the New Directions stared at each other.

Blaine began playing, the tune extremely upbeat and angry

_Remember that time_

_When you wouldn't talk to me_

_No, you wouldn't talk to me_

_All night_

Rachel groaned, "Damn it! They're doing original songs too! I knew Kurt shouldn't have come – he tipped them off!"

Kurt appeared above them out of nowhere. "Actually," he said, causing everyone to jump and look at him, "I told him about your set list only a second before we went on stage. We thought about original songs a while ago, and decided we'd do it for Nationals. I had no idea Wes agreed to let Blaine do it now. But I like it – it's got that rough edge that always has you on your heels."

He sat there, staring lovingly at the figure on stage.

_Remember that song_

_And all the words we'd sing_

_Well, here's a song I sing_

_All right_

_Remember that way_

_How you'd never lie to me_

_Cause you'd never lie to me_

_No way_

_You could be faking it_

_But it ain't gotta be like that_

_I don't like the way you act_

_Round me_

_So baby, come on_

_Come on_

_Oh don't you tell me no_

_Cause there you go again_

_You're ten out of ten_

_Sorry, did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know_

_Cause there you go again_

_You were never my friend_

_You were never my_

_You were never my lover_

Blaine played on, moving to the bridge, and the crowd was silent, not quite believing what they were hearing.

_Remember that night_

_When I saw you standing there_

_Dark eyes, dark hair_

_It was just you_

_Remember the way_

_How you were way out of line_

_And I was way out of time_

_For you_

_And I got your number_

_Right next to your name_

_But it ain't no thing, no_

_No it ain't enough_

_And I've got your word I know_

_But it's all I get_

_Trying to forget _

_Your kind of love_

_So baby, come on_

_Come on_

The song went on and with each line, Kurt moved forward towards the stage, not quite paying attention to his surroundings.

_I know you could be better_

_Don't have to waste my time_

_It's not like I need you more than_

_I need me and mine_

_But I know that you want it_

_Trying to get you on it_

_Baby we can fuck the rest_

_Turn around and wrong it_

_Spare me your convictions_

_The promises you keep_

_I've got a better proposition_

_And the friction that you need_

Kurt reached the wings and just plopped himself on the wooden floor, staring at Blaine the entire time.

_Don't you tell me you don't want to_

_Don't you tell me you don't want to_

The chorus repeated itself and there was a little bit of instrumental before Blaine finished the song

_You were never my_

_You were never my lover_

He finished and the audience rose to their feet, clapping and hooting as Blaine took his bows and went to the wings.

As soon as he was safe backstage, Kurt flung himself onto Blaine, hugging him tightly. Blaine returned the hug and kissed Kurt.

"That was quite some song," Kurt told him.

"Yeah, well, Wes told me to wing it and I thought – eh, what the heck? Might as well make a fool out of myself. Come on, let's see what your friends have in store for us."

The Warblers took their seats just as a small figure made its way to the center of the stage. A strange, unfamiliar music began filling the hall as Rachel Berry took the microphone and stared across the sea of faces.

"Wait, so they're doing original songs, too?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "I have no idea how they got the idea, I just hope that it won't cost us much."

_What have I done?_

Kurt and Blaine stared as Rachel sang her own song, the song that she wrote. And Kurt's jaw dropped – Rachel's song was incredible.

As the song progressed, he could feel Blaine's hand on his and looked up to see Blaine's eyes staring intently at Rachel. He smiled, thinking about her lyrics.

As the song ended, everyone rose to their feet, clearly impressed with the song. And then it was time for the McKinley New Directions anthem number, and boy was that an anthem.

They sang and danced and jumped everywhere, causing everyone to jump in their seats and sing along. Kurt was so enthusiastic that he yelled, rather than sang along, and Blaine joined him.

In the collective green room, Rachel and Mercedes hurried over to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting with the Warblers.

"Can I just ask what the hell was that song you sang about?" Mercedes inquired of Blaine, one of her eyebrows high up her weave.

Blaine chuckled, "Just a lot of emotions that I had and decided to put them into a song. Kurt can tell you that I do it a lot."

"And he's awesome at it," Kurt added and smiled warmly at Rachel. "Your song was amazing, Rachel. I will not be surprised if you guys win second place."

Rachel smacked his arm and Mercedes hugged him tight, whispering, "You don't stand a chance."

Brittany came over, rolling Artie in front of her, and she looked at Blaine. "I didn't know you could say the f-word in a competition."

Blaine smiled nervously, "They allowed me just this one time, and you're right, Brittany, you can't."

The three glee clubs were on stage, waiting for the verdict. Sue was sending hateful glares at Will Schuster and Mercedes was smiling at Kurt and Blaine was holding Kurt's hand.

The announcer stepped on stage and announced that New Directions had won the Regionals competition and were going to Nationals in New York City.

Blaine's heart slightly sank, only a little disappointed in their loss. He looked at the young man beside him and decided that, even though the glee club competitions meant a lot to him, this guy was the world to him.

Kurt looked at him with a disappointed face, and he hugged him, whispering, "Hey, it's ok. Guess we'll just have to try harder for next year, huh?"

Kurt nodded and went to hug Mercedes and Rachel.

Blaine stared after him, smiling, thinking back about how lucky he was to have stumbled upon Kurt on that fateful day at Dalton.s


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Night of Neglect

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's room, Blaine lying on his back while Kurt was sprawled across his chest, picking at a thread on Blaine's blazer absentmindedly while staring lovingly into his boyfriend's face.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone blasted 'Hell to the No' from the desk and he hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?" Blaine had already got up into a sitting position, looking at Kurt intently.

"_Kurt? Is that you? It's me, Mr. Schuster!_"

"Yeah, I know, Mr. Schue, caller I.D…" but Kurt barely finished his sentence.

"_Kurt, I'm sorry that I'm interrupting but we need your help. If you could please come to McKinley next Tuesday, it would mean the world to us. You can bring Blaine if you want._"

Kurt's face twisted in confusion. "Why next Tuesday?"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend's face as understanding slowly dawned upon his delicate features and then said, "Sure thing, you can count on us."

Kurt threw the phone back on the table and looked at Blaine with excitement.

"Am I missing something?" Blaine asked, still confused.

"That was Mr. Schue, he invited us to support New Directions next week in a fundraiser event."

Blaine looked at the excitement on Kurt's face and smiled gently, hugging him. "You really miss them, don't you?"

"Some more than others," Kurt smiled mischievously. "I honestly don't think I can forgive Rachel for sucking your face and asking you out."

Blaine smiled at him affectionately, and turned slightly so he was facing Kurt, and held his face in his hands.

Kurt looked at him, still not quite able to comprehend how this amazing person was actually his and how he felt the same way as he did about him. Just then, Blaine pulled Kurt's face to his and their lips touched.

At first, it was a light peck, not more than a whisper of their lips. But then, Kurt let out a low moan of pleasure, moving his hands up to Blaine's hair and tugged just slightly. Blaine moaned in return, and opened his mouth only slightly, allowing his tongue to slowly caress Kurt's lower lip. The younger boy opened his mouth, letting Blaine's tongue inside. The older boy leaned in, causing Kurt to lie down on his bed while he was lying on top. Kurt's breath quickened slightly as he realized what was happening, and he grasped at Blaine's waist, pulling it against his own. He could feel Blaine's lips moving downwards towards his neck and his hands began tugging at his shirt.

Kurt sat bolt upright, sending Blaine to the other side of the bed, nearly knocking his back against the edge of the desk.

"Kurt? Is everything ok?" Blaine was staring at him, confused.

Kurt's arms were wrapped around his own torso, defensive. "I… I don't think I'm ready, Blaine. Please don't hate me."

Blaine's eyes softened at this, and he moved closer to place his arms around Kurt's slender shoulders. "Would you please explain me why am I supposed to hate you? I don't see anything wrong with you wanting to wait. It's fine."

Kurt smiled and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder, sighing, not quite sure what to say, but grateful to Blaine.

Kurt was tugging Blaine along the McKinley High School halls, looking like a five-year-old who has just been let into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. He was showing Blaine around his old school as they were heading towards the auditorium for the Night of Neglect.

"There's the Choir room," he said excitedly, pointing at a room to his right.

Blaine peeked and smiled, "A little small, don't you think?"

Kurt just shrugged and dragged Blaine along, pointing here and there to random classrooms just as Brittany rolled Artie past them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here? You'd better get in the auditorium, the show's about to start?" cried the perky, blonde ex-cheerleader.

"It's gonna be a full house, y'all! You'd better get there early to get a good seat!" chirped in Artie, looking absolutely pumped.

"We'll be there in a minute, I'm just showing Blaine around," Kurt said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks for coming and supporting us, guys, it's really cool."

And with that, the pair disappeared down the hall.

Just then, a familiar voice from behind made the two remaining boys jump.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Kurt and Blaine turned around to see David Korofsky staring at them, face averted in disgust, but there was something in his eyes that betrayed something different.

"We're here for the benefit, don't tell me you're going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead. I was just pumping some irons in the gym when some guy told me you were spraying your fairy dust all over the place."

"Would you just give it up?"

The two boys looked at Blaine, Kurt raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow and Korofsky looking down his nose, sneering, but also somewhat terrified. Neither of them saw another person coming up from behind Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine continued, unabashed. "You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend that the three of us don't really know what's going on here."

"You don't know squat, puck boy!"

And without a warning, Blaine's hands jumped out of his pockets, shoving Korofsky backwards, so fast that the bigger boy was too surprised to respond immediately, but just as he and Blaine were about to start a fight, a smaller, slender female figure stepped in, yelling, "Stop!"

Santana was standing between the two sides – Korofsky on the one hand, Blaine and Kurt on the other.

"You're really brave when it comes to your fist, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth," Kurt spat at him.

Korofsky looked at him in horror while Santana looked from one boy to the other in confusion.

"Truth about what?"

"None of your business, Jay-Lo," Korofsky told her with contempt.

Santana raised an eyebrow at him, remembering perfectly well that cherry-flavored slushy hitting her, before she opened her mouth to answer the McKinley High School Footballer. "First of all, everything you do became my business since you decided to toss that slushy up in my grill."

Kurt stared at Korofsky with disgust.

Korofsky just sneered at the three of them. "I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl."

Santana laughed bitterly. "Okay, see, here's what's going to go down? Two choices. You stay here, and I crack one of your nuts, right or left – that's your

choice –" at this, Blaine looked at Kurt, not sure whether Santana was joking or actually serious "or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day. Oh, and also, I have razorblades hidden in my hair that just grew up, a whole ton up there."

Korofsky looked at the two boys behind Santana, not sure whether to take her words seriously and make a run for it or just stay there and deal with her crazy-talk. Finally, it seemed as though he had given up and walked away, leaving the three of them standing in the hall.

"We could have handled that," Blaine said, pretending to be tough in front of Kurt.

"It was more fun doing it together," Santana smirked at him. Just then, there was a buzzing noise, and Santana pulled her phone out of her hair, she looked at it, mumbled, "Oh crap" and went racing down the hall in the opposite direction.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was still standing shocked.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, not quite sure what was going on.

"Did Santana just stand up for us? Did we just get the help of a girl?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt chuckled, "I guess you still have to get to know Santana, huh? Come on, we're gonna miss the show."

And with that, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and the two of them ran to the auditorium.

They just took their seats as the rest of the audience came in, Kurt stifled a gasp. It was Sandy Ryerson, the closeted homosexual ex-teacher that used to coach Glee club before Will; Azimio, who was Korofsky's best friend, but had no idea what was really going on there; Jacob Ben-Israel, who offended them at the Championship Game and still maintained that hateful blog about New Directions, and to top it off – Becky Johnson, Sue Sylvester's right hand and, oddly enough, one of the Cheerios.

The first performer was Tina. She was singing _I Follow Rivers_ by Lykke Li, she was rather good, but then the rest of the audience began yelling offensive remarks at her.

"You suck!" Cried Becky.

"Where's Rachel Berry?" was the response she got from Jacob.

"Show tunes! Show tunes! Show tunes!" was all that Mr. Ryerson had to add.

They continued to shout insults at poor Tina, and all that Blaine and Kurt could do was watch in horror. Kurt held Blaine's arm, seeing that he was literally shaking with rage.

At one point, the insults were so bad that Tina simply stopped singing and ran off the stage, leaving the band standing aimlessly on stage and the rest of the audience, excluding Kurt and Blaine, laughing uncontrollably at the sight of the fleeing Tina.

Blaine looked at Kurt, a thin stream of water lining his eyes.

"How can these guys be so awful? She was wonderful."

Kurt was shocked at Blaine's reaction and just patted his arm gingerly, "You get used to it, they're usually like this. I guess Tina had it bad just because it's her first solo in front of an audience."

Just then they saw Quinn going back and forth between the audiences, handing out Taffy boxes while promoting herself for Prom Queen. She left just as Sam came on stage and walked over to the microphone, claiming: "And now, give it up for Mike Chang as he busts a move to Jack Johnson's 'Bubble Toes'."

The lights went out and the music began, slowly a single spotlight came on, featuring Mike's slender figure moving in incredible angles that are quite humanly impossible. Kurt saw Blaine's jaw dropping in awe but then his brow furrowed as he looked down. Kurt's eyes followed his boyfriend's gaze to see that the 'hecklers' club were still insulting Mike, this time a little less obviously of course, but there were still some insulting gestures.

When the song ended and Mike became still once more, the two got up to their feet, clapping, cheering and cat-calling at Mike, who ran off the stage, looking absolutely thrilled with his performance.

Then it was time for the intermission, and Miss Holiday appeared at the door, calling the Heckling Club as Mr. Ryerson went to the bathroom. Kurt and Blaine went out to get refreshments.

When they got back, they saw that only Mr. Ryerson was left in the audience, yelling at the empty stage, "Well, get on with it! Come on!"

Kurt sensed that Blaine had tensed up at his side, and as they passed Mr. Ryerson to get to their seats, Blaine threw at him a disgusted look.

"You're a really mean person, you know that?" he spat at the ex-teacher.

"You sound like my well-paid therapist!" Sandy retorted.

Blaine was about to answer back, but Kurt tugged on his sleeve with a begging face.

"Please, don't! We don't need any more drama when he's around."

Just then, Mr. Schuster and a handful of the New Directions came in, some of them waving to Blaine and Kurt, the others just sending furtive looks at Sandy and settle down in their seats just as the curtains rose again to reveal Holly Holiday standing on stage, in a stunning dress, on an elevated platform and in front of a microphone.

Kurt felt Blaine trembling at his side, and, making certain that the song wasn't something he couldn't live without (_Turning Tables _by Adele – meh, not the best choice), he turned to face Blaine full in the face.

"What's going on?"

Blaine took in a deep breath. "I didn't realize how bad the bullying was here, especially towards the glee club," he looked at Kurt.

Kurt gasped as he saw water brimming on the edge of those hazel eyes he loved so much, and gently moved to wipe them away, kissing the spots on Blaine's face where they have already managed to trickle down his cheeks. "You get used to it after a while, but this," he shook his head. "This has Sue written all over it, and it's a little over the top."

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands, causing him to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I don't get it," Blaine began, his voice thick, "You want to come back yet you are scared by what's going on here?"

"I…" Kurt tried to phrase what he was feeling at that moment, "don't you want me to go back? You seemed to really encourage it when you saw I missed the guys."

Blaine sighed. "Of course I want you to be happy, but think for a moment about me. Think about the Warblers and how _I_ will feel once you've transferred back, and all I get to see of you is on the weekends and after school."

Kurt looked at Blaine, not quite able to believe that he was hearing what his boyfriend was telling him.

"Kurt," Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, the hazel shutting down and then reappearing again, "I know I'm being selfish, and I want you to be happy. But I don't think that I could quite manage living in Dalton if you go away. Not with how I feel about you. I cannot live without you, Kurt, if you're transferring, I'm going with you."

Kurt's breath hitched just as Mercedes went up on stage, the rest of the New Directions filing into the auditorium and taking seats below them, either unaware of the heated conversation the two were having or choosing to ignore them.

Kurt had to turn his attention to the stage now, he couldn't cope with the intensity he knew that had dominated those hazel eyes that he loved so much.

Blaine heard the intake of breath that came from the boy that he loved, who sat beside him. He knew that he had reached uncharted waters. He knew that Kurt was not expecting him to take their relationship so far, so soon, and while Mercedes' voice filled the hall with Adele's _Ain't No Way_, he was pondering what had just escaped his lips.

He had meant every word; he could not live without Kurt by his side constantly. Sure, back at Dalton, they lived in separate rooms, but they might as well have been roommates with the amount of time they spent together. He peeked at Kurt, and saw that his eyes were moist and that a million emotions were playing on his face while he was staring at his best friend's performance.

When Mercedes finished her song, the two of them rose with the rest of the audience, clapping enthusiastically.

Kurt turned to Blaine and looked into his eyes, "I am transferring to McKinley next week," he said, willing his boyfriend to understand what he was saying.

Blaine searched in the two sapphire eyes that were staring intently at him, and sighed, "Well, I guess I'd better talk with my parents then, McKinley, watch out for Klaine."

Kurt's smile was infectious as he leaped once in the air and hugged Blaine tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Born This Way

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were sitting together at one table at the Lima Bean.

Ever since Kurt's decision and Blaine's follow-up, they've been very careful as to not let anyone know what's going on, they wanted to keep it a secret.

The girls were talking animatedly about Nationals and New Your City, and Kurt was staring blankly at them.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked at one point, "Why aren't you excited about Nationals? I thought you'd be happy for us."

Kurt shook his head to focus and smiled, "Of course I'm happy for you, Mercedes. It's just that I wish I could go with you."

Blaine was about to say something, but got such a hard kick under the table from the younger boy beside him. Santana gave him an odd look but chose to overlook it.

Tina then noticed that Santana was staring at a point beyond Kurt and Blaine's back and nudged Mercedes, who looked at her and then at the Latino girl beside her, and nudged her slightly, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Are you ok, Santana?"

Santana looked as though she just realized they were all there and jumped to her feet, saying, "I gotta gay… go! I gotta go!"

And with that she was gone.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who simply shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what came over Santana. Just then he experienced a horrendous pain in the area of his crotch, his eyes started watering, but not before he managed to see Mercedes' eyes reverting quickly between him and a point behind him. After he managed to let out a few juicy swear-words at his best friend that caused his boyfriend to raise an eyebrow and chuckle softly at his profanities, Kurt peeked at the spot where Mercedes had been staring previously and his heart sank. He shouldn't have looked.

Sitting there staring at him with a strange expression was none other than Dave Korofsky, he quickly stared back at his coffee cup when he noticed that Kurt was looking at him.

Kurt looked back at the table, Blaine rubbing circles on his back and Tine and Mercedes eyeing him with worry.

"Are you ok, honey?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt only nodded but pulled Blaine up with him as he rose, and he smiled a fake smile at Mercedes. "Thanks for inviting us over for coffee, Mercedes, but we have to go."

Mercedes pouted for a moment, but understood his urgent need to leave. She and Tina rose up to hug the two boys as they left the Lima Bean, Korofsky still staring after them.

Kurt and Blaine were driving back to Dalton, Kurt at the wheel while Blaine was in the passenger seat. He was looking all the while at Kurt.

"Kurt, are you…?"

"Of course I'm sure I'm going back!" Kurt snapped at him, stopping abruptly at a red light, sending the wheels squealing painfully against the asphalt. He turned to look at Blaine, "I said it before and I'll say it again, Blaine, I am _not_ giving up, I am going to face Korofsky, I'm going to go back to all my friends in McKinley and we're going to win this damn Nationals competition. Now, I know this may be a little too much for you, you don't have to come back with me."

Blaine held the boy's hand tightly, "I am not going anywhere where you aren't. You are not alone, or do I have to sing to you again?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, trying to alleviate the moment.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he stepped on the gas pedal and they continued their way.

The New Directions were assembled in the McKinley High School courtyard; not quite understanding why in the name of Sue Sylvester Mercedes was calling them out at precisely Noon.

"What the hell is going on?" Puck asked, the last one out.

Mercedes looked just as confused as he was, "I don't know, Kurt asked us to come, said he had something important…"

"Hey, Mercedes!" came an excited cry from behind her.

Mercedes looked up to see a wondrous vision – Kurt Hummel was standing at the top of the stairs, clad in a white overall coat with a black top hat, clutching a boy she did not recognize from afar. The new guy had curly hair, not wild, but enough to think that something weird must have been hidden there; he was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans. As they came closer, Mercedes realized that is was Blaine, Blaine Anderson, not clad in his usual Dalton uniform and all the gel out of his hair. She ran up to them and hugged Kurt so tightly that he had to gasp at her, "Can't… breathe…" before she let go.

"What the hell are you two doing here? And what the hell has happened to you, cracker boy?" she demanded of Blaine.

Kurt chuckled and twined his arms both in Mercedes' and in Blaine's as they went down to the other New Directions, who were waiting for them, downstairs.

Brittany ran up to them and hugged Kurt tightly, whispering in his ear, "Did they kick you and your dolphin boyfriend out because they were sharks?"

Kurt laughed happily at Brittany and turned to the New Directions, looked at Blaine, who nodded, and took in a deep breath. "Blaine and I have transferred to McKinley. It's official."

Most of the New Directions just gaped at them, their mouths dangling in a silly fashion below their faces, while Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Rachel squealed happily and ran over to hug the two, toppling them onto the cement. But they let go as soon as they heard Kurt's shrill yell, "One wrinkle on this coat and you guys are getting me the entire new Prada collection!"

Finn approached them slowly, looking from Blaine to Kurt and back again. "Are you sure you wanna do this, dude?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes, Finn. You know that Dad and I talked with Korofsky and his dad, and Mr. Schuster and Figgins! I wanna go back, and sure, there will always be the issue of Korofsky and the football imbeciles," Finn looked confused, "idiots, Finn. So I supposed that one less would make it better. Besides," he slithered into Blaine's arms, "I have another card of protection."

Blaine smiled at him, but his smile faltered at Finn's expression.

"If those idiots touch one hair off of Kurt's head and you're not doing anything, or you hurt Kurt in _any_ way, I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll find yourself in no time back with the Gargoyles."

"The Warblers!" Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Lauren, Artie, Sam and Mike said together, causing Finn to jump at the sudden wave of sound.

Blaine laughed but then looked serious, "Don't worry, if something happened to Kurt on my watch, I'll kick my own ass."

The girls and Kurt sighed and let out a collective 'aww', and Kurt hugged his boyfriend tightly, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

The girls continued to sigh contentedly, while the two just stood there, lips locked, happy to see their best friend so happy.

Just then, Mr. Schuster came marching up to them, and extended a hand, "Blaine Anderson?" Blaine nodded under the quenching grip of the Spanish teacher/Glee Club director, "I heard that you wanted to join the Glee club here."

Blaine shot a threatening look at Kurt who immediately began talking animatedly with Santana and Mercedes, pretending to catch up on all the drama. He turned to the adult in front of him and nodded vaguely.

"Well, tomorrow we're holding your audition, Kurt, would you like to do something special for your return?" he turned to the other boy.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he glanced at Blaine, making sure that he wasn't completely overwhelmed, and nodded vigorously. "I have the perfect song."

Everyone smiled, including Blaine, expecting something either from Wicked or Evita.

Wednesday afternoon came, all the New Directions, save Kurt, were already assembled in the Choir room.

"Uh, Blaine?" Puck asked, talking to the new member for the first time, "where is Kurt? Aren't you two like inseparable? Shouldn't you two be making out in the corner or something?"

Blaine blushed like a turnip just as Mr. Schuster came in and asked, "Where is Kurt?"

Puck smirked as Blaine answered, "I don't know, sir, he told me he had to prepare himself before he came, and I really don't want to start my audition without…"

"Without who?" came a familiar voice from the door, and Kurt's perfect figure was leaning leisurely against the door frame of the room. "You really thought I'd miss it?" he said, sliding into a seat next to Blaine, "I want to see these guys' reaction to your audition first hand."

Mr. Schuster just raised his eyebrow and beckoned Blaine forward.

"Since I'm no longer at Dalton, this seems quite unreasonable, but I've grown quite attached to these guys and well, I'd like to use this as both Kurt's and my farewell from Dalton as well as my own special way to say how happy I am to have transferred."

The one thing Kurt did not expect to happen was to see the Warblers filing into the McKinley High School Choir room, setting themselves in front of the New Directions. Kurt's jaw dropped, he did not expect this to happen, and he could do nothing but stare open-mouthed as his friends from his former school began harmonizing at the same time as his boyfriend began singing.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone?_

He moved to stand before Kurt, his eyes dark with a certain emotion. Kurt had to swallow hard as he looked at his boyfriend, not quite believing that he was sharing the experience of Blaine serenading him with the rest of his friends.

Mercedes scooted next to Kurt and squeezed his hand tightly, smiling widely as he looked up at her.

_If you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Blaine finished his song, bent on one knee in front of Kurt, whose eyes were so moist with tears that he had to blink several times in order not to miss Blaine's expressions.

"That bad?" Blaine whispered, worried that Kurt's tears were a bad sign.

Then there was a massive roar as all of the New Directions clapped enthusiastically. The Warblers took their bows, each one of them coming to pat Blaine and Kurt on their backs as farewell, hugging Blaine tightly as they left.

Mr. Schuster came up to the class, dabbing a little at his eyes, "All those opposed to Blaine joining the New Directions Glee Club?" he asked, his voice thick.

Blaine and Kurt looked at their classmates, who sat silently, their arms folded in their laps, their faces moist as tears trickled down their cheeks, even Finn had to sniff a little.

"All in favor?"

All hands shot up, Kurt looked to Puck, Sam and Artie and saw that they, too, had their hands up in the air, along with the rest of the band, Brad and even Mr. Schuster himself, who smiled at Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine, welcome to the New Directions," Mr. Schuster clapped the young man on his shoulder and guided him back to the seat, quickly addressing the rest of the group. "Now, Blaine isn't the only to sing to us today. Kurt has transferred back to McKinley," there was a massive cheer throughout the group and Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, "and he asked me if he could sing something to all of you. Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, and as he stepped to the front of the classroom, there was a general whisper of murmuring from his fellow glee clubbers. They hadn't heard Kurt solo ever since his one-man-duet of _La Jazz Hot_, and they missed him terribly. Blaine was intrigued, too, he never saw Kurt perform in front of his old friends before and was sure that this was a sight to be seen.

"Well, I'd first like to say how glad I am to be back," Kurt said, smiling grandly at the entire room, even at Brad, "and I wanted to say, before I begin, that I'd like all of you to listen very closely to the song, not only my incredible voice." This extracted some cracked smiles and outbursts of laughter.

It was good to have Kurt Hummel back in McKinley.

Kurt took a deep breath and signaled the band that he was ready.

_I don't know why I'm frightened_

_I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees_

_The painted scenes_

_The sound here_

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

Blaine's jaw dropped, Kurt had transformed before his eyes into this incredible human being, just standing there as though there was no one else in the room but his own poise self. He looked at Mercedes, but she wasn't paying attention, she, as well as everybody else in the room, was mesmerized by Kurt's performance. His voice was filing the room, carrying easily as though it was nothing to hit those impossible high notes.

_I've spent so many mornings_

_Just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now_

_You can't know how I've missed you_

_Missed the fairy-tale adventures_

_In this ever-spinning playground_

_We were young together_

Now Blaine had to clutch his seat and just gape at Kurt as he went on with the theatrics, he looked to his left and saw that everyone was in the same position as him, not quite believing it was Kurt standing in front of them. But their reasons were different. They couldn't believe that he was back and was filling the room with his dulcet tones; _Blaine_ couldn't believe that Kurt could actually extract those heavenly sounds out of his perfect lips.

_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world has waited long enough_

_I've come home at last_

_And this time we'll be bigger_

_And brighter than we knew it_

_So watch me fly_

_We all know I can do it_

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_

_Has there ever been a moment with so much to live for?_

And that's when Blaine lost it, he couldn't just sit there and watch his boyfriend sing like that and having him tearing up with emotions, Blaine's eyes squinted and he felt tears pouring down his cheeks endlessly, he let out a small sob. The rest of the girls awwwed as they saw Blaine's reaction and Mercedes, Rachel and Santana hugged him tightly just as Kurt came to the final words of his song.

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_We taught the world new ways to dream_

He finished his song and got a standing ovation. Blaine ran up to Kurt and swept him off his feet into a big bear hug and there was a collective sigh behind them. Blaine let Kurt down and whispered into his ear, "Don't ever do that again or I won't be able to hold myself back."

Kurt raised his eyebrow and whispered, "Don't, then."

And he didn't.

He clutched Kurt's face and pulled it to his, savoring his mouth in his own. He prolonged the kiss, feeling Kurt's , not quite caring that the entire glee club behind them were either coughing uncomfortably or giggling at them.

He then felt a soft tap on his shoulder and sighed, letting go of Kurt only to collect his hand in his own. He turned to find Mr. Schuster standing pretty close to him, arms folded against his chest and looking pointedly at the two of them.

Kurt blushed deeply and pulled Blaine to sit down with him amongst the rest of the New Directions.

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the halls of McKinley in between classes when a figure passed by.

"Korofsky?" Kurt couldn't help but look at the boy who passed them.

Yes, it was definitely Korofsky, dressed in a shiny red jacket and a matching red barrette, holding hands with none other than Santana.

At the sound of his name being called, the two turned around and Korofsky's eyes bulged in their sockets at the sight of the staring pair. "What?"

Kurt could feel a huge lump in his throat at the sound of Korofsky's voice and noticed that Blaine beside him was as tense as a spring, ready to jump at the big boy the moment he saw threat, so he did his best to keep a confident composure and said, "Nothing I just found it surprising to see you walk around so confident in that outfit."

Korofsky stopped in his tracks and Santana's eyes went wide, Blaine just stood there looking terrified.

"What do you mean by that, Hummel?" Korofsky spat at him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and Korofsky blushed and towed Santana with him.

"Kurt, is there something I should know?" Blaine asked, watching his boyfriend begin walking.

Kurt turned around and ushered him into a classroom.

"Kurt, as much as I would love to have a make-out session, I think we ought to get to …Ow!"

Kurt smacked his arm and looked at him, fiercely.

"Shut up and listen. Before we transferred, Dad and I had a talk in Figgins's office with Korofsky and his dad."

"I know…"

"I told you to listen," Kurt snapped at him, Blaine pretended to lock his mouth and throw the key while his boyfriend rolled his eyes at him, "dork. Anyway, we met and he promised to try hard not to be hostile and accept who he is, but I didn't expect him to hint at it so obviously."

Blaine raised his eyebrow, "Are you disappointed? Did you want him to continue being that idiot thug who shoved you against lockers?"

"No, of course not! I was just surprised, that's all."

Blaine hugged him close, and whispered into his hair, "Well, maybe it's his way to deal with all of this."

Kurt sighed and back up only to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "You know you are incredibly manipulative when you want to," he told him.

Blaine gave him his best puppy dog eye look and, before Kurt could reach over to smack him again, pulled him in for a deeper kiss, letting his fingers trail down the younger boy's sides and resting softly on his waist.

Kurt leaned in, absorbing the heady taste of Blaine's lips and then felt Blaine's teeth against his lips. He gasped and quickly stepped backwards, staring at Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine didn't understand what was happening, _'Did I bite him?'_, "are you ok?"

Kurt just stood there, his eyes wide with shock and then a playful smile played on his lips. "Really, Blaine? Biting? You'd have to try harder next time", and with that he placed his hands on his hips, making it clear that he was only messing with him.

Blaine was relieved he didn't hurt the boy and grabbed him back for a quick peck before opening the door and escorting his boyfriend to their next class.

_How did he even end up here in the first place?_

Blaine was standing in front of Emma Pillsbury's word-press in her office, a plain white T (he laughed at the thought, thinking of one of his favorite bands – wow, Kurt was definitely influencing him… what happened to his Top 40 reputation?) and trying to think what to write on it.

He would have done it with Kurt, who else could declare his faults and get away with it? But Kurt was on a mission with Puck, a Barbara-vension, trying to convince Rachel not to get a nose job. Personally, Blaine couldn't agree more. Rachel's nose wasn't that awful, and it was sort of her trademark look, not to mention a brilliant tribute to her idol – Barbara Streisand.

_'Ok, Blaine, focus!'_ he thought. He had to think of something he didn't like about himself and write it on the shirt. He looked in the mirror and laughed bitterly to himself. He knew that if Wes or David were here, they'd laugh at his hesitance claiming that he thought himself perfect. But the truth was, he just knew his flaws. He was too dapper, too short, had weird eyebrows, big dumb feet that were somehow manageable, yet still awkward; and the worst part he saved for last – his curly hair that somehow looked like Mr. Schuster's but in dark brown and slightly more wild.

Then it hit him, he remembered something that Kurt once told him, and smiled as he remembered his boyfriend's tantalizing smile.

He turned to the word-press, more confident in himself than he ever felt.

_Thank you, Kurt_.

The New Directions were gathered on the stage in the McKinley High School auditorium, waiting for Santana and Rachel, as well as Mr. Schuster.

Just then, they saw the teacher come up the steps to the stage, clutching uncomfortable at his jacked, under which they could clearly see a white T-shirt.

"Mr. Schuster, you made a t-shirt too?" Brittany asked, confused, "but – you're like perfect."

There were murmurs of agreement from the girls and rolling of eyes from the boys as William Schuster chuckled.

"Thanks Brittany, but there's actually been something that I have been uncomfortable with for a long time and I think it's about time I coped with it.

He smiled nervously as he took off his jacket to reveal the words printed on his t-shirt: BUTT CHIN

There were a few laughs and giggles from the teenagers as Mercedes stepped up and said, "We dig your butt chin, Mr. Schu."

Just then they saw Rachel coming up the steps, also clutching a jacket around her t-shirt, Blaine looked at Kurt appreciatively, admiring his boyfriend's persuading capabilities.

"I decided to stop the nose job procedure," this was received with a lot of applause from the glee club which rose to a roar as Rachel revealed her t-shirt – NOSE – and looked threateningly at Finn.

"Finn, the doctor said to stop dancing for a while, so that I will be able to heal, so keep away from the schnozzle!"

There was laughter and then silence as Mr. Schuster clapped his hands for attention.

"Alright, guys, places!"

The lights went down and there was suddenly a single spot trained on Kurt, as he stood alone on stage, clad in a white t-shirt and a red plaid jacket, his hair towseled and kept in place by gel.

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

He chanted, pointing at a random place in the empty auditorium

_Or capital H-I-M_

He mimicked the letters with one hand and continued singing as Mercedes and Tina joined him and then ripped his shirt to reveal his message:

LIKES BOYS

From the wings, Blaine smiled hugely with tears in his eyes, he was so proud of his boyfriend. Standing there with his best friend and another friend, singing how he was happy to be just like he was. And then the chorus began and it was show-time.

Blaine and the rest of the New Directions just ran about stage, goofing off and then the moment came.

He saw the guys revealing their shirts one by one.

Finn:

CAN'T DANCE

Mike:

CAN'T SING

Puck:

I'M WITH STOOPID *arrow downwards*

Sam:

TROUTY MOUTH

He took a big gulp and took off his own jacket, and ran forward, threw it into the audience's usual spot. He turned to continue running but bumped into Kurt, who held him in place and took a look at his shirt:

WHY SO SERIOUS

Kurt cocked his head slightly, but had to continue on with the song, so they just kept running randomly all over the stage, singing:

_Don't be a drag_

_Just be a queen_

At this, Kurt pulled Blaine to him and kissed him full on the mouth on stage.

In the audience, Dave Korofsky and Santana Lopez (with a shirt saying LEBANESE) were squirming uncomfortably as the two boys kissed.

They continued singing, finally finishing the song

_I'm on the right track_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Hey_

They all cheered, laughing good-naturedly at each other's statements and Kurt looked at Blaine with a look that said, _Seriously?_

Blaine just shrugged and proceeded to fist-bump Puck as the latter muttered to him something, grinning.

He had never felt better than as he did at that precise moment.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am apologizing to any cat-lover out there; I just really thought it would be funny compared to the rest of the chapter. Also, I apologize for any tear-inducing scenes – those two had it coming from the moment that Blaine was excluded from the original episode. Also, I do not own "Jealousy" or "I Don't Want to Know", nor "Second Hand News", those belong to Darren Criss and Fleetwood Mac, respectively. Hope you enjoy xoxo Tal (pronounced tah-l, like Taj in Taj Mahal) aka werido205.

P.S Sorry for the extra length of this one, and the emphasis on other characters in the middle (like Pizes or Fuinn or Finchel – had to give them just a bit of stage to give a sense of how people perceive Blurt)

Alright, I'll shut up, enjoy

_Chapter 13: Rumours_

Blaine could not believe he had actually agreed to do this.

Kurt owed him big time.

He was sitting in Brittany's room, on her bed, beside her cat, Lord Tubbington. There was a large fondue dish in front of him, filled to the brim with melted chocolate and a dish of fruit beside it. Brittany was practically hopping in her seat with excitement, talking to the camera that was propped in her bedroom.

"So, welcome to Fondue for Two, today my guests are Blaine Warbler.."

"Brittany, I'm not a Warbler anymore, remember? I'm with you guys in New Directions, you can call me Blaine Anderson, or just Blaine."

Brittany gave him a confused look, "You have a last name that isn't Warbler? Oh well, then my guests are Blaine, who is a new transfer, and of course, my kitty cat, Lord Tubbington," she proceeded to pet the cat lovingly as he gurgled and purred in delight.

Blaine gagged.

He hated cats.

"So, Blaine, as this is a talk show that mainly addresses rumors and gossip, would you to confirm or deny a few?"

Blaine sighed, he really didn't like where this was going. "Sure."

"Ok, is it true that you steal your hair gel from Mr. Schuster?"

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, it's not true. I'm not using any hair gel anymore."

Brittany gave him a contemplative look, "But your curls are way too perfect to be natural, they have to have some kind of gel."

"No, Brittany, that's how my hair is," Blaine just sighed.

"Ok, now I need to ask you another question about your relationship with fellow glee clubber, Kurt Hummel."

Blaine's stomach clenched, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you or are you not currently dating Kurt Hummel?"

"I am"

"Then you admit that you like being second best?"

"What?" Blaine could feel the blood draining from his face. Because as much as he wanted to believe this is a rumor, he also didn't want to believe he was actually hearing this, because he knew that behind every rumor, no matter how farfetched that rumor was, stood some form of truth that led to that rumor. And if he was rumored to being second best to Kurt, then that means…

And with that, Blaine left Brittany to be comforted by Lord Tubbington, who already ate all of the fruit and was busy finishing the melted chocolate in the fondue dish.

****Blurt****

Kurt was perched on top of the black Piano in the McKinley Choir Room. Brad, their pianist, was busy going over the sheet music that Mr. Schuster has given him, thinking that they were pretty ready for Nationals in New York City, shaking his head in disapproval from time to time.

The only other Glee Club members present were Artie, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina, the last two were talking animatedly with Kurt.

"So, has Blaine asked you to the Prom yet?" Mercedes asked, causing Kurt to blush and Tina to giggle at his blush.

"Well, not yet," then his face became serious, "but if he doesn't hurry up, I swear I'm gonna ask him. And if he says no, it will be the last thing he'll ever.."

Just then, Blaine stepped into the room, an unreadable expression on his face.

Kurt hopped from the piano and skipped over to Blaine's side, slipping his hand into his boyfriend's and smiling warmly. He was met with a stony-eyed stare.

"Kurt, where were you last night, when I was on 'Fondue for Two'?" Blaine asked him.

He wasn't speaking loudly, but since the population of the room was so sparse, its inhabitants were immediately silent.

Kurt's smile slowly slipped away from his face, only to be replaced by panic, subtly masked by semi-fake bemusement.

"I was at home, watching the show, like I promised," Kurt replied, as calmly as he could.

"Really? Then who was with me on the show, besides Brittany?"

"Her cat."

"And what happened in the middle of the show?"

"He at chocolate."

Blaine shook his head and sighed, when Brittany chirped, "Lord Tubbington _did_ eat the chocolate, Blaine. You just left after you refused to answer my question about whether or not you're ok with Kurt cheating on you."

Kurt's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as Blaine turned to face him, obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Who is he, Kurt?" he asked, cursing his voice for being so thick.

The two of them hadn't noticed Sam's silent entrance, but turned their heads as Finn stormed in, brandishing a newspaper in Sam's faces.

"What the hell is this? What out-the-closet famed male diva is having double fun not only with the gay, yet totally hot, newbie but also with a big-lipped Blondie? Finn stared at Kurt as he yelled this.

Sam, Blaine and Kurt all paled at this. Blaine for discovering the answer he wanted to hear from Kurt, Kurt for fear of Blaine's reactions, and Sam for fear from Finn's fist in his face. Hr didn't want to get on the New Directions' stud's bad side so close to Nationals.

"What is this?" Sam asked wearily.

"The Muckraker, school's newspaper."

"Didn't know you liked to read anything in the newspaper except for the sports' section, Finn, but I suppose gossip is somewhat more consoling," Kurt commented, seething with sarcasm.

"Kurt, don't get into this," Sam tried to soothe him.

At this gesture of camaraderie, both Blaine and Finn flared up.

"Kurt, just tell me why. I mean, am I not good enough for you? Is he giving you something I can't?" Blaine never thought he'd be so sad to see his boyfriend lost for words as he was now. Apparently, he didn't know Kurt as well as he thought he did.

"Dude, what the hell? I thought I was the cheater in this family! I thought you loved Blaine!" Finn yelled now, staring incredulously at his step-brother.

"I am _not_ cheating on Blaine!" Kurt yelled, "Not with Sam, or Korofsky, or anyone!" he gave Blaine an imploring look.

"Then how do you explain these?" Finn threw an envelope at him.

Blaine snatched the envelope before Kurt could get a hold on it, hurriedly opening it. He scanned the photos inside, and upon reaching a certain one, he let out a disappointed sigh and placed them on the chair, giving Kurt the worst heart-wrenching hurt look the countertenor has ever seen upon the beautiful face of his boyfriend. He took a look at the picture – it was him and Sam, hugging in front of a motel room.

"When you decide to tell me the truth, you know where I'll be. Till then, we're through." And with that, he left – just as Mr. Schuster came in.

"Blaine? We have rehearsal, where are you going?"

"I can't be here today, Mr. Schuster. I'm sorry."

And Blaine ex-Warbler Anderson left the building.

***Blurt***

Mr. Schuster stared across the room, "Does anyone know what happened to Blaine?"

Rachel, naturally, volunteered, "Finn and I were wondering what was going on with Sam, as he was missing so many rehearsals, so we decided to go on a stakeout and followed him."

Quinn, Kurt and Sam all stared at them, while Finn slapped his forehead with the base of his wrist.

Lauren muttered to Puck under her breath, "Should I be surprised at the amount of unnecessary drama in this club?"

Puck chuckled and shook his head, "You'll get used to it. It's pretty routine by now. What I don't get is what the hell Kurt is doing fooling around!"

He gave Kurt a meaningful stare, which the hurt countertenor refused to return.

Mr. Schuster, albeit intrigued, scolded Rachel, "Rachel, and Finn," he added to the unnaturally tall, teenage star Quarterback, "you had no business whatsoever snooping after Sam's personal life."

"Not even if I thought my girlfriend was cheating on me with him?"

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and cried, "I am _not_ secretly going out with your girlfriend! Or Blaine's boyfriend," he added to the rest of the club.

"Then why did we see Quinn and Kurt coming out of a motel room with you?" Rachel demanded bossily.

"None of your business," Quinn snapped, sounding her voice for the first time that day.

Finn looked hurt and stormed out as well, knocking down one of the microphones as he did.

Kurt just sat there, not quite believing that Blaine broke up with him. He gave Sam an imploring look, but the awkward blonde teenager just shook his head, hanging it, ashamed.

***Blurt***

It has been five whole days since Blaine broke things up with Kurt, accusing him of cheating on him with Sam, who was, in turn, the subject of Finn's accusations that Quinn was doing the dirty with him.

Blaine didn't really plan on breaking up with Kurt, he loved him, but jealousy got the better of him, and he was now sitting in the Choir room all by himself, desperately wishing that all could be forgotten. But then Sam stepped into the room, and all his rage and frustration came back to him.

How could Kurt do this to him?

He hoped that what he had planned to sing for today would get the message across. Thankfully, it was sticking to the lesson plan, so he wouldn't be shot down.

The rest of the club filed in, including Kurt. He did everything he could to avoid his ex's gaze, even though he knew he was desperately trying to catch his gaze.

Before he managed to raise his hand, Mr. Schuster announced that Quinn and Finn had a song prepared, he cursed their favoritism for being the _It _couple at the school – Finn the Quarterback, and Quinn the almost-surely Prom Queen.

He sighed, sagging in his seat as he watched them perform, terribly, _I Don't Want to Know_.

Finn had actually nailed the song, expressing all he wanted to say through acting and his voice, but Quinn was absolutely dreadful. He could have sworn her voice pitched too high or too low on various occasions.

After the scathing reviews they've received from the club, including Mr. Schuster, it was time for Blaine's performance.

He stood in the middle of the room, cued the band and stared directly at Kurt as the song began

_I know there's nothing to say_

_Someone has taken my place_

_When times go by_

_When times get rough_

_Won't you lay me down in the tall grass_

_And let me do my stuff_

He knew that it was slightly inappropriate, and saw Kurt's obvious blush and the rest of the club's discomfort, but he couldn't stop.

_I know I got nothin' on you_

_I know there's nothing to do_

_When times go bad_

_And you can't get enough_

_Won't you lay me down in the grass_

_And let me do my stuff_

Now Kurt was positively sobbing. _Good_, Blaine thought, at least he still feels something. _Wait, he feels something? Oh shit, the next verse is up, I can't…._

He signaled the band to stop and looked at Mr. Schuster apologetically.

"Sorry, Mr. Schuster, I can't go on with the song, it's just that only part of this song applies to what I wanted to get across to some of the people here."

Mr. Schuster nodded, but before Blaine could settle down in his place, Kurt went up to him and slapped him, crying shamelessly.

"I am so sorry, Blaine," he cried. "But you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm not dating Sam, honest."

Blaine looked dumbfounded as Kurt rushed out of the Choir room.

Sam stepped in, "Dude, even if I was playing for your team, I wouldn't do it. The only reason Finn got those photos in the first place was because…"

Everyone looked at him, waiting finally to hear the truth.

"Because my dad lost his job and I'm living in a motel right now," there was a collective gasp from everyone but Quinn, "and Kurt has been helping me, bringing me clothes."

Sam stormed out, leaving a very baffled Glee Club.

***Blurt***

Kurt couldn't believe how Blaine humiliated him publicly and still hasn't asked to get back together.

It was Monday, and he was sitting in the Choir room, trying to decide whether or not to apply for a solo for Nationals in New York City, which was practically his dream.

He was joined by the rest of the club and Mr. Schuster. Blaine was at the rear, carrying his guitar.

"Class," Mr. Schuster addressed everyone while Blaine got set up behind him, "due to recent events, Blaine here would like to apologize to a few of you."

Blaine moved to the middle of the classroom and looked directly at Sam and Kurt, while beginning to speak, "Sam, I'd like to officially apologize for doubting you and for accusing you of fooling around with my boyfriend. I know that if you'd change teams, you'd find someone who's much more down-to-earth and your type than Kurt."

There were a few chuckles and Blaine earned a death glare from Kurt before continuing.

"Kurt, honey, _babe_," he saw Kurt's eyes widen at the endearments, "I am so, so, so sorry – you have no idea how much – for doubting you for even a second. I really hope that this will explain."

He began strumming his guitar and singing at the same time, an unfamiliar tune ensuing from the instrument.

_I hate where I'm at_

_Acting crazy like that_

_I know that I've been wrong_

_It's something I've been working on_

_And I don't know what to do_

Kurt's breath hitched in his rib cage as he realized that Blaine had written that song for him, and was sharing it with the entire glee club, his eyes welled up

_It's changing me_

_It's killing you_

_I'd dear out my insides if I could_

_But I don't know if it'd do me good_

Kurt had to chuckle at this. God, even when he was apologizing, his boyfriend could be so adorkable.

_I'm sorry, friends_

_I'm sorry, lovers_

_To put us all in this mess_

Both Kurt and Sam smiled at him.

_I know we still got each other_

_But I'm in distress_

_'Cause every time that I feel_

_Like I figured it out_

_Can't seem to figure it in_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_It's this jealousy_

He finished the final chords, looking around.

"I was gonna continue, but it will keep us here for a while," he commented.

There was multitude of applause and a sudden flurry of designer clothes and the sweet scent that was Kurt.

"Took you long enough," he could hear Kurt's breathy whisper in his ear.

He chuckled, "Yeah well, maybe lights are not all on upstairs."

Kurt pulled away and smacked his shoulder playfully, "Dork! Really? Scar?"

Blaine just grinned mischievously before pulling Kurt into a chaste kiss of reconciliation.

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, guys! College, birthdays (Yay! I'm 20! I'm old! I'm like the Grim's Reaper!), army (long story). Anyway, sorry for the wait and sorry for the angst in this episode – I just felt that the show really missed on a totally awesome opportunity to show case Darren's talent (both in acting and music) and as for the Lion King reference – I just had to! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please tune in next week (yes, next week – I promise!) as Kurt and Blaine tackle Prom… will it be as weird and adorable as the series? Who knows? Certainly not me XD Thanks guys, xoxo Tal (aka weirdo205)


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Prom Queen

A/N: I find these author's notes quite enjoyable - so I am apologizing in advance for any over-cheesiness or cuteness in this chapter. The original thing was adorable, but I think they should have given more fluff and meat to the whole Blaine and Kurt ordeal. So here we are – hope you guys didn't have to go to the dentist and pay him a lot of money for cavity fillings, I know I did.

I don't own Glee – as much as I wish I did – Ryan Murphy does, the lucky bastard. XD. Enjoy

Weirdo205

_Chapter 14: Prom Queen_

Kurt was really beginning to lose it.

He was sitting in Spanish class, tapping his foot quietly and rhythmically against the leg of the table, waiting for class to finish while staring at his boyfriend's back.

Junior prom was next week, and he saw that Quinn and Lauren and Tina already had dates for the prom – Finn, Puck and Mike, respectively – but he could not believe that Blaine hasn't asked him out yet. He was sure his hints were more than suggestive.

***Flashback***

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together in Kurt's room, just talking with each other about nothing in particular, enjoying the company of each other.

They both were slightly shaken from their experience last week with Blaine's unnecessary accusations and jealousy, so they were just content on sitting this way, Kurt leaning against Blaine's chest, Blaine's arms wrapped gently around Kurt's slender figure, both having their eyes closed while speaking.

"So Tina was asking me for advice about her attire for prom. What do you think would be appropriate for her?"

Blaine mused a little, not quite expecting to be asked about dresses, but complying anyway, "Mm, well if we're going with personality plus color favoritism, I think deep blue would be nice."

Kurt smiled, "That's what I thought, so next week I'm going to have to come with them to the dress shop just to make sure that they don't get anything that will clash with each other or their boyfriends and cause a fashion train wreck that will ruin the entire prom."

"And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?" Blaine teased.

Kurt chuckled and sighed, happy.

***End of Flashback***

If Blaine didn't get it so far, then that meant that he was more clueless than Kurt thought.

Class ended and he and Blaine walked out together.

_It's now or never_, Kurt thought.

"Blaine?" he began, nervous. Not quite knowing where to begin.

Blaine turned to him and smiled warmly.

"Umm, I was wondering what you're planning on doing next week?"

"You mean in Glee club? Well, Mr. Schuster did ask us to think about ideas for prom, so I was thinking on maybe doing some extra-cheesy songs. You know those that will definitely embarrass everyone, but fun to dance to."

Blaine winked and slid his arm through Kurt's.

Kurt sighed mentally; this was going to be a long week.

***Blurt***

Kurt was sitting with Mercedes in Home Ec. Class, clearly in advance from the rest of the class, when their teacher finally lost it.

"Just crack the egg," she said in a tired tone.

"I just don't understand what the difference is between an egg with an egg in it and an egg with a baby chicken inside of it," Brittany said miserably, still not getting it.

"They're the same thing!" Tina said, exasperated.

"Well that's really confusing, 'cause that means that there is a baby chicken inside of this," Brittany answered, observing the egg carefully, as though expecting a baby chicken to burst out of the egg in her hand.

Kurt decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, Ms. Gardener? Although I do understand that cupcakes have become a rather favorite snack, and are slightly easier to make than a fragua. I'd like to graduate with at least knowing how to make some sort of batte."

Mercedes gave him a look that clearly said, _huh?_, that was echoed from the teacher, just as Artie rolled in.

"Excuse me, Ms. Gardner. I'd like to say something."

He rolled straight up to Brittany, who was giving him a pissed look.

"Brittany, I'm really sorry for what I said. Now, I know that you won't necessarily forgive me, but I hope that this will make you at least consider going to prom with me and maybe eventually give me a second chance."

Kurt's face brightened immediately, "Prom proposal!" he couldn't help squeaking, while clapping happily. He couldn't believe he was witnessing something so adorable and cheesy.

_If only Blaine would do something like this_, he sighed longingly, resting his chin lightly on his hand.

Artie began singing.

_Isn't she lovely?_

He began singing acapella, completely embarrassing himself, before Sam, Puck, Mike, Finn _and_ Blaine strode in. Puck and Blaine clutching guitars, and Finn drumsticks, banging on ever surface available.

The entire class was singing along, Kurt swinging his egg batter in rhythm and glancing at Mercedes, who was staring longingly at the scene.

He then looked at Blaine, who was smiling, clueless, at the couple as well, and wondered what exactly was going on in that curly head of his.

Brittany turned Artie down, Kurt's jaw dropped – staring at the downtrodden Artie, as he rolled out of the class, following his accompaniment.

_Wow, I guess he really did piss Brittany off if she wouldn't forgive him for prom_, he thought.

And then he became frustrated, Blaine still hadn't asked him.

Well, if he wasn't going to tell him, he'd guess he'd just have to sing to him in order for Blaine to get a clue.

***Blaine***

Mr. Schuster had called an emergency meeting, and wrote the word Prom on the board.

"Please we're not doing prom-themed songs," Sam whined.

"Nope, we _are_ the prom."

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Figgins has asked us to perform at the junior prom this year," Mr. Schuster explained.

"Let's do Run Joey Run," Rachel jumped.

Everyone looked at her.

"If I have to hear that awful song one more time, I'm going to bury you alongside with Pavarotti," Kurt threatened her.

Blaine stifled a laugh while everyone looked at him in bewilderment.

"Pavarotti was the mascot of the Warblers and he died a week before Nationals. To be honest, my farewell to him was how I scored Blaine."

At this, everyone gaped at Blaine who was blushing like a turnip, giving Kurt his best death glare without hurting his feelings too much.

"I can't take this anymore," Mercedes sighed, leaving the room.

"What's with her?" Mr. Schuster asked.

Kurt, who was also confused, gasped aloud when Lauren said, "Mercedes doesn't have a date to the Prom."

"I'll go talk to her," Kurt offered, half-rising.

"No, I will."

And Rachel hopped out of her seat, leaving the room and causing Kurt to plop back into his seat, confused.

***Blurt***

Everyone was sitting in the Choir room, discussing prom.

Apparently, Jesse St. James was back, and he was taking Rachel to prom, who has managed to get Sam to agree into taking Mercedes to prom. So everyone was going and happy.

Everyone, except for Kurt, who was on the verge of hysterics. He was beginning to think that his plan wouldn't work.

Mr. Schuster walked in and Kurt jumped up, running to him.

"Mr. Schuster, I'd like to sing something before we begin the class."

Their vocal instructor was slightly taken aback, not used to having Kurt demanding anything ever since his return with Blaine, but agreed.

Kurt strode to the middle of the room and cued Brad, who gladly complied, personally thinking that it was slightly better than all the other choices the kids had for prom, he shuddered as he remembered the song Puck, Sam and Artie would perform.

"This is dedicated to Blaine, and hopefully you'll join me and understand what I'm asking you."

Blaine cocked his head slightly, intrigued as his boyfriend waited for his cue as brad began playing the delicate keys of the piano.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse_

_And unrefined_

_And now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why didn't see it there before_

Blaine was still clueless, but stepped forward to sing with his boyfriend, loving the song.

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched_

_She didn't shudder at my paw_

_No, this can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then she never looked at me that way before_

Kurt sighed at the clueless Blaine as he belted out the high notes, amazing everyone even though they knew his range

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought_

_That that this could be?_

He turned playfully to Blaine

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

Blaine looked mockingly insulted

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Puck, Artie and Santana joined for the enchanted objects' part

_Well who'd have thought_

_Well, bless my soul_

_Well who'd have known?_

_Well, who indeed?_

_And who'd have guessed they'd_

_Come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar_

_Wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there_

_That wasn't there before_

Everyone smiled as Puck took the next line

_Well, perhaps there's something there_

_That wasn't there before_

Santana chimed in

_There may be something there_

_That wasn't there before_

Brittany chirped in

_What's there, Mama?_

Everyone laughed and then the song ended and everyone clapped enthusiastically, as the singers took their bows and then their seats

Blaine pulled Kurt close, "What was all that about?"

Santana rolled her eyes and went over to smack Blaine on the back of his neck. Blaine yelped in pain and looked at her, eyes wide in shock.

"What was that for?" Blaine demanded, incredulous.

"You, being clueless," Santana spat, winking at Kurt.

Blaine stared at Kurt, who simply shook his head in dismay and turned his attention to Mr. Schuster, who was beginning to ask for more suggestions for prom songs. He guessed he'd just have to do what he dreaded.

***Blurt***

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at Breadsticks, a slight change from their usual dates at the Lima Bean, slightly more romantic, to Kurt's opinion.

Blaine was just sitting there, rambling, and looking at Kurt with that adorable excited look he got when talking about singing or music in general.

As much as he loved hearing his boyfriend's voice, Kurt had hoped that his decision to change their date venue had a purpose. Now that he was sure that Blaine was nearly as clueless as Finn – and that was saying something – he decided that it was now or never.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's, causing the older boy to stop and look into his eyes.

"Blaine, as much as I enjoy talking to you and being with you, I was kind of hoping that this date had another purpose."

Blaine gave him a lost puppy look, not understanding.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine Anderson, would you go to junior prom with me?"

Blaine looked absolutely stunned, "Prom?"

"It'll be the social event of the year," Kurt said cynically. He then saw Blaine's evasive expression and his eyes skewered Blaine, "You don't want to go to prom with me?"

Blaine, startled, hurried to soothe him. "No, of course I want to go with you! But, wow… prom," he wore a nostalgic expression that clearly implied something more than just memories.

Kurt was intrigued. "What about prom, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed. "At my old school, we had a Sadie Hawkins dance, and I just came out. I asked the only other gay guy out, and while we were waiting for his dad, these few guys they… they beat the crap out of us."

Kurt gasped and stared at Blaine incredulously, the other boy quickly reassured him.

"Look, I'm out and I'm proud. It's just that, it brings so many memories."

Kurt nodded slowly. "We could skip prom and go watch a movie instead," he suggested, not wanting to step on any thorny places.

Blaine gave him a smoldering look that just took Kurt's breath away. "I'm crazy about you," he said, his eyes burning with emotions.

Kurt dared to hope. "So, is that a yes?"

Blaine giggled at his boyfriend's cuteness and sighed, "Yes."

Kurt jumped up and down with excitement, circling the table to his boyfriend and hugging him tightly, blissfully happy.

***Blurt***

Kurt was sitting with Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Tina on a couch, waiting for Lauren to come out of the partition and show them her dress.

"So remind me again why we're having Kurt here?" Santana asked.

"Because not inviting Kurt is like Prince William not letting his mother be in charge of the flower arrangement at his wedding," Tina informed her.

Mercedes giggled but stopped short as Lauren stepped out, showcasing a bright yellow dress with white fake fur lining her shoulders.

"I look like a lemon meringue pie," she said, her usually haughty demeanor replaced by disappointment. "It's really hard finding anything that's _not_ a size 2 in Lima."

"You look delicious," Brittany said, clearly still thinking about that pie.

Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Kurt just stared at the brightness that was Lauren. Kurt was the first to recover.

"I don't think the design is the problem" he said with an air of expertise.

Lauren looked up in hope at the one member she didn't get to know personally in the glee club, surprised that he was so supportive. She asked Mercedes about him right after his return and heard nothing but praises of the male fashionista. But seeing him fighting Rachel for solos and watching him carrying his entire dignity in that one slap to his boyfriend's cheek, made her slightly apprehensive of the New Directions' returning countertenor. So his help came as a pleasant surprise.

"What I think needs to go is the color," Kurt continued expertly, looking at the other girls for support, they merely nodded or shrugged. "How about we try to go with navy? Both slimming and chic."

Lauren smiled, regaining her confident self again, "Duly noted."

And she went back to find the color while Santana hurried to get changed into her selection of dress.

She came out in a red-wine dress that clung to her body perfectly and curved in all the right places.

Kurt gasped and clapped his hands in awe. "Devil in a red dress. Absolutely perfect and highly appropriate for your personality. Go with it, God's sake, Satana. I mean, Santana."

Santana smiled and Kurt hopped up to his feet, clearly excited about something.

"Now, ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and plan my outfit for the prom."

All the girls stared at him.

"You're going? Stag? That's so sad," Santana said, even though she was sarcastic, he could hear concern in her voice.

Kurt relished in the oblivion his friends were in.

"Yes, I'm going and not alone."

This caused everyone to lean in, curious. He twirled to look at Mercedes and Tina with a flushed face.

"I'm going with Blaine."

All the girls squealed as they rushed to hug Kurt, who was just smiling goofily, as he pictured the outfit he was planning to wear, imagining himself dancing in it with Blaine.

***Blurt***

Blaine was sitting with Finn in the Hudson-Hummel living room, waiting for Kurt to parade down his outfit for prom.

"So have you decided on a song for prom yet?" Blaine asked Finn.

Blaine had stated that he wanted to do a number with Brittany and Tina, but other than the two girls and Mr. Schuster, no one knew what song he was performing. Same went for the rest of the performers, apart from Puck, Sam and Artie, who were so happy that they just boasted about it to everyone in the glee club.

"I don't think I'll sing, Quinn will want to promote the whole Prom Queen and King thing, so that would be slightly hard. Maybe I'll improvise something after the whole voting thing is over."

Blaine nodded and was proud of Kurt that he didn't get into the whole hysteria of Prom King or Queen, and just wanted to enjoy prom for the sake of being at prom.

Just then, Burt came in, looking at the two boys fondly.

"So what are you gonna wear for the prom?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go with a black suit and a black tie, very simple," he added, giving Burt a humoring serious look.

"Well, when I went to prom, I wore this periwinkle light blue tux with a big bow tie."

Blaine stared at him as he sat down, "Was it designers'?"

"No," Burt gave him a confused look.

But Blaine was saved from answering the confused adult, since just then, Kurt strutted down the stairs, asking them all for their attention.

"You don't have to ask me, what _I'll_ be wearing for prom."

He was dressed in black from head to foot. At first, Blaine had thought that someone had died and that Kurt was mocking them, preparing himself to chide his boyfriend. But, upon closer observation, he mentally slapped himself. Kurt was not _just_ wearing black. Kurt was _redefining _black. His top looked like it was from the Middle Ages, covered in buttons and frilly bits. His shoes were these adorable buckle shoes that Blaine had never thought he'd get to see in real life – only in Scottish films. Finally, Blaine let his eyes wander down to his boyfriend's trouser part of his outfit and stifled a small gasp. Kurt was wearing a black _kilt_. And boy, did he rock it.

"Dude, that looks awesome!" Finn chipped in. "It's like gay _Braveheart_."

Blaine turned to give him a weird stare before turning to look at Burt, who began talking.

"I don't like it," Burt started, not looking at his son.

Kurt huffed indignantly. "Well, _I_ do. Blaine?" he turned to his boyfriend, hopeful.

"Kurt, you know that I love it. But I think that you father may have a point." Kurt stared at him, incredulous. "I just don't think that you should go full on theatricality. Just because no one has assaulted us at school, in the halls, means that they won't decide to show us what they really think at Prom, if we give them reason enough," Blaine said, willing his boyfriend to understand just through his eyes.

"Isn't that the whole point of Prom? Having fun?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt because you choose to be careless."

Kurt did his best not to burst at his father and Blaine, not believing that his _boyfriend_ was against him on this. "I have done everything right."

He turned to walk to the stairs, but stopped, giving Blaine a stern look.

"Blaine, when you have something to tell me that does _not _involve hurting my feelings concerning my wonderful prom outfit, I'll be in my room."

And with that, Kurt bolted up to his bedroom,.

Blaine barely managed to blurt out, "Kurt", before he heard a door slamming above their heads.

***Blurt***

Kurt was sitting at his dressing table, staring at his reflection, his eyes puffy red from crying.

He then herd a soft knock from the door and Blaine's voice floated towards him from the corridor.

"Kurt? Kurt, please come out!" Kurt could only hear his boyfriend's voice pleading, full of passion.

Kurt's breath hitched at the description that flew to his mind at the sound of that voice, but decided to stand his ground. If his boyfriend cared so passionately about him, why did he not stand up for him downstairs in front of his father?

"Why, so you and Dad can tell me that I need to go around wearing baggy jeans and that I look ugly?" Kurt thought that the other boy might have not gotten the message, but nodded his head in bitter satisfaction when he heard Blaine's audible gasp.

The knocks turned to pounding. "Kurt, open the damn door!"

Blaine nearly toppled over as the door swung open and he was faced with a furious Kurt.

"What?" he huffed, grumpy.

Blaine was lost for words at the sight of Kurt's anger, but quickly recovered.

"Have you officially lost your mind?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt blinked several times, "What?"

"I asked," Blaine said, deliberately taking a slow step forward and enveloping Kurt in his arms, despite the slender boy's squirming. "If you have officially lost your mind, Kurt Hummel?" he finished, his voice soft.

Kurt looked up at him, "Blaine, I swear! If you are going to insult me any more… mmph!" Kurt finished incoherently.

Blaine's were on Kurt's, moving urgently. The rough ones attempting to show the softer lips how much their owner has been in the wrong.

Kurt let out a little moan as his arms wound around Blaine's neck, Blaine's around Kurt's waist.

After a few moments of this, Blaine let go, turning to rest his forehead against Kurt's, who was breathing rather heavily.

"How dare you think that you're not the most gorgeous think ever to walk the face of this planet, no matter what you wear?" he breathed against the soft skin in front of him.

Kurt pulled back slightly, only to catch one of Blaine's loose curls and twisted around his finger, careful not to pull too hard.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe I hit my head on the stair," he teased, a goofy grin slowly spreading across his angelic features.

Blaine looked in his eyes. "So, am I forgiven?"

Kurt toyed with him on purpose. "Maybe, but _I_ get to choose our songs for Prom."

Blaine's smile made Kurt's breath catch in his chest and he was caught by surprise as he felt Blaine's lips on his again.

***Blurt***

The entire New Directions were assembled in the Choir Room, awaiting their vocal coach.

Quinn was perched on Finn's lap, Tina was staring lovingly into Mike's eyes, Artie was looking longingly at Brittany, who was sitting close to Santana; Sam was eyeing Mercedes with an odd look while Blaine and Kurt were sitting close together, Blaine whispering something to Kurt, causing Kurt to blush and swat his arm playfully, not moving his head from Blaine's, but scooting slightly closer.

Puck, sitting a little ways away with Lauren, made a face at them and coughed, causing them to turn.

"Guys, if you're gonna go at it, at least get a room."

Everyone looked at the pair, who immediately blushed.

Thankfully, Mr. Schuster decided to drop in just then.

"Ok, guys, I need names of those who want to perform during prom," he said, going straight to business. "Rachel, I'm putting your name down?"

Rachel looked at everyone and then said, "As much as I would love every opportunity to showcase my talent," Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Lauren and Kurt rolled their eyes, "I would like to sit this one out."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I don't want to miss my junior prom at all."

Mr. Schuster frowned with a suspicious glance, but shrugged it off. "Ok, ladies? Any of you would like to perform?"

Tina raised her hand, "Mr. Schuster, Brittany and I would like to perform a number with Blaine."

There were murmurs of wonder, and Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who was simply smiling at him.

Mr. Schuster smiled, "Great, what song?"

"We'd like to keep it a secret," Blaine piped. "Also, I'd like to perform a duet with Santana."

Santana looked mildly surprised but pleased, nonetheless, and nodded. "And I would like to do a duet with Mercedes after the coronation of Prom King and Queen," the Latina said, glancing furtively at the African-American diva of the group.

Mercedes smile and nodded.

Mr. Schuster smiled brightly, "Great, any other requests?"

Artie raised his hand, "Me, Puck and Sam have a number we would like to do, too."

Mr. Schuster reviewed his note again and said, "Well, I think we have our set-list for prom!"

Kurt raised his hand, "Not quite, Mr. Schuster. I would like to do a song on my own."

"And me," Blaine added. "But like Santana and Mercedes, I'd like to save mine for after the coronation."

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Are we going to have a Klaine prom?" Santana demanded, smiling sweetly.

"A _what _ prom?" Blaine and Kurt said together.

"Klaine, you know! Your couple name – Kurt and Blaine, which makes Klaine" Rachel chirped.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who looked at him with a bemused expression, and shook his head. "You know, if you're gonna give us a name, at least make it awesome."

"Then what would you like to be called?" Puck asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who smiled like a schoolboy on Christmas Day.

"Blurt."

***Blurt***

Prom.

Kurt was sitting in his living room, nervous like he's never felt his entire life. He was trying hard not to freak out at the fact that he was going to his very first _prom_.

He remembered with perfect clarity how he ranted about eight months ago to his father about wanting to dance at his own prom with a boy he liked, and how he wanted to walk with that boy, holding hands, down the school halls. _Well, who said dreams couldn't come true?_ Kurt thought with a contented sigh.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and he raced to the door as though his life depended on it, wrenching the door open.

Standing in the door frame, looking absolutely breathtaking in his simple black tuxedo, was Blaine.

The boy at the door smiled, and offered Kurt a white rose, causing the slight boy to blush to the roots of his hair.

"Well, don't you look lovely?" Blaine said softly, leaning forward to place a peck on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt blushed even more and took a steadying breath before replying, "Funny, I was just going to say the same thing about you."

Kurt turned to his father, who was standing awkwardly in the living room, observing the exchange between the two boys.

"Any time I should be home, Dad?" Kurt asked, looking up at his father.

Burt observed Blaine, then looked at his son again, and said, "So long as you have fun, but don't make it too late – midnight is your limit." He said the last sentence looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt pulled him out of the house, looking happier than Burt had ever seen him this year.

***Blurt***

Prom.

Puck, Artie and Sam took the stage first, all dressed in their prom outfits.

Blaine took Kurt's hand gently and pulled him to the counter where the punch bowl laid.

"Do I get a hint at what songs you're gonna sing?" Kurt asked him, attempting his best pleading look at Blaine.

His boyfriend merely chuckled and shook his head, "Fat chance, gorgeous. I'm not talking."

Kurt rolled his eyes and swatted the other boy's arm just as the music began, and he hit his forehead again.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"The song," Kurt said simply.

Blaine listened just as Puck began singing.

_Seven AM_

_Waking up in the morning_

_Gotta be fresh_

_Gotta get downstairs_

Blaine jumped up and down in excitement, "I love this song!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt to the middle of the dance floor, jumping up and down with the music in excitement.

Kurt just stared at his boyfriend, incredulous that he let loose so easily, and had to stifle a fit of giggles when Blaine raised his hand in excitement and shouted "Yeah!" with the rest of the students.

It was then time for Kurt to sing his own song.

He nervously took his place on stage and went up to the microphone.

"Hey guys, this song is something a little bit slower, so you might wanna pair up."

He motioned for Brad to start playing, but his heart nearly stopped when he saw that the person at the piano was not Brad, but Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him, encouragingly, Mr. Schuster standing beside him, positively beaming.

The music began playing and Kurt had to do all he could to not forget the lyrics

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

As Blaine played the bridge, Kurt smiled gently, thinking how true this song was about the two of them.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

He smiled triumphantly as gazes were turned to the stage when his voice filled with emotion and rose to the right pitch. That'll show 'em.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

Nobody was dancing right now. They were all staring at the boy on stage, singing like an angel with tears in his eyes.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

Blaine finished the melody and opened his arms as Kurt ran into them. He rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

Kurt raised his head. "Ok? That was amazing! I…" he smiled through his tears, "I've never felt this amazing since you first kissed me."

Blaine smiled, resisting the urge to kiss his boyfriend right there.

He couldn't.

First of all, he'd get his ass kicked just for doing it.

Second of all, he had a song to sing with Brittany and Tina, and he wasn't going to miss Kurt's reaction to his song selection.

"That was, I think, your best performance I've yet to see. Now, you go have fun with Mercedes and Rachel, I'm going to wow the crowd."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, but obliged.

***Blurt***

Tina and Brittany took their places at the two extra microphones while Blaine stood in front of the main microphone and addressed the entirety of the gym.

"Hello Junior Prom!" he yelled.

The students cheered, and even some of the chaperoning teachers applauded politely.

"Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd cheered once more, as the music began.

Kurt facepalmed himself, he should have known his boyfriend would pick the most embarrassing song on the face of the earth as his big public New Directions debut.

_You are the girl_

_That I've been dreaming of_

_Every since I was a little girl_

_You are the girl_

_That I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

Kurt smiled to himself, appreciating the lyrics and substituting the word 'girl' in his mind with 'boy'. Blaine was smiling at him widely from the stage, Brittany and Tina joining him for the intro.

_One!_

_I'm biting my tongue_

_Two!_

_He's kissing on you_

_Three!_

_Oh, why can't you see?_

_One! Two! Three! Four_

_The word's on the street_

_And it's on the news_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He's got two left feet_

Kurt had to laugh out loud at this, because Blaine was imitating duck feet and was practically making a fool of himself on stage.

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

Kurt lost track of the song, listening only to the voice of his boyfriend and staring at him with loving and appreciating eyes, barely aware that behind him, Jacob Ben Israel was seething with hatred in his eyes and quietly making a phone call.

***Blurt***

It was nearly time for the coronation. Kurt had already seen Quinn biting her nails so hard that he was sure that they were about to fall out, and those weren't stick-ons. He saw Rachel looking sadly at Finn, who was being dragged by Coach Sylvester, along with Jesse, out of the gym for starting a fight. Then he turned his head slightly and saw Korofsky, standing a slight ways away from Santana, who was looking enviously at Brittany.

He sighed, so much drama.

But then, so quick that he missed their movement, Santana and Blaine took the stage, Blaine dominating the microphone.

"Hey there again, guys. I bet you're probably getting sick of me already, huh?"

There were a few polite laughs and one breathless 'yes' from the direction of Korofsky. Kurt did his best to ignore this, he knew that it didn't matter what he said, so long as Blaine was there.

"Well, this is the final song before the prom coronation, so any of you who hasn't gotten the chance to dance yet, grab a partner."

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Brittany standing there, smiling at him sweetly.

"Hey, Kurt, why aren't you dancing?" she asked, her face full of wonder.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, my boyfriend is the one who's singing this song, and even if he wasn't and we were dancing, people would throw us out or throw food at us."

Brittany cocked her head slightly and looked from Kurt to Blaine, "Why, because you're both capital G-gay?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, smiling sadly at his friend.

"Well, I've been dancing all night with other people's dates. I think I will include Blaine in this. Come on."

And she pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, smushing his body against her as the music began and Blaine's voice filled the room.

_I can show you the world_

Kurt's head swiveled to look at Blaine, and he saw a glint of something unfamiliar in his boyfriend's eyes as he sang the next lines

_Tell me, Princess_

_Now, when did you last let your heard decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Blaine was counting on Santana to sing the next lines, but he nearly choked on his own mike as an incredibly familiar voice took over the next chorus. He could hear gasps from the audience

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place_

_I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

_Unbelievable sites_

_Indescribably feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling_

_Freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_(Hold your breath it gets better)_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Every turn a surprise_

_(A whole new world)_

_Every moment red letter_

_(With new horizons to pursue)_

The two boys took the last lines together

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this_

_Whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_It's where we'll be_

_It's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

As the song ended, Kurt looked at Blaine, unable to understand his expression.

The crowd was silent, and then suddenly, they heard Puck whooping and beginning to clap furiously, followed by the glee club, and then a few others, but otherwise it was relatively quiet.

As the boys descended the stage, the prom queen and king candidates took it instead, followed by Principal Figgins.

When they reached a tight knot of the crowd, Blaine pulled Kurt close and hugged him.

"Not that I don't love singing with you, but – what was that?"

"I couldn't watch you singing another song with a girl. Too many bad memories," Kurt said, wrinkling his nose.

Blaine chuckled, "Do you really think I would have gone for Santana?"

"Well, you did for Rachel, granted you were drunk, but still."

Blaine rolled his eyes and whispered into Kurt's ear – "Wrong team."

Kurt chuckled and then turned to watch Figgins read out the prom queen winner, seeing that Korofsky was the king, he was expecting Santana, and was about to clap for her when her name was called out.

"This year's McKinley High Junior Prom Queen, by a majority of votes is," the Indian principal took his time taking out the paper with the name. But then his face turned blank and faced the crowd with a strange expression, "Kurt Hummel." 

***Blurt***

Kurt just stood there, not able to understand what was going on.

Beside him, Blaine was frozen, too.

Figgins' face twitched in annoyance, "Kurt Hummel, if you are here, please come to the stage to get coroneted."

Blaine turned to look at the boy next to him, but said boy was already bolting out of the gym into the school's hall.

He ran after him.

***Blurt***

Blaine finally found Kurt crouched against the lockers, on the floor – he immediately sat next to him.

"Hey, hey, it's ok!" he cradled Kurt in his arms, who was sobbing endlessly.

"No, it's not ok, Blaine. We were stupid. We thought that because no one was insulting us, or pushing us around, or beating us up, that they stopped caring. But they didn't, they were too scared to say it to our faces so they did it by a secret ballot."

"It's just some stupid joke," Blaine said, trying to get Kurt to calm a little.

Kurt straightened up and looked at him. "No, it isn't, Blaine. It's their way of saying we're not welcome here."

He got up and started pacing, mumbling to himself, "There's no way I'm going back in there, they'll only laugh at me and insult me even more."

"So what you want to do? Do you want to go? We could watch a movie?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was looking up at him with absolute love and devotion. And that's when he decided that no matter what happened, he will pull through, because he had Blaine.

"No," he said with resolution. "I am going to go back out there and I'm going to get coroneted. And I'm going to show them that no matter if they say it to my face, or whisper behind my back, they can't touch me."

Blaine moved to stand on his knees as Kurt crouched beside him to grab his hands.

"They can't touch us," Kurt said, looking at Blaine with determination.

Blaine smiled – that was the Kurt he fell in love with.

***Blurt***

The entire gym was quiet after Kurt had left.

They were either shocked or smug.

Jacob Ben Israel was smirking and talking animatedly to a boy next to him, who was clutching on to a camera for his dear life.

"And did you _see_ Hummel's face when his name was read? Ha, that'll teach him!"

"So _you_ are the jackass who rigged the ballot!"

And just like that, Jacob was hurled to the ground, but no one seem to notice but the three boys who were on the scene – Noah Puckerman, Jacob Ben Israel and David Cohen.

At the front of the gym, a trembling Kurt Hummel was ascending the temporary stage to get coroneted.

Principal Figgins placed a golden plastic crown on his head and all of the New Directions in the audience just stared as he turned to face them.

Tina buried her face into Mike's shoulder, "I feel so bad for him," she told him.

Lauren looked stunned and turned to try and find Puck, but couldn't find him.

Rachel was clutching at her chest, her left cheek somehow redder than the other, but her eyes were all for Kurt.

Out of nowhere, Blaine appeared by her side and she gave him a strange look.

He merely shook his head, and looked intently at the figure on stage.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," Kurt said.

Rachel beamed and turned to Blaine who smiled in return, but then began walking through the crowd towards the stage, trying to break his way through.

He was just about to reach the little clearing that was formed, before he stopped in his tracks at Figgins' words.

"And now it's time for the traditional first dance – may the prom queen and king please take the floor."

At the front, Kurt was descending the stage with Korofsky, and then an idea struck him.

"This is your chance," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come out, make a difference."

Korofsky faced Kurt just as Santana and Mercedes took the stage and the music began.

"I can't," Korofsky blurted out and ran from the gym.

Kurt was left standing alone on the dance floor, not quite knowing what to do.

_Nighty night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_And when you take the chance_

He suddenly heard a breathless "Excuse me," from behind him.

He turned around and saw Blaine standing there, flanked from behind by a beaming Rachel and Sam.

Blaine's arm was extended to him.

"May I have this dance?"

Kurt smiled at him, his smile practically cracking his flawless features, as he said, "Yes you may."

Blaine swept him into his arms and began swaying to the song, not really caring what the others thought around him. He loved Kurt, Kurt love him, and the two of them were having fun – the others could just go to hell.

"What about your song?" Kurt suddenly remembered.

"Do you really want me to go?"

Kurt possessively pulled Blaine closer to him and the other boy just smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

Yup, the others could just go to hell.

A/N: Hey all, Blurt at Prom! I was waiting forever and ever to write this one – super fluff, super corny, super cheesy, super fun!

I'd like to put a disclaimer (which really puts me out) – I do _NOT_ own "Dancing Queen", "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You", "Something There" or "Beauty and the Beast", I do _NOT_ own "Friday" (not to piss off any Black fans, but thank the dead wizard gods!), or Chris Colfer, or Team Starkid, or Darren Criss, or Glee in general. I tried to opt for a little interaction between Zizes and Kurt, since honestly their adorable scene in the episode makes no sense whatsoever, unless everyone knows that Ashley and Chris are BFFs, which I'm guessing is almost every GLEEk, but I still think it was unreasonable. Also, SORRY for the JBI thing, but honestly, I needed some back-story – seemed too random and annoying in the episode itself. I apologize for any unnecessary angst, but when I first saw the episode, Darren's face at one scene just screamed at me "DO SOMETHING!" – so who am I not to oblige and obey? I apologize for the over-usage of my favorite American composer, Darren Criss. I cannot help myself – those of you who know me, no surprise there. I apologize for the over-usage of cheesy moments. But, come on! Prom! It just screams cheese and crackers! And finally, I apologize if one of the following occurred while reading:

A. You wanted to virtually throw a boot, or any other inanimate object for that matter, at me for _anything_ you hated in this chapter.

B. you turned in to swoon sauce and someone had to use a pooper scooper to get you off of the floor.

Another apology goes for the relatively short scenes. I just really had this chapter playing in my mind like one of the episodes, so I just divided them like I imagine them in my weird mind. Wow, this author's note is getting lengthy. And on that note, thanks for reading! Had fun writing this

Xoxo, Tal (aka weirdo205)

P.S I've had several observations of this in the past, if I'm ever putting stuff that might sound like it's been already said in any of the Team Starkid musicals, I apologize, that was not my initial intention. I'm just writing the Blurt story XD

Also – reviews, por favor?


	15. A little somethingsomething for you all

Hey guys, sorry but this is just a little personal message to you all.

Ok, so people have been asking me lately when I'm gonna post another chapter of "Blurt" and all I can say is 'not now because I'm studying'… well, I wasn't lying. Truth is, I have this week off, so I'm gonna sit my butt down and write because I owe you guys so much.

I owe you guys because you've actually taken time to read this silly thing and read EVERYTHING (even I am disgusted with some of what I wrote).

So thank you everyone, thank you to all you US, Israel, United Kingdom, Netherlands, Australia, Philippines, Canada, New Zealand, Japan, Hong Kong (why can't they just write Chin? :S), Ireland, Indonesia (yikes!), France, Germany, Chile, Brazil, Turkey, Venezuela, Malaysia (you've GOT to be kidding me), Sweden and Spain readers… there are some countries that I've never thought would actually THINK of reading my fanfic, so thank you soooo much! I'm terribly flattered and happy that you've enjoyed my obsession with Blaine and Kurt.

I'll do my best to make the next chapter enjoyable.

I hope….

Lots of love and thank yous,

Weirdo205


	16. Chapter 16

Funerals

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the choir room. They were currently alone, snuggled together in one chair, Kurt in Blaine's lap.

"you know, I don't think we've had this much peace and quiet in a while," Blaine mused, playing with a stray lock of hair that escaped the copious amounts of hairspray that Kurt was applying rigorously to his wonderful, in Blaine's opinion, mind you, head. "I mean, first there was the whole Sam issue, then Prom turned into a fiasco that we somehow managed to pull through. It's nice to just not think about anything except ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess."

Kurt wasn't really paying attention; his mind was currently on short circuit due to the fact that his boyfriend's fingers were playing with his hair.

Normally, Kurt would glance-murder anyone who _dared_ come near his precious hair. But Blaine was different. Blaine was Blaine. _Ok, that didn't make _any_ sense._

Suddenly, Kurt could not feel Blaine's hands on him anymore. He opened his eyes to look at the boy he loved and felt his stomach clench and do a back flip while his heart squeezed with a feeling he could not quite place.

Blaine was looking at him with unrequited hunger. Kurt had read about those emotions in the romance novels that he adored and even witnessed them on bootlegged copies of his favorite Broadway shows. But never, in a million years, did he expect to see it in another boy's eyes; and directed at him, nonetheless.

Lust.

It had to be it.

He watched, mesmerized, as Blaine's face drew closer and closer to him, those _lips_ inching forward to wards his until…

"There is no _way_ he's helping us, Mr. Schue! After all that he's done to ruin our group? To hurt Rachel?"  
>And just like that, they were back in reality.<p>

***Blurt***

Finn was storming in behind an agitated Mr. Schuster, followed closely by a very smug Jesse St. James. The rest of the New Directions were trailing behind in varying expressions of annoyance and confusion.

Subtly, without anyone but a winking Santana noticing, Kurt slipped out of Blaine' lap to a nearby chair, though still holding hands.

Mercedes sat next to him, looking annoyed.

"Hey, what's Jesse St. Jerk doing here?" Kurt whispered to her.

Apparently, everyone heard him, and stared openly at his hostility, including Blaine. Though his shock may have had a little of his previous emotions in it.

"Well, Kurt, I've decided to hire Jesse as a competition coach to help us prepare the best we can for Nationals." Mr. Schuster didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"But Mr. Schue, we don't need him!" Finn was still opposed to the whole thing. "How do we know he won't talk us into doing something stupid?"

Jesse snorted loudly. "Trust me, Finn, I don't need to _convince_ you to do something stupid, you manage to do that on your own. Not to mention that your performing abilities are atrocious, you sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop."

Everyone gaped as this was said. Puck, who sat behind Kurt, had to hold himself before he toppled onto the poor countertenor in front of him with laughter, the only ones not laughing were Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Jessie and Mr. Schuster.

Just then, a soft knock came from the door and everyone turned to see Becky Jackson standing there, without her usual Cheerios' uniform.

MR. Schuster looked at her, confused, "Can I help you with something, Becky? Did Sue ask to see me?"

"No, Mr. Schue. I was wondering whether I could join the Glee Club," said the handicapable girl with as much clarity as she could muster.

Jesse immediately stepped in, saying, "I don't mean to be rude – well, I do, but if it were up to me I'd say no. that's a lot to risk considering you're a mere _week_ away from Nationals with no set-list whatsoever."  
>"Well it's not up to you and no one actually <em>asked<em> you, Mr. Pushy," Blaine spat from his seat.

Everyone turned to look at him, some with awe including his impressed boyfriend) and some with indignant disapproval (well, make that one – Rachel).

The flustered teacher turned to the small girl and asked, "Becky, is everything ok? I mean, we both know that you don't like most of the people in here."  
>At that, Becky's face crumpled and she began sobbing fretfully. "Coach Sylvester kicked me off the Cheerios. She said she never wanted to see me again. I came here because I wanted to find a place where I belonged."<p>

At her last exclamation Blaine stifled a gasp and Kurt emanated a sweet 'awe' sound.

"Becky, can you even sing?" Rachel demanded.

"Not really," she confessed.

Mr. Schuster sighed. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you 'no', Becky. We're a week from Nationals, as my _assistant_," he shot a warning glare at Jesse, who received it with a blank and impassive stare, "took to mentioning and we cannot afford a distraction at the moment. Maybe next year."  
>Becky nodded, and, as she left, could be heard muttering to herself, "I hate this school."<p>

Blaine and Kurt were on their feet.

"Mr. Schuster, you cannot let this happen!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Kurt? Let her in? Forfeit your chances at Nationals?"

"Mr. Schuster, may I say a word or two?" Blaine patiently awaited the teacher's consent before continuing. "Becky was here because Coach Sylvester kicked her off the cheerleading squad. Now, I'm assuming that Becky only turned to us in search of help because of what this club represents in this school."

Mr. Schuster looked confused, "I though everyone hated the Glee Club."  
>Kurt sighed in frustration. "Mr. Schue, they do., but only because they are ignorant imbeciles with the imagination range of a butcher. Our point is that, despite the fact that we are hated with the force of a million suns here at McKinley, we have an image – we are the club that allows people in, be they fat, black, Jewish, Hispanic, stupid, handicapable, gay, bisexual, purple, dinosaur…"<br>"There's a dinosaur in our club? I thought they all died…"  
>"… Anyway. The point is that we're this melting pot of social differences and for you to reject Becky just because she can't really sing is totally wrong, since she wasn't a formal Cheerio either, she was Sue's right hand. And you denying her acceptance because she has a former alliance to your own personal arch nemesis is as hypocritical as hiring Jesse St. Omelet over here."<p>

Kurt sat down, breathing heavily from his long speech and immediately relaxed as Blaine kneaded soothing circles into his back, whispering sweet nothings that no one but Kurt and, apparently Santana, could hear.

"Can I just ask the Klaine something?"

Kurt tolled his eyes and turned to Santana, who was giving him a knowing look, "_What_, Satan?"

"Are you two doing it? 'Cause you guys are sort of acting like a married couple over there and I think that…"  
>"Moving on," Will exclaimed, clearly trying to relieve the awkward atmosphere that was accumulating in the room, "Jesse has suggested some ideas that he thought might help us determine who is gonna be the lead soloist for Nationals. Now, after I convinced him that automatically giving Rachel the solos is both unfair and repetitive," Rachel huffed with disappointment, "we both came to the decision that it might be a good idea to hold auditions to anyone of you who wants a shot at it. I'll put up the sign-up sheet today on the bulletin board in the hall and we'll be holding the auditions this Friday. Dismissed and break a leg."<p>

***Blurt***

Kurt wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. It definitely _felt_ real; all the ragged breaths, the smell, the tingling sensations all over his skin… but he was also pretty sure that if this were reality, he'd have already done something embarrassingly wrong and sent the other boy scurrying away, muttering some excuse as to not hurt Kurt's feelings.

But as the time ticked on, it dawned upon him that it was really happening. He was lying on a bed in Blaine's room, in Blaine's house, and experiencing absolutely heavenly sensations from head to toe, all curtsy of his amazing boyfriend.

He tried to remember, between kisses, what got them into this position.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house early that Thursday afternoon. They had planned on going to the movies together to celebrate Kurt's sure win in tomorrow's audition (Blaine, having had his fill of solos for almost three years no, decided to bow out generously and let his talented boyfriend a chance to bask in the spotlight, too), but apparently, they were going to stay indoors that night.

***Flashback***

_Ding dong_ went the doorbell.

Blaine, halfway through applying his hair-gel, had to literally run to the door to answer it.

He yanked it open to find Kurt standing there, drenched in the summer rain, looking absolutely breathtaking and… crying?

"Kurt?"  
>The instant his name had been called, the younger boy lifted his gaze and saw Blaine standing in the doorway.<p>

Without thinking, he hurled himself on the shorter boy, weeping incessantly and clutching him for dear life.

Patting Kurt's head gently, Blaine ventured, "Kurt? Sweetheart, are you alright?"

With a loud sniff, Kurt managed to pull himself upright and shakily face Blaine, who gasped at the vision that unraveled before his very eyes – the tears had leaked down Kurt's face and left trails on his cheeks, some tears were still caught in his ever-blue eyes and made then sparkle and shine beautifully.

But he had to focus. Kurt was _crying_, for God's sake.

"I… I'm sorry I barged in like that so early. I just didn't know where else to go and I suddenly found myself parking here."

"Is it Korofsky? Did he hurt you?" Blaine's teeth clenched as his arms draped protectively around the boy he loved.

"No… no, it's something silly, really. I shouldn't have over-reacted like this."

Blaine led Kurt to his living room and sat them both on the sofa, forcing Kurt to look him in the eye.

"Kurt, honey, if it were something silly you wouldn't be crying like this and you wouldn't be coming over for comfort. What happened? Tell me?"  
>Kurt closed his eyes (which absolutely <em>kills<em> Blaine, he lives on those eyes), took a steadying breath and reopened them.

"Coach Sylvester's older sister, Jean, died a few days ago and we pulled off a funeral for her today. I just came back from there."  
>"Oh, Kurt. Honey! Why didn't you tell me? I would have come immediately!"<p>

"I… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. And besides, it wasn't like it was the most conventional funeral on the planet. We sang 'Pure Imagination' and decorated it like _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ because it was Jean's favorite movie…"  
>At that, Kurt simply crumpled and sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.<p>

For his part, Blaine remained stock-still.

After several moments, Kurt noticed something was wrong and lifted his head to see Blaine's shocked expression.

"Blaine?"

"You… arranged a funeral… for your cheerleading Coach's sister?"

"Yeah?"

"After all she's put you guys through and after what she did to Becky and you didn't invite me because you didn't want to make _me_ feel uncomfortable?"

"Well, after Mr. Schue told us what happened, Finn and I went to talk to her and decided to help 'cause we both knew what it's like to lose an important person. And if this whole shock thing is because I didn't let you know and ask you to join, I'm so so…mmph!"

And Kurt couldn't speak anymore for his head had just hit the seat of the sofa and his mouth was being ravished by his boyfriend's.

Blaine tackled the younger boy to the couch so he was lying on top of Kurt, kissing him reverently.

"Kurt" kiss "Hummel" kiss "you" kiss "generous" kiss "gorgeous" kiss.

Kurt thought he was about to lose it. Blaine was _everywhere_. There wasn't an inch of his body that wasn't covered by Blaine.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He could feel Blaine's full lips against his, moving in synchronization, and on more than one occasion the tip of his tongue accidentally protruding and brushing his _own_ lips. Blaine's _hands_ were drawing tingling pattern across his cloth-clad chest and belly.

Right there and then, Kurt had decided that he had had enough of being the sexless baby penguin in their relationship. What he was experiencing now, under Blain's fingers and lips was marvelous, but he wanted, he _needed_, more.

With that thought still lingering, he brought himself to move his hands to Blaine's muscular chest (he tried desperately not to think about _that_) and shove just tiny bit.

At the shift of pressure, Blaine stilled and shoved himself backwards into the sofa's handset, covering his mouth in horror.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe I just attacked you like that! You must think I'm a total sleaze!"

"Blaine…"

"And not listening to what you have to…"  
>"Blaine, shut <em>up<em>!" Kurt growled.

Blaine looked up and his mouth indeed had shut close, because Kurt's eyes were positively _burning_ with desire and it was nothing like anything Blaine has ever seen before.

And just like that, Kurt was on him, kissing him in a way that he had never expected Kurt to even _attempt_.

The younger boy's hands were drumming a soft rhythm against his hipbones while his lips were working roughly against his own. His teeth nibbling on his lower lip, occasionally alternating with actual deep kissing, causing Blaine an overload of stimulation and making him groan with pleasure underneath Kurt.

Kurt let go and looked straight into Blaine's eyes, whispering, "You're not the only one who can make boys squirm, Blaine Anderson."  
>And with that, Kurt tugged on Blaine's collar and crashed their lips together, eliciting another groan from Blaine and snaking his tongue between their connected lips.<p>

That was the last straw for Blaine.

Feeling his lover's tongue against his, in _his_ mouth, sent shivers down his spine and nearly made him collapse backwards.

He decided that enough was enough.

He got up, stood on his feet and dragged Kurt after him, all the way to his room, where he pushed him gently onto his bed, following suit immediately.

***End of flashback***

_Oh_.

Right. That's what's happened.

Well, he wasn't about to let it end.

Blaine was currently buried in his neck, kissing him softly, occasionally letting his tongue flicker across Kurt's soft skin, making the younger boy whimper in delight every time it happened.

***Blurt***

Blaine was nervous.

Santana had just finished her audition with "Back to Black" and literally _killed_ it, but received scathing reviews from Jesse, who was sitting alongside Mr. Schuster in the director's booth in the audience.

Blaine had snuck in and sat at the topmost row in order to secretly watch Kurt's sure-to-be-amazing performance.

After their recovery from Kurt's meltdown and their… uh… romantic escapade, as they liked to call those moments, Blaine had assured Kurt he had nothing to worry about.

But now… oh, Kurt was stepping onto the stage.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I will be performing 'Some People'!" he announced proudly.

"Great choice, Kurt," Mr. Schuster encouraged, "fantastic song."

But of course, Jesse had something to say, as well.

"Kurt, you do realize that this is a song traditionally sung by a girl?"  
>Blaine could simply rip that boy's eyes out.<p>

"Yes, I do. We've already covered the whole 'boys singing girls' songs and girls singing boys' songs'. It's kind of old news."

"Then you are also aware that this song has been sung to great fanfare by musical legends such as Patti Lupone and Bernadette Peters. Those are pretty big heels to fill."  
>"Yes, I'm aware."<br>_That's my Kurt_, Blaine thought proudly, resisting the urge to childishly stick out his tongue at the man who dared doubt his sweetheart's amazing talent.

Kurt, meanwhile, was adrenaline-fueled.

Jesse doubted his talents? Fine!

He cued the band that he was read and took his stance, fully aware of Jesse's hostility.

Some people get a thrill

Knitting sweaters and sitting still

That's okay for some people

Who don't know they're alive

Some people can thrive and bloom

Living life in the living room

That's perfect for some people of one hundred and five

But I at least gotta try

When I think of all the sights that I gotta see

And all the places I gotta play

All the things that I gotta be at

Come on, Papa, what do you say?

Some people can be content

Playing bing and paying rent

That's peach for some people

For some hum-drum people

But some people ain't me!

I had a dream, a wonderful dream Papa

All about June in the Orpheum circuit

Gimme a chance and I know I can work it

I had a dream

Just as real as can be, Papa

There I was in Mr. Orpheum's office

And he was saying to me

Rose, get yourself some new orchestrations

New routines and red velvet curtains

Get a feathered had for the baby

Photographs in front of the theatre

Get and agent and in jig time

You'll be being booked in the big time"

Oh, what a dream

A wonderful dream, Papa

And all that I need is eighty-eight bucks, Papa

That's what he said, Papa

Only eighty-eight bucks

Goodbye to blueberry pie

Good riddance to all the socials I had to go to

All the lodges I had to play

All the shriners I said hello to

Hey, L.A, I'm coming your way!

Some people sit on their butts

Got the dream, yeah, but not the guts

That's living for some people

For some hum-drum people I suppose

Well, they can sit and rot!

As the song drew to an end, Kurt purposefully marched upstage, smirking as he knew that what was about to happen was going to knock Jesse's ego to Mars and beyond and he prepared to belt out

But not Rose!

And with that, he ran to front stage and slid to his knees, bending his back all the way so he was quite literally half-lying on stage, facing upwards.

Blaine desperately wanted to applaud Kurt but remembered at the last minute that no one except the performer and the judges were allowed in the auditorium, so he inconspicuously backed out of the hall and headed to the choir room, waiting for Kurt to return and hear what Jesse had to say.

Apparently he hadn't had to wait that long.

Kurt stormed in, looking absolutely furious.

"Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks! He said I'm not allowed to sing girls' songs! I make my _living_ singing girls' songs!"  
>He huffed and sat unconsciously in the seat right next to Blaine, who immediately took to massaging his boyfriend's shoulders.<p>

"Don't worry, baby. You don't need that idiot's opinion to get to you that much. Even if you don't get the part, which I doubt would happen," he hastily added, trying to avoid as much conflict as possible, remembering their past quarrels, "you will still become a successful performer. Any person would have to be an idiot to say no to you."  
>This earned him an adorable peck on the cheek and a general 'aww' from the girls around them.<p>

Rachel was about to get up for her turn, but Mercedes has had enough of her blabber during Kurt's performance, apparently, and got up first.

"Forget about it, Rachel, you have nothing to perform, 'cause I'm about to wipe that stage clean."

***Blurt***

After Mercedes finished performing and they all saw how amazing Rachel's performance was, they all awaited the list only to be informed that they had to go to the choir room and be told that they were going to go back to writing original songs.

"Don't worry," Blaine tried to soothe Kurt, "we now have something to look forward to!"  
>Kurt smiled a toothy grin that nearly knocked the wind out of Blaine with how cute it was.<p>

"I know! New York!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hey guys, so this is it. This is the final chapter of "Blurt". Will they make it to Nationals? Will they survive the hustle and bustle of New York City? Who knows? Only I. Kidding, I'm not that evil. Even I don't know what lies in store for those two, they've got me by the balls, almost literally, concerning their story. It's been fun chronicling their journey together. I mean, sure, I was pretty much telling the whole story of Glee over again, but with a little twist. For those of you who have followed the Blurt story from the very beginning, thank you for sharing their moments – the good, the bad, the silly, the funny, the weird.**_

_**Concerning this chapter, I decided that since this is the grand finale, Blaine and Kurt deserve to go off for their summer holidays with a big bang. Therefore, I advise you all to get your toothbrushes and toothpaste, your dental floss and book appointments with your dentist for the next twelve months because this is going to be one hell of a cheesy episode.**_

_**Also, reviews would be nice. I appreciate the fact that not everyone likes to expose themselves in the review, but it's my dream to become a famous writer and you can't learn until you've heard some critique about your work, so, please – if you can find it in your little hearts to write even the tiniest 'this was awesome' or 'this sucks, stop writing!' (Please, let this not be the case), do! You never learn until you get burned!**_

_**So sit back and relax,**_

_**Because this is going to be totally awesome (I hope)**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Weirdo205 3**_

Blaine had to hold himself from laughing out loud.

They were on a plane, still on the ground at the Ohio airport, about to take off for Nationals in New York City, and Kurt couldn't stop bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"I can't believe it! In a few minutes we'll be flying to New York City! I've never flown before, so…"

"Wait, _what_?"

Blaine's jaw slackened and he immediately regretted it, Kurt was fixing him with a death-glare.

"Well, excuse _me_, Mr. All-Over-The-Place, for not having a rich daddy who takes me to Europe every year."

"Kurt, come on! You know that's not what I meant, that's not fair! And I don't go to Europe every year."

Kurt huffed and shook his head, "I know, I'm sorry."

"I go to Australia every year… Ow! Kidding!"

Well, _that's_ going to leave a bruise.

***Blurt***

The flight took about two hours, give or take, but in that short span of time, Rachel had already managed to get on the entire group's nerves with her planning.

Kurt was yelling at her to be quiet and was drawing most of the annoyance towards him as his voice was equally loud, so loud was he that Blaine had to pull him down to his seat and kiss him square on the lips to shut him up.

This also shut up the entire group, who wasn't used to the couple's scarce public displays of affection.

The minute their lips met, Kurt and Blaine were in a world of their own. Kurt had his hands wrapped instantly around Blaine's neck while Blaine snaked his around Kurt's waist, inching the younger boy closer until he was situated perfectly on Blaine's lap.

When Finn noticed Kurt was trying to wedge his tongue into Blaine's mouth, he slapped his hand over his eyes and yelled, "Kurt! Stop it or I'm telling Dad!"

At that, Blaine had Kurt back in his place faster than the latter could say "Marc Jacobs Collection on sale" (and believe Blaine, that boy could say it _fast_).

Puck hit Finn on the head while Lauren gave him a disapproving glare,

"What was _that_ for?" Finn demanded.

"Why did you stop them?"

"Dude! Kurt had his _tongue_ shoved down Blaine's throat!"

"So?"

"_So?_ Dude, he's my _brother_!"

Kurt cleared his throat, earning himself twelve confused and one furious looks.

"Finn, as much as I appreciate your _step_-brotherly affection, you _really_ need to work on your timing, ok? And, no, I won't be doing that again. I believe your threats."

Satisfied with his half-sibling's promise and with his display of responsibility, Finn returned to his place beside Artie.

Kurt sighed and turned to Blaine only to find the cutest expression of a lost puppy etched on his face.

"No kisses till we get back?"

Puck, who was sitting in the row in front of them muttered, "You're _so_ whipped, Hummel."

Both Kurt and Lauren had heard him – Lauren gave Puck a good jab in the ribs and Kurt forcefully kicked Puck in his behind through the seat.

Puck cursed and remained silent for the remainder of the trip.

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet, yet again, the irresistible lost puppy eyes.

"So… about no kisses?"

Kurt giggled and bopped Blaine's nose fondly, "Don't you worry your pretty mind, ok?"  
>Blaine sighed and nodded, settling for cuddling with his boyfriend till they landed.<p>

***Blurt***

The group settled into a hotel room and immediately went for every shiny thing that stood out to them in the room.

Kurt grabbed the menu and plopped himself gently onto Blaine's lap, who was seated in an armchair, and opened it so they both could look at it.

"Ok, you two really need to stop doing that!" Puck exclaimed.

Blaine and Kurt looked up innocently, noticing for the first time that everyone was staring at them - the boys, with exasperated looks on their faces, and the girls, with an expression that Kurt had once described to Blaine as their 'swoon' face.

"What now, Puck?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.

Sam spoke up instead, "Dude, you're both making us guys look bad with your married-couple act. You do everything right and it's making us look like complete tools, and not in the good way."

Quinn slapped Sam's arm and Rachel sighed ruefully.

"If you boys would take your time to actually think about a girl's needs, then maybe you would set an example to Kurt and Blaine rather than the other way around," she chided them.

Kurt rolled his eyes and tapped Blaine's shoulder to bring his attention back to the menu. "Look! We can get a hockey tartar and a steak sandwich at three in the morning in the all-nighter menu! I feel like Eloise!" he squealed.

Blaine giggled, kissing his head fondly gaining himself a few sighs groans.

"I have pills for that," Brittany chirped from their feet.

***Blurt***

The entire fourteen members of New Directions were crammed into one hotel room, glaring at Will Schuster, who was about to leave.

"Right, so no one leaves this hotel room until I come back and see that you have at least two songs written down, I'll be back in a few hours."

And with that, he was gone.

"He's kidding, right?" Lauren asked no one in particular, "he can't do that!"

"Well, apparently he just did, we're stranded here," Quinn complained.

No one was paying particular attention to Kurt and Blaine through all the squabbles over their teacher's peculiar behavior, which allowed them to cuddle in one armchair near the door, out of earshot of the rest.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" Blaine asked, rubbing circles into Kurt's back.

Kurt shifted a little so he could look straight into Blaine's mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Blaine, you know we're not allowed to leave the hotel room."

"Kurt, come on! It's New York! There are so many amazing places to visit and see and we're stuck in a boring hotel room! Please?" Blaine whined, pulling out his puppy dog eyes again, pouting only slightly.

"Blaine Anderson! Are you suggesting we break the rules and sneak out, just so you could take me out on a date in New York City?"

Just then, Brittany jumped up and ran over to Artie, whispering something in his ear and giving him a piece of paper. He looked at it and nodded, whispering something to Puck, who shrugged and picked up his guitar.

Brittany addressed the room, "I just wrote a song and I'd like Artie to help me with singing it, Puck, hit it!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow as Puck indeed 'hit it', beginning to strum on his guitar while Brittany slapped her hands on her hips.

What came out of the blonde ex-Cheerio's mouth next caught everyone by surprise

_I got you in the palm of my hand_

_Wanna put something hot in you_

_So hot that you can't stand_

_(That you can't stand)_

_Gonna take you to my lips_

_Empty out every last drop_

_So thirsty for you, baby_

_That I can't stop_

_(That I can't stop)_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm in bed alone_

_Don't care if you're glass_

_Paper, Styrofoam_

_When I need some water, baby_

_Coffee or gin_

_You're the only thing I want to put them in_

_My cup, my cup_

_Saying what's up to my cup, my cup_

_More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup_

_You know what it is_

_Saying what's up to my cup_

_Saying what's up to my cup_

_Saying what's up to my cup_

Everybody stared in silence.

"Wait, you wrote a song about a _cup_?" Tina managed to finally overcome her initial shock.

Brittany smiled at her brilliantly, "Yeah, totally!"  
>With that, Quinn got on her feet and took her coat from the hanger, "Ok, we're out of here."<p>

Everyone stared at her, shocked, Kurt frozen mid-stroke on one of Blaine's curls that managed to sneakily escape their hair gel prison.

"Quinn, where are you going?"  
>Quinn turned to exasperatedly at Finn who called after her, "Finn, we're fourteen teenagers stuck in a hotel room while our teacher went to explore the city on his own, on lockdown, smack in the middle of New York City. We're supposed to write these inspirational songs when our only inspirations are mattresses and hotel cups."<br>Kurt got up, pulling Blaine after him, and placed Blaine's hands on his own hips, earning several cocked heads and eye rolls. "Quinn has a point. We're in the fashion capital of America, the home of _Broadway_, and we're locked up in here. this is pointless!"  
>"I agree with Kurt, it's almost like Mr. Schuster is punishing us on purpose! Bringing us to New York City and forbidding us from exploring it? I say we take a peek."<p>

***Blurt***

While the rest of the New Directions took to exploring the more popular and populated areas of the city, Blaine dragged Kurt over to Central Park.

He hastily composed a soothing text message to Finn – 'don't freak out, took Kurt for exploring b back at the hotel in the eve. Heads up if Schuster shows?' and got an instant reply – 'no probs. U know it.'

Blaine scoured the area and found a shaded spot beneath a grand oak tree near the bank of a pond and pulled Kurt down with him to sit on the grass.

"Blaine, what are we doing here?" Kurt asked, clearly not understanding why they were running away from their friends just to sit by a pond on grass that would probably stain his designers' pants.

Blaine smiled at him, knowing it wasn't exactly what he planned when Blaine had suggested 'exploring' and rubbed Kurt's shoulders lightly. "Well, I thought we could use some alone time, you know, just you and I?"  
>Kurt looked at him, contemplating. "Are you serious?"<br>Blaine was eyeing him with confusion and dread. "You don't want to be alone with me?"  
>He waited full two agonizing minutes before Kurt tackled him to the grass, peppering his face with kisses and then pulling him up to a tight hug.<p>

"Silly Blaine," Kurt laughed, "_of course_ I want to be alone with you. I just can't believe that you orchestrated this escape just to sit here on this dreamy bank with me in Central Park."

Blaine laughed slightly and hugged Kurt close to him, staring across the water to see a flock of ducklings following two adult ducks.

"Can you see the ducks, Kurt?" he asked quietly.

Kurt hummed in agreement and asked, "What's your point?"

Blaine laughed again, "My _point_ was that look at how well that family gets along. Usually you'll see only the mother duck but this time the daddy decided to join too. A little unusual and not so common, reminds you of something?"  
>Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine. "Are you calling me a duck?"<p>

This time Blaine laughed carelessly, kissing Kurt's nose before calming himself. "No. I was talking about the fact that even though our pairing isn't exactly common," Kurt rolled his eyes, as if saying _oh really_; "we manage perfectly together. And I think that I'd like to keep it going for as long as you'll let me."

At this, Kurt turned to face Blaine completely, shock and wonderment clearly spelled across his face. "Blaine," he breathed out.

Blaine took Kurt's hands and closed his eyes before he looked at his boyfriend and spoke again, "Kurt, you know I love you. I love you. I do, and I would say it a million times again," Kurt smiled at his cheesy boyfriend, "and I never want to let you go. Ever. I think," he paused, taking a steadying breath, "I think I might actually die if you ever leave me. I know it sounds dramatic and stuff, but really you're just that important to me."

Kurt had to fight back tears in order to continue watching his boyfriend trying to get out all he had to say.

But apparently, he was done, waiting for some kind of reaction from Kurt.

"Ok, that was probably the corniest and sweetest thing someone has ever said to me," Kurt finally concluded, causing Blaine to smile his toothy grin. "Are you seriously proposing to me in Central Park in front of these ducks?"

Blaine laughed again, wondering what happened today that he was laughing so much and finally decided on one simple answer, _Kurt_.

"Well, no." And he hastily made to explain as he saw, to his delight, Kurt's disappointment, "First of all, we're not eighteen yet, so we can't, even if it _is_ legalized in New York already," this made Kurt smile slightly, though there was still disappointment in his eyes that Blaine was denying him the possibility of a future together, "and even if it were possible, I wouldn't do it right now, with our witnesses being _ducks _and having so little prepared speech beforehand."

Kurt looked up, hopeful, "So you're saying…"  
>Blaine took Kurt's hands and gave them a single squeeze.<p>

"_Yes_."

***Blurt***

By the time he was ready to go downstairs for dinner, Kurt was highly doubtful of his level of consciousness.

After their romantic moment with the ducks that afternoon, Blaine had taken him for a stroll around Central Park, stopping here and there to sit on benches and cuddle when they were tired, or buy a pretzel or a glass of lemonade, and on one occasion a single red rose. The last one made Kurt blush to no end as he saw Blaine hop over and carefully pick it from the flower-lady's cart and march purposefully back towards him, presenting the gorgeous flower to him proudly.

He sighed happily, finishing a last touch on his bowtie and pinning the rose into his lapel before heading down for dinner in the lounge.

After Mr. Schuster found out about their little escapade, he had decided to cancel their reservations at some expensive restaurant in the city and eat at the hotel instead as punishment. Kurt didn't really care if they are here or there, his day with Blaine had been nothing short of magical and whether they ate at the lounge or a fancy restaurant, all he cared about was being with Blaine.

As he stepped into the lounge, he was immediately greeted by a warm bear hug, and just by smelling the delicious cologne that wafted from his hugger, he could tell it was Blaine. Kurt hugged his boyfriend back, and after linking their arms together, they proceeded to walk over to the New Directions' table.

Kurt was about to take a seat next to Artie, who was sitting at one end of the table, leaving Blaine to sit next to Quinn, but a hand stopped him. He raised his head, looking at his boyfriend with confusion.

"What…?"  
>But Blaine just smiled sweetly and pulled out the chair for him, earning himself an eye roll and a peck on the cheek before he sat himself down between Quinn and Kurt.<p>

***Blurt***

The dinner progressed uneventfully, everyone chatting to everyone else, Mercedes trying to coax Kurt into admitting that he wanted to at least go once to 5th Avenue to see all the fashion in the window shops, while Kurt refused to admit his obsession publicly, causing Blaine to laugh so hard he had to drown two glasses of water just to get his peas down his throat.

Kurt patted him quickly on the back, looking mortified. "Honey, are you alright?" he asked, completely forgetting that no one had ever heard him address Blaine with anything but his name.

Blaine smiled apologetically, "Sorry darling, it's just that you should have seen your face while you were denying your wanting to go to 5th Avenue. It was too cute."

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped his boyfriend's arm playfully, "Shut up, it wasn't."  
>"Actually it was," Brittany said from across the table, causing Santana and Tina to bury their faces in the palm of their hands.<p>

***Blurt***

As their final night before Nationals drew to a close, the exhausted teenagers had settled in their assigned rooms at the hotel.

Mr. Schuster had originally intended for the arrangement to be a simple division between the boys and the girls, but after consultation with the receptionist and a few public displays from a _certain_ couple, he changed his mind and added Kurt to the girls' room.

Kurt had nothing against his female fellow glee-clubbers. _Au contraire_. He just really wanted to spend their final night in New York City in the same room as his boyfriend. His tantrums and please, and even Blaine's rational (to them) explanations, all fell short on Mr. Schuster's inattentive ears.

The director himself had a private room.

***Blurt***

Blaine was lying in his bed in the hotel room, wide awake, aware that he was the only one awake in the room. He lay there, trying to imagine how Kurt was dealing with the girls a night before Nationals; he knew that his worries were all to naught, Kurt had once proclaimed himself an honorary girl and if he were to be put in a boxing ring with Santana he would probably win, but this was the night before Nationals, and God only knew that this meant the world to his club and they were as much on edge as any athletic before the Olympics.

He then heard soft whispering from the edge of a room and a light flickered on.

He scrambled quietly, as to not awaken the person in the bed beside him and crept over to the pool of light, only to discover that everyone save Artie were huddled around Finn's bed, talking softly.

The minute they noticed that Blaine was up they tried to get away, but it was too late.

"What are you doing up? We've got Nationals tomorrow," Blaine whispered.

"Finn was freaking out over his duet with Rachel," Mike explained while Puck rolled his eyes.

Blaine copied Puck, "Dude, listen, that song is amazing. If you manage to pull it off not only will we be getting into the Top 10 but you'll be getting Rachel back, too. And yeah, sure, you had a flop today with your 'work date' but don't worry! It'll all turn out fine."  
>"Thanks, man," Finn smiled.<p>

Blaine nodded and was about to go back to bed when a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to find the four boys staring at him.

"What?"  
>Sam and Mike sighed, Puck slapped his forehead and even Finn gave him an exasperated look.<p>

"Kurt was right about you," Sam said, smirking.

Blaine immediately panicked. "What did he say about me?"

"That you're a clueless goody-two-shoes who will only break the rules if it doesn't hurt you personally," Puck supplied.

Blaine looked at them blankly.

Finn sighed, "Dude, even I get it! Go over to the girls' room and find Kurt! It's your last night in New York and I'm willing to bet that both of you are freaking out over Mr. Schuster's PDA control. Even though I'm completely against that," he shuddered, "I think you kinda have to go."

Blaine stared a little bit more before bolting out the door.

Mike stared after him, "Why do I have a feeling that this kid needs a good dose of sense knocked into him?"

***Blurt***

All the girls, save Quinn, were huddled on Kurt and Rachel's bed, listening to their experiences with their boyfriends and their secret outing to the Gershwin's theatre.

"And then, he was gonna kiss me but I wasn't sure what to do," Rachel sighed, looking at Kurt, expecting him to understand. "'Cause we both agreed that we're focusing on our careers and not letting anything, not even love, pull us back from achieving our dreams."

Santana slapped her forehead in exasperation, "Ok, so let me get this one straight. You're trading hunky Finn Hudson in favor of some Broadway pipe dream?"  
>Rachel sighed, "I don't know anymore. Anyway, enough about me, Kurt, have you talked to Blaine about going to New York yet?"<p>

At that precise moment, Blaine arrived at the girls' hotel door, about to knock when he heard Kurt's voice drifting through the wooden door.

"No, how can I? He's so sweet and caring and I just can't tell him that I want to leave everything in Ohio and come here even if it does mean that we'd have to break up."  
>Blaine nearly slipped on his feet as he heard this.<p>

"I'd do anything to be on Broadway, anything."

He then heard Brittany, "But Kurt, won't your dolphin be super-sad?"

"Yes, Britt, he will, and so will I. I love him so much."

That was the first time he heard Kurt confess his feelings to anyone else beside Blaine.

"Then go ahead and ask him to join us, I mean, you said yourself that hypothetically I could drag Finn to carry anything heavy. Blaine, even though he's short – Santana, don't even go there! – is quite well built, he could help even if he doesn't get a gig in the city."

He heard nothing afterwards and was about to back out when he heard someone calling him.

He turned around and saw Puck's head poking out of their room, "Dude, what are you waiting for?"

"He is going to leave me in favor of pursuing his Broadway dreams, I can't go in there now."

"Dude, you're kidding me? Now you _have _to go in! Show him how stupid he is for even thinking about it!"

"But Rachel's encouraging him."

"Really, dude? Really?"

"Puck, thanks for the help, but I can't compete with his futuristic dreams. I want him to be happy, and if he thinks that that's what makes him happy, then…"

"Dude…"  
>"… so be it."<p>

"So be what?"

Blaine turned on the spot and saw Kurt standing in the door frame, hip slightly sticking out as he was standing in his classic 'what the hell is going on here' stance and his arms were folded tightly across his chest, his face pulled down in a frown. A soft thud behind him told both of them that Puck had retreated back to the boys' room.

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed, "Blaine, what were you doing eavesdropping on our door?"  
>Blaine's eyebrows shot up innocently into his hair, "Eavesdropping? Me? Come on, Kurt, you know me better than to think I was eavesdropping on you and the girls."<p>

Kurt let one eyebrow shoot up into his high forehead and tapped his foot before Blaine gave in.

"Alright, I was eavesdropping. But I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Finn and the guys who convinced me to come over and be with you the night before Nationals and then there was the whole talk about how you wanted to leave me and go off to Broadway and Rachel was encouraging you and I just chickened out, and…"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted him, pressing a finger onto the older boy's lips. "Did you really think I was going to leave you for the sake of a Broadway pipe dream?"

Blaine stared at his feet. He thought that what he and Kurt had was real, special, hadn't he told Blaine so himself a few days ago in Central Park? But hearing his doubts concerning Blaine in his big Broadway future and Rachel's dismissal of Blaine's importance in Kurt's life, he was, little by little, beginning to feel the consuming flames of defeat; then he felt a soft finger under his chin, lifting his face so he could look Kurt in the eye.

"Blaine, what is this really about?"

Blaine sighed, "I don't want to lose you, Kurt. Next year is our senior year, and after that, it's college. I get that you want to pursue your dreams," he squeezed Kurt's hands gently, giving him a warm smile, "and I will follow you _anywhere_, even if you change your mind and accept a fashion internship in Paris. _I will_, Kurt. But I don't want to trail behind you and Rachel. I want to support my wonderful talented boyfriend as he receives his first standing ovation on the Gershwin stage, be there to hand him roses and then escort him to a wonderful dinner, congratulating him for the beginning of his sure-to-be stellar career. But only if he's sure he wants me in his life."

Blaine paused and took a deep breath, causing Kurt to inhale deeply, as well.

"Kurt, a few days ago in Central Park I told you I want this relationship to go the distance, I still do. I want to graduate with you, then go to college near you so we can live together," Kurt giggled, smiling as he heard Blaine's plans unfold from his tongue, "I want us to have college experiences together, and that includes frat parties, explore together and just _be_ together. But I also want to marry you some day, Kurt." Kurt's eyes widened like two blue crystal balls, his mouth dangling as he listened, "I do, I can't tell you how many nights I'd dream of what our life could look like – both of us coming home to find the other had already prepared dinner, sitting together to talk about our day, and maybe," he stepped closer to Kurt, "one day, when we're both ready, even start a family together."

And as he finished, he took a step back, causing Kurt to look at him, confused.

"Kurt, I now see that maybe I can't fulfill all of those dreams of mine. Because I can't stand to know that you still doubt us, that you still doubt _me_. And now I need to know one important thing. Kurt, do you want what I want?"

And if Kurt's face at that moment did not answer his question, his actions most certainly did.

Kurt had Blaine pinned against the corridor's wall, Blaine's hands at his sides and Kurt's leg between both of Blaine's. Their mouths connected instantly, both emitting groans as they felt the other's lips on their own.

Blaine opened his mouth, sighing into the bliss that was Kurt's kiss. He felt the countertenor's hand cupping his cheek while sucking on his lower lip, wasting no time in slithering his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine immediately closed his mouth on Kurt's tongue, not letting him get away, sucking on it for dear life as if it were the last drop of water on the face of the planet; he shifted their positions so that now Kurt was pressed against the wall, his hands wrapped around Blaine's neck and both of his legs were wedged between Blaine's. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's waist, pulling him closer and closer until Kurt's nose was squished against Blaine's.

When they pulled back for air, both of their eyes dilated with lust, Kurt pulled Blaine's head closer and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere without you, Blaine Anderson. Gershwin or not, nothing is worth anything if I don't have you to share my success or downfall with."

He then proceeded to nibble playfully at Blaine's ear, causing his boyfriend to shiver and groan before taking Kurt's neck into his mouth, eliciting precious moans from the porcelain-skinned boy.

"Ok, I think I've seen enough PDA for one night, I'm out."

The two boys jumped apart, looking around them only to find the entire New Directions staring at them and now attempting to disappear behind their doors.

After they were left alone again, the two stared at each other before breaking into silent giggles.

After they calmed down, Blaine pulled Kurt in for one last kiss, ending it with a soft peck to Kurt's nose.

"Good night, darling, and don't ever do that to me again," he joked, though his eyes were serious.

Kurt held Blaine's face, "Never."

And Kurt went into the girls' room, leaving Blaine to sigh wistfully after him and go into the boys' room.

***Blurt***

Nationals was a flop.

They did not make it to the Top 10 due to the fact that Finn lost it and decided to kiss Rachel on stage at the end of the duet, costing them an opportunity and earning them 12th place.

As they sat back in the choir room in Lima, Ohio, holding hands, Blaine and Kurt realized that even though their team had lost an opportunity to make it to another level of securing their place as a club in the school, there was still another year to try and it wasn't the end of everything.

They had won.

They found each other, they managed to get through hurdles and pass it all despite all the turbulences.

Sure, there were more storms to come, but they, too, shall pass, and in the end, they had each other, and so long as that was true, victory was theirs.

THE END.

_**A/N: So… what do you think?  
>I, personally, grew weary towards the end from these two. Jeez, Blaine just wouldn't get a clue that Rachel is a heartless bitch and doesn't know when to shut up, would he? God, I nearly cried when it happened – and yes, I realize that I'm the one writing the story, but as the sequence came to mind I just nearly ripped out my hair at the thought of it. Trust me, I did not want it to happen, but… how could I not? I hope you liked "Blurt" and what they had to offer, and really hope that it wasn't too fast-paced for you guys.<strong>_

_**So, this was me with my first completed fanfiction ever, I hope to get your thoughts as I do plan on succeeding into a career of writing.**_

_**A penny for your thoughts?  
>Lots of love for all the support,<strong>_

_**Weirdo205.**_


End file.
